The Whispered Word
by closeyoureyesbeforethesleep
Summary: Abandon ə-ˈban-dən :n. To leave behind, relinquish; To withdraw from one's support or help. I watch as my best friend's brother accuses her of abandoning "Narnia", the word their family always seems to talk about in hushed whispers. *WHOLE STORY IS CURRENTLY BEING REVISED
1. A Polite Smile

**Summer 1942:**

"Lynn!" my mom hollers behind me. "Please, sit down! Let's talk about this!"

I storm out of the cabin and slam the door in my mother's face. I hear it open up again as I make my way down the hall. My fists clench and I can feel my face heat up. "Go away!" I scream. A few people open their doors as to see what's going on.

"Dear, please!" She grabs my wrist but I harshly pull away.

"Don't, mom!" I start, holding my hands up and turning to face her. "You said it was only going to be a month! When did you plan on telling me we're actually moving, huh? How stupid I must have looked walking aboard this ship, thinking this was just some happy, little family vacation! I didn't even say goodbye to my friends!"

For a moment, I watch my mom take in my words. A sad, sympathetic expression is plastered on her face and but I stand my ground. She walks over to me and reaches her hand out to place it on my shoulder. I shrug her off the second her skin touches mine, disgusted.

"Why couldn't you have just left me in New York?" I ask in a raspy voice.

Her eyes begin to water but she gives me a stern look. "I will _not_ allow this family to be separated, Evalynn!"

I glare at her, infuriated. "Why?" I wail in absolute rage "Couldn't handle losing another child to this war, could you?"

I close my eyes and immediately regret my words. God, I just had to open my big mouth. A tear caresses my mom's cheek and I hear her whimper. I painfully open my eyes as she tilts her head to the side and looks at me with a pained visage.

I can feel the guilt whelming up inside me. "Mom. Mom, please don't cry. Just forget about what I said-Please? I'm sorry. Gosh, I'm so sorry I've been acting like a brat. I'll change my attitude, I promise." I stop for a moment to gather the right words. "Maybe this move will be good for me." I grab her hands in mine and kiss her cheek. "I really am sorry."

Slowly, she nods and then smiles down at me. I return it and hug her."It's alright, Lynn." I pull away and straighten up my dress. Mom pats my back and wipes a tear from the corner of her eye. A chorus of "awws" and applause erupts behind us and we turn to face our strangley large audience.

"Sorry for the disturbance." I say apologetically, followed with a coy grin.

Still holding my hand, mom guides us to the sky deck to meet my dad before dinner. The ocean's breeze chills me to the bone and a trail of goose bumps travels down my arms. Lights strung from a line illuminate the level and there's a hum of voices filling the air idly. I slow my pace as I see my dad with a few people I have never seen before. A dark-haired couple stand beside each other with their arms linked and a girl about my age stands before them, facing my dad. I tug at my mother for her to wait a moment. She shakes her head and pushes me forward encouragingly.

"Ah," my dad says as he turns towards my mom and I. "Helen, Frank, Susan-I'd like you to meet my wife and daughter."

Dad pulls me beside him as I face the strangers. My arms wrap themselves around my torso and I shrink at my father's side. The girl gives me a polite smile and her eyes soften. I look at her, completely awestruck by how pretty she is. Her blue eyes so much brighter than my own; Red, full lips any girl would kill for. There's an undeniably graceful air that surrounds her. She extends her arm and offers me her hand. I look to both of my parents and they give me approving nods. My father nudges me in the arm. Hesitantly, I reach my hand out and I place it in her open palm. Our hands grasp one another's firmly and she gives me a friendly laugh.

"Hello, I'm Susan Pevensie."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! I am currently in the process of editing this entire story. After about a year since first publishing, I started to reread this piece and I literally wanted to crawl under a rock(it was excruciatingly painful catching all of the errors.) Hopefully all the changes will be for the better and that you all will be okay with them! Feel free to leave me a review to show me you're all still alive!<strong>


	2. Fragile

**Late Summer 1942:**

With a _thump,_ the last box is put on the porch and my dad wipes his glistening forehead with the back of this hand. I make my way to his side and rub the back of my aching neck, letting out a pained hiss as my fingers desperately try to unwind the fresh knots. We both stand in silence as we try to regain our own level of homeostasis: my father eventually plopping down on a porch step and me clumsily settling beside him. The wind chimes of a nearby house rattles softly in the cool European breeze and I watch as the long grass of our new yard sways along gently in small, visible tides. He sighs as he gazes up to our new home.

"Huh," he huffs, placing his hands lightly on his knees. "The place is better than your mother let on." He nods with satisfaction. "Could use a new coat of paint though."

I raise my eyebrows and look at my dad. "And what exactly did mom tell you?"

The step underneath the two of us vibrates as the burly body of my father shakes with laughter. "You know how your mother is! She just said the house was okay. _Just _okay!"

I smile. "Mrs. Pevensie said her neighboring house was vacant and that it was a nice."

"Vacant and house were the only words that got through to your mother."

"Well," I protest jokingly. "If Mrs. Pevensie didn't tell us about this house, we'd still be moving into that small apartment in the busy city your friend recommended! That would've been terrible!" My dad ruffles my hair and he begins to howl with laughter again.

The comfortable silence returns between us and I attempt to take in everything. Arriving at the dock in England some days ago had already been crazy enough. The weather was so much more different than that of America; the air somehow _cleaner_, more crisp. It's always raining. The busyness of the city was the same as it had been in New York but there was just some sort of charming vibe I couldn't help but notice the minute I stepped off the ship. My new home was simply enchanting.

"We're really staying here," I voice thoughtfully. "We're not going back to Brooklyn, are we, dad?"

We both turn our heads and my father gives me a look of compassion. "We're not."

I nod. Inside, I can feel a light in me dim and blow out. The life I previously knew the sparks, bright then dazing as they spiral down, losing all trace of illumination before the chance of even reaching the ground.

"Lynn, James!" My mom walks across the green lawn and smiles towards us. "Mrs. Pevensie invited us to her house for some lemonade, doesn't that sound wonderful?"

"Lynn can go," my dad mumbles as he gets to his feet. He looks back and gives me a knowing wink. "I have to put all these boxes inside. Lily, why don't you help me out?"

"I think all this would be good exercise for you, dear." She pats my father on his gut and his cheeks tint pink. My mom gives me an expectant look and I turn towards Susan's house. "I'll be back to unpack my things!" I call behind me as I tread down the sidewalk.

* * *

><p>I knock on the front door and wait patiently. There's audible scurrying inside the house and heavy footsteps. A blonde-haired boy a little older than me answers the door and puts on a smile that reaches his eyes blue eyes.<p>

"You must be Evalynn. I'm Peter, Susan's older brother. Please, come in." He opens the door more to let me in and quickly closes it behind me. "It's nice to finally meet you! Susan's talked a lot about a new friend." Peter leads me to their living room where a dark-haired boy and young, petite girl sit on the couch. They get up once they see me and I wave.

The small girl stands before me and _curtsies_. "Hello! I'm Queen Lucy the Valiant!" My eyes widen at just how adorable she is and the dark-haired boy grabs her by the crook of her elbow.

"My apologies!" he spouts. "My sister loves playing make-believe. Her favorite this week is being queen. 'Names Edmund by the way." I shake his hand and crouch down to Lucy's level.

"It's very nice to meet you, your majesty! My name is Evalynn. I just moved in next door." I stand up again and am met with strange gazes from the boys. "Your sister mentioned you all like to make up stories. I'd love to hear them some time."

The three exchange a look among themselves and I shrink inside myself.

"Evalynn!" I look up and see Susan descending from the stairs. "I see you've met the rest of my family."

"I told you to call me Lynn," I add. She raises an eyebrow and gives me a half grin, I do the same. Her siblings laugh in the background and she breaks our stare-down.

"Edmund" Susan snaps. He immediately stops laughing and looks at Susan with a confused expression. "Mum told me to tell you to go get some chairs from downstairs; the Keynes are coming over for dinner tonight."

"We are?" I ask. Susan rolls her eyes.

Edmund heaves a long sigh. "Make Peter do it! I don't want to!"

"Why me, you little brute?"

"'Cause it's dark down there." I suppress the urge to burst out laughing but the others do it anyways.

"That's why we have flashlights!"

"Yes, but I forgot my torch in Narnia, remember?"

Susan automatically wipes the smile off her face and looks at me. "C'mon, Lynn. Let's go up to my room." She takes my hand and guides me up the stairs. I look over the railing and see her siblings watch us leave. I give them a quick smile and shrug.

**Christmas Eve 1942****:**

"Girls."

I look up from the magazine in my hand to find Aunt Helen poking her head through Susan's bedroom door. "It's almost midnight. Go call the others so you can start unwrapping your presents."

Susan turns down the radio and weakly replies, "Yes, mum." With an approving nod, Aunt Helen closes the door. Susan sits herself up beside me on the bed and rubs her eyes. "I'm going to the bathroom to go touch up my makeup. Go fetch my siblings, would you? They should be in Lucy's room."

"Oh!" I squeal without looking up at her. "What a fantastic idea! Or you could go get them on your way to the bathroom!"

Susan hits me with a pillow and giggles. "You lazy bum! You just want to stay here and listen to the radio!"

I feign wounded, placing a hand over my heart. "You know me too well! I just want to sit here and listen to my husband serenade me!" This gets an enormous laugh from Susan.

"Frank Sinatra is not your husband. He doesn't even know you exist!"

"Oh, please! He loves me, he just doesn't know it yet."

Chuckling, Susan gets up and makes her way to the bathroom. With every ounce of energy I have left, I get up and set the magazine down on the bed. I straighten my violet dress and run my fingers through my dark, wavy hair. I shuffle down the hall to find Lucy's room, not even bothering to turn on the lights to guide me. The last door in the hall is left ajar and a dainty glow escapes from the room. Right before my knuckles rap against the door, I hear my name whispered.

"Yes," I hear a deep voice mumble-Peter. "I've noticed that too."

"And that ever since_ Miss America_ moved next door, she's been noticeably happier." Edmund says.

"Very much! "A high, feminine voice chirps.

Letting my curiosity get the better over me, I decide to listen in. My right eye peers through the crack and I find the rest of the Pevensie children gathered around Lucy's bed. Edmund's sprawled on his stomach, a pillow under his head, Lucy with her back leaning against the headboard of the bed. Peter has pulled up a chair to the side, feet resting on the bed next to Lucy's.

Edmund sighs and rubs his temples. "I haven't seen her this happy since we beat Miraz." The other two nod in agreement and Edmund sits up.

"I'm just relieved she has a friend her own age she's actually fond of," Lucy pipes. "I think Lynn's a good influence on her. Whenever I see Su around school now, she has friends surrounding her. She talks more." I smile at Lucy's view of things; I've always liked the young girl.

"So she's becoming more like she was in Narnia?" Edmund asks.

Lucy thinks for a moment then slowly nods, looking at her hands resting in her lap. "Yes, but back in Narnia, she was a caring gentle. Here, she's sort of a..." Lucy breaks off.

..._Narnia..._What is _Narnia?_

"A what?" Peter hesitantly asks, repositioning himself.

"A fragile kind of gentle..."

"Evalynn!"

I jump five feet in the air and spin around, only to find Susan giving me a questioning stare. The voices in the room behind cease and I tense up a little.

"Susan!" I say in a surprised tone. "Your eyelashes look so long! What do you use?"

She smirks and shakes her head. "You should know, you let me borrow it!" She stares over my shoulder and shouts, "Edmund, Lucy, Peter! Time to open presents!" Susan walks back into her room, turning on the hallway light on her way. Edmund exits Lucy's room and acknowledges me with a small smile. I mouth 'hello' and he quietly snakes around and makes his way towards the stairs. The other two say hello and Lucy takes her older brother's hand and pulls him along.

"I wonder what mum and dad got us." Lucy remarks.

Peter looks at her happily and crouches down a little to whisper something in her ear. I can't hear it clearly but it happen to catch "_Father Christmas_" and a … "_gordial_?"

"What's a '_gordial?'" _I shriek in my head, following them down the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts?<strong>


	3. The Prince's Name

**Spring 1943:**

A group of first and second-years sit on the grass under a big, shady tree in the courtyard. I nudge Susan on the arm and point toward the flock of underclassmen.

"Is that Lucy?"

A short girl stands in front of all the others, speaking with animation in her eyes. Her auburn braids bounce on her shoulders as she make motions with her arms. Everyone in the assembly watches her eagerly in complete awe.

"Yes," Susan replies nonchalantly. "You know how she is, always in imagination land. She's always making up these tales and she loves sharing them with others." Susan switches her suitcase to the opposite hand and moves towards the dorms. "Let's go. I need to do some research for the history paper."

"It's not my fault you decided to do it at the last minute!" I affirm. "Besides, it's about the American Civil War; I'll help you out. I can probably tell you more than that British textbook! C'mon!" I whine as I tug on the hem of her blazer. "I wanna hear your sister's story!" Susan lets out a sigh and I drag her toward the tree.

I sit down cross-legged, Susan with her legs to the side and leaning on her left arm. Lucy gives us a quick smile and continues with her story.

"Then the great lion lead the monarchs through the city of Telmar, the citizens welcomed them with much exuberance and glee. The prince called for everyone to form and said that the Narnians and Telmarines would exist together peacefully. Everyone cheered and they had a grand ball. The great lion allowed the Patterson siblings to stay and help the new king. He even allowed them to rule too, just as they had all those years ago. Paul even got to stay High King! The crowd burst into applause and shouted: 'Long live High King Paul! Long live King Elliot! Long live Queen Sarah! Long live Queen Lillian!' And so Queen Sarah and the handsome new king married, much to High King Paul's dismay." The children laugh and I smile. "The five of them reigned for a long time and they all lived ever after."

I clap as do all the others. A blonde girl shoots her hand up in the air and says, "You never told us, what's the prince's name?"

Lucy looks up at the sky and thinks for a moment. "Caspian. Yes, his name was Caspian." The crowd disperses, going off in their own direction. The blonde girl whispers something into Lucy's ear and Lucy nods to her. "Yes, tomorrow again if you'd like." She waves and runs to catch up to her group of friends.

"Did you hear the words she used? She sounded so mature! Your sister's great!" I turn to Susan and find her standing up and fixing her uniform.

"Yeah," she says in a shaky voice. "Just wonderful."

I get up and walk to Lucy, Susan walking close behind. I envelope Lucy in a hug from behind and she whirls around in my arms to return it. "How was it? What did you think?" she buzzes.

"Superb," I proclaim. "Right, Susan?"

"Mhmm..."Susan wipes the corner of her eyes and turns on her heel, making her exit.

Lucy looks up at me and grimaces. "She probably didn't enjoy this version very much. I tweaked it so Queen Sarah had a happy ending. I think Susan would much prefer me to stick to the original."

I rub her back and give her a confused look. "So what originally happened?"

She sighs and lowers her eyes. "The Patterson family had to leave Narnia. Queen Sarah and High King Paul learned they would not return to their beloved land. Right before they returned to their world, Susan and Caspian shared a kiss, even though they knew they would never meet again.

My eyes grow in interest. "Susan?" I look Lucy straight in the eye and hold her at arms length. "Tell me, Lu. Honestly. What exactly is..Narnia? It always seems to be a pretty popular subject in your family discussions. You're always...talking about it so quietly. Like it's some..."

"Oh!" Lucy shrieks in realization. "I should go and start on my homework. See you, Lynn!" I release her from my hold and she picks up her suitcase next to the tree. She gives me a small, silly salute and sprints down the courtyard.

**Summer 1943:**

"Oh," Edmund pouts as he answers the front door. "It's you."

"Lovely as always, aren't we Ed?" I tease. "Could you let me in? I'm freezing from the rain."

He smirks and gestures for me to come in. I stomp on the welcome mat and enter the house. "SUSANN! NEW YORKER IS AT THE DOOR!" I prepare my hands to punch Edmund as Susan and Peter rush down the stairs.

"Su," Peter begins in a pleading manner. "All I'm asking is that you hear me out!" Susan takes an umbrella that stands against the wall and gives it a little shake.

"I have to go. It's Lynn's first Summer holiday in Finchley. I promised her I'd take her around town."

"But it's pouring," Peter says sourly.

"We'll stay in the shops all afternoon, won't we Lynn?" I slowly nod to play along and look at the wooden floor.

"You've been going out a lot lately. Maybe you and Lynn should stay in for today. It's just the start of the holiday, you can show her around some other time."

She gingerly sets the umbrella back against the wall. "I don't want to be stuck with children all afternoon."

My jaw drops and I look at Peter. He's shaking his head, completely flabbergasted. "You're 15, Susan! You're more of a child than I am!"

"Yes," she spits. "But I don't pretend to be a king of some absurd, imagined world." Someone gasps and we all turn to find Lucy on the stairs, gaping at Susan. Lucy gives her older sister a broken-hearted glance and hurries back up to her room.

Edmund puts his hand on my shoulder and I look at him. "Come with me," he mouths. I nod gratefully and I follow him up the stairs to comfort Lucy. Without even knocking, he enters the girl's room and sits himself beside his younger sister on her bed. He wraps his arm around Lucy and she cries into his shoulder. I turn away from the private moment and stand awkwardly in the doorway.

"Do you even realize what you're doing?" We hear Peter roar. "Are you happy with yourself?" Lucy cringes from her older brother's raised voice and I close her door. I walk down the hall and look over the railing to where the two siblings argue.

"TELL ME WHAT I'M DOING PETER! I'D LOOVVEE TO HEAR WHAT HIS MAJESTY HAD TO SAY!"

Peter looks at her in complete disgust and loses it. "YOU'VE COMPLETELY TURNED YOUR BACK ON US, SUSAN. ON NARNIA! MY GOD, I CAN'T EVEN COMPREHEND WHY ASLAN WOULD EVEN ALLOW YOU TO COME INTO NARNIA IN THE FIRST PLACE!" I watch as my bestfriend's brother accuses her of abandoning "Narnia," the word their family always seems to talk about in hushed whispers. Susan starts to weep and Peter starts to break down a little. "Su, I'm sorry. I know I'm being harsh but I'm sure if you let..."

In a breath of a second, Susan slaps her older brother across the cheek with a bold _clap_. I look in horror as Peter's face begins to redden in anger and Susan lets her tears free fall.

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


	4. Drop It

In a breath of a second, Susan slaps her older brother across the cheek with a bold _clap_. I look in horror as Peter's face begins to redden in anger and Susan lets her tears free fall.

"I hate you," Susan bitterly fumes through gritted teeth.

She turns in place and marches herself out the front door, not even bothering to take an umbrella.

"GET OVER YOUR DAMN SELF!" Peter shouts in the most blood-curdling yell. "GET OVER CASPIAN! HE'S NOT WAITING FOR YOU ANYMORE! IT'S PROBABLY YOUR DAMN FAULT WE CAN'T GO BACK!" He throws his hands in the air and retreats to the study. A door slams and things are being tossed and turned over. You can hear Susan's muffled moans and sobs from outside, even above the rain.

"Are they done?" Edmund exits Lucy's room and I turn to him. "Man, it's a good thing mum and dad are at work, huh? All this fighting would-"

"Edmund," I say with urgency in my voice. "You will tell me and you will tell me now: What. Is. Narnia?"

His dark eyes look at me with bewilderment. "I think you should leave."

I take in his dismissal and glare at him. "Don't try to avoid this! I've heard you guys talk about it! I've heard Lucy's stories! Is this, I mean, is narnia real?

He's hesitant to answer."It's none of your business."

And I blow. "Of course it's my business! Whatever this narnia is, it's causing my best friend pain! Susan had said your relationships with each other used to be inseparable! After seeing this...after seeing this, I'm not even sure how that's possible!"

"Like I said, it's NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! It's an issue between siblings. You wouldn't understand."

I look at him and feel like I'm speaking to my mother. "I would understand, thank you! I once had a sibling myself! For your information, I had an older brother but he died on the battlefield. He was the most wonderful person I knew and I know for a fact he'd be worried about your siblings just as I am!"

Guilt dawns on him and he starts to apologize but I hold up a hand, telling him to save it. My feet slap each step as I dash down the stairs and I run through the front door. Susan sits on the porch steps and rises once she sees me. Her pretty blue dress is drenched and her mascara runs down her pale cheeks.

"Lynn," she says in a motherly fashion. "Are you alright? You're crying."

I grab her arm and immediately gain her full attention. "I should be the one asking if you're alright. Su, what happened in there?...Please, I'm begging, please just tell me what narnia is."

She shakes her head furiously and begins to sob again. "Nothing, narnia is nothing. Please, Evalynn. If you're really my friend, you wouldn't make me go through this."

"But it's causing you so much pain! It's causing you and your siblings to fight! Susan, this narnia has to be more than just some story! There has to be so much more to it that you're not telling me! I feel like your holding back a lot of stuff from me. If you don't want to tell me what Narnia is, just at least tell me what a...a '_gordial' is. _Who is Aslan and who in the world is this Caspian fellow that..."

"JUST DROP IT!"

And I do. It never comes up for the next two years.

* * *

><p>Another chapter! So I know it took a while but after this, the real story unravels and whatnot. Please follow along and review:)<p> 


	5. Simply Misplaced Her

**Late Summer 1945:**

I lean against a pillar in the train station, waiting for Susan and Lucy to come back from the bathroom. Students walk past me in a hurry and it finally hits me that it's my last year of secondary school.

**Flashback**

"Susan," Lucy cries as she opens her sister's bedroom door. We sit on Susan's bed and Lucy plops herself into Susan's arms.

Susan and I exchange a look and she comforts Lucy. "What happened, Lu?" The girl's already 13 but she's still being babied. Some people might think it's weird but I think it just shows her family cares about her.

Lucy wraps her tiny arms around her sisters shoulder and starts to hyperventilate. "Well, school's going to start soon and it just striked my mind that after this year, we won't go to the same school anymore!" I chuckle at the little girl's worry and pat her back. "She stares at me and begins to sob again. "And I-I won't get to see Lyn e-e-either!"

Susan's gentle side begins to unravel as she rocks Lucy in her arms and strokes her head that rests on her shoulder. "Shhhh, it's okay. I'm right here, Lu." I get up and fetch the Kleenex box from the bathroom. I pull out a tissue and hand it to Susan and she lightly dabs Lucy's eyes.

"But what if next year I need someone to talk to? What if I need your advice?"

"Write to me as much as you'd like," Susan whispers. "And I promise, I'll write back."

Lucy looks up at her sister and sniffs. "It won't be the same, though. What if-what if I have a dream about Narnia and I want to talk to you about it?"

I stiffen a little and immediately turn to Susan to see her response. Ever since that incident 2 Summer's ago, I refrained from mentioning anything related to the forbidden word.

"What's _Narnia_, dear?" Susan asks in sickly, sweet voice. Lucy's face becomes emotionless and I touch her shoulder. She shudders at the contact and struggles her way out of Susan's embrace. She walks across the room as quickly as humanly possible and shuts the door behind her with much care. Once the door 'clicks,' her footsteps are heard in the hall- At first slow but she picks up speed and bolts to her room. I stare at the door in complete shock, wondering what on earth just happened. "I wonder what's wrong with her," Susan says.

**End of Flashback**

Someone bumps into me and I fall to the ground, my black suitcase is knocked out of my hand. "My bad!" A petite brunette girl holds out her hand to help me up and I take it. She brushes off my blazer and hands me my suitcase. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to! I was pushed and...I guess you were too." She says nervously.

"No worries," I assure her. "It's not your fault but I do appreciate the help though." She gives me a wave and walks off. I try to break apart from the crowd but people keep shoving me farther into the mob. An eruption of "FIGHT, FIGHT!" ensues behind me and I stop to see what's going on. A cluster of people circle around something and I snake my way through to the front, curious.

2 tall, lanky boys pin a dark-haired boy against the wall and a bulky, blonde boy walks toward the three. I recognize them as 5th-years and I crack my knuckles in anxiety. The blonde gives the two a funny look and they nod. He punches the boy against the wall straight in the gut and the dark-haired boy grunts in pain as he's continually hit in the same spot over and over again.

"Edmund!" I holler as I run in between the boys. I pull the 2 stupid kids off Ed and face them. "Knock it off!"

They glance at me and snicker. The big one, who I presume is the head guy, stares at Edmund and starts to laugh. "What's wrong, Pevensie? Need a girl to fight for you?" A red tint is hinted on Edmund's face and I look at the blonde.

"Back off, kid. It's my job as a seventh year to watch over the underclassmen." The boy gives me a creepy look and I roll my eyes.

"Evalynn," Edmund mutters. "I can handle this myself."

"I know you can," I announce without breaking my gaze with the delinquent . "He just needs to learn his place." The crowd laughs at my provoking comment and I smirk.

"That's funny," the boy adds. "Because I'm pretty sure I'm not the American here." Behind us, "ooohhhhh's" are being wailed.

I put on a menacing look and put my hands on my hips. "So?" I say. "At least I'm not the dumbass here! You better respect your elders, little boy, before ." With that, the crowd goes wild and the boy shakes his head.

"Whatever. See you later, Eddie." They make their way in the other direction and people start to cheer; A kid hands his friend some money. I smile and put my arm around Edmund.

"You know," Edmund pipes. "You're really stupid for doing that. Parker could have killed you!"

"I highly doubt that. _I'm a girl_, 'Parker' would've had people tackle him to the ground if he even laid a finger on me!"

Edmund shakes the hair out of his eyes and chuckles. "Sure. He probably didn't lunge at you 'cause he probably thought you were pretty. He has a thing for older girls. He made a comment about Su and that's how the whole thing got started."

"You have got to be joking. That's revolting! Juveniles are not my type and I'm fairly certain they aren't Susan's either." I make a disgusted face and Edmund snorts. "Sooooo, is there anything you'd like to say to dear old Evalynn?

"You're crazy...But I'm glad you stood up for me." I laugh and we walk back to the pillar where I stood before.

"Evalynn! Edmund!" Susan cries as she runs towards us. I look around her and see no sign of her sister.

"What's wrong?" Edmund questions. "Where's Lucy?"

"That's the thing!" she pants. "I don't know where she went. I was reapplying my lipstick and Lu said she'd wait outside for me. When I walked out, she wasn't anywhere in sight!"

"Oh dear God." I sigh, smacking my forehead. "What a fantastic way to start off the year! We haven't even gotten to school yet we managed to lose your sister!"

"Hey, hey! We haven't lost her...yet. We just simply..._misplaced_ her." Edmund suggests.

"_Misplaced?_" I burst. "Edmund, you misplace a hair brush. You misplace your homework. You don't misplace your little sister!"

"She could have decided to walk around?" Susan adds weakly.

"Or she could have been kidnapped!" I imply. "Right now, it doesn't matter! Your sister's missing and we need to find her before the train comes!" They agree and we break off. Edmund runs to where the fight happened moments before and Susan goes back in the direction she came from. I stand on my tiptoes and scan over the sea of blue and red uniforms. "Lucy," I call. "Lucy!" I circle the area, shoving my way through the mass.

A monitoring soldier taps on my shoulder and I spin around to face them. An aged face of a grey-haired man looks at me with sincere worry. "'Something the matter, dear?"

I anxiously nod. "Yes, sir. My friend lost her little sister and I'm trying to help find her."

"What does the girl look like?"

I look at him with appreciation and straighten up a little. "She's short, brown hair, wearing a uniform like my own, and she has freckles. Her name's Lucy Pevensie, sir."

He rubs his chin and eyes me. "Was she wearing a hat? Have her hair in 2 braids?"

"Yes, sir! That's her! Have you seen her?"

"Ah, yes. The girl, bless her. She was helping a woman carry her luggage up to the entrance. She'll probably-"

"Thank you so much!" I shriek, cutting him off. I dash towards the entrance and run up the steps.

"Be quick, miss! The train will be here soon!"

The sun pierces my eyes and I frantically search around. Cars pass by on the streets and people come and go in every direction. "Lucy!" I call again. "LUCY!"

A girl in the street with a lopsided hat turns around and waves. "Lynn! Lynn, I'm over here! Just one moment, I'll be right there! Just let me help Miss Jennings with her bags." She walks beside an elderly woman, a purse slung on her shoulder and a duffel bag in her left hand. Lucy escorts the woman through the street with a kind hand on the woman's back. I sigh, relieved she's alright and I stand beside a lamppost.

A loud horn honks and I jump. To my right, a car swerves from side to side on the street and the driver suddenly jumps out of the vehicle. People start to scream and everyone runs out from the way. My eyes widen and I look over to Lucy. Miss Jennings lies on the ground and Lucy is trying to pull her up. The unguided car goes in their direction.

"LUCY!" I scream at the top of my lungs. My legs carry me as fast as they can towards the two as the car gets closer and closer. Miss Jennings gets on her feet and starts to limp away with Lucy at her heels. "LUCY!" She turns around and right at that moment, Miss Jennings falls over again. I watch through my tears as the young girl with the biggest heart crouches down to attempt to get the woman back on her feet again. I hold my arms out in front of me and shove them both out of they way. Lucy's bright eyes meet mine and I smile. Something beneath me shatters, my right leg is swallowed in fire, and a lions roar fills the air.


	6. A Very Busy Man

I wake in a startled shock and begin to panic; All I see is complete darkness. I open my mouth to scream but nothing comes out. Pain shoots through my right leg and I grip my calve in absolute agony.

"Dear one," a soothing voice says. I turn my head in every direction as though I'll be able to see who it is. "You must not fret for I have brought you here for a reason."

"AND WHERE IS HERE?" I boom, surprised by my tone and the fact I can even speak. No response. A deathly silence lingers and I start thrashing around. "Lucy!" I cry. "Tell me if Lucy's alright! Please, I need to know!"

"Lucy is fine, Evalynn. It's because of your doings that she is safe." I stop moving and relax a bit. "But now, someone else needs your saving."

Light enters my eyes and I shield it off with my open hand. A flawless blue sky opens up in front of me and I lie there in complete amazement. I move my hand and turn my head. Underneath me are crushed flowers: I'm in a meadow. Surrounding the meadow are sky-scraping trees that sway ever so gracefully. A bird flutters its wings in the distance, a stream flows smoothly somewhere nearby. With all the strength I can muster, I gradually and achingly sit up. My mouth drops once I see my leg. You can't even see my skin anymore, it's all covered in my sickening red blood. I try to move it and deeply regret it. A cry of misery escapes my lips and I try to keep calm. 'Great,' I think in my head. 'I'm in who-knows-where and my leg's completely useless. Good God, it looks like someone took a huge bite out of it!'

The galloping of a horse is audible and I examine the area. The land is still but my heart thumps heavily against my chest. I catch motion in my peripheral vision and turn my head. To my right, a majestic, white horse appears and comes running in my direction at a rapid pace. Terror takes over my body and all I can do is close my eyes. The sound becomes more significant and increasingly louder.

Dear God, I'm so sorry for every bad thing I've done. Tell my parents I love them and that-

"Are you alright?"

My eyes fly open and a figure runs my way. The horse stands elegantly in front of me, staring at me with its striking hazel eyes.

"S-stay right there!" I stutter.

The figure comes closer and I realize it's only a young man. He wears armor like some medieval knight from the storybooks. His raven-black hair reaches past his ears, spiky and a bit messy in places and he clutches a sword on his left hip. He arrives next to the horse and gazes at me with pity. "But my lady, you're hurt!" He says in a heavy, weird accent that's sort of a mix of British and Spanish. Without another word, he picks me up in a princess-style and hoists me up on the horse, adjusting my leg in the most gentle manner. "I'll take you back to the castle and let the medical assistants look at you. The doctor's always seem to be busy now-a-days."

"Castle?" I ask.

He sits himself in front of me and takes the reigns. "Hold onto me." I look at him and shyly obey. He kicks his feet and we shoot forward into the woods. I grip onto him tighter for I've never ridden on a horse and it's an entirely new sensation for me. He faintly chuckles to himself and commands the horse to go faster. Twigs snap and leaves crunch under the horse's hooves as he glides through grove. Sunlight peeks through the canopy of the trees and patches the dirt ground in a flawless and natural way. The boy's sword bumps my left leg and I bring my attention my new traveling companion. This guy couldn't be any older than Peter. He has a strong jaw yet dark, wide eyes like a child. Slightly tanned, Broad-shouldered, and a long, rough face.

"What is this place?" I breathe.

He looks back and gives me a dumb-founded look. "You're not from around here are you, my lady? Right now, we are at the edge of the Western Wild. In a few moments, we will be back in my homeland, Narnia."

* * *

><p>"My lady, We're approaching the Cair."<p>

I sit up and grip the boy's armor. "I'm so sorry! Why didn't you wake me, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you!"

"It's alright. I'm sure you must have gone through a lot and needed the rest. Do not worry, you weren't bothering me."

I free one of my hands, fix my hair, and quickly reach around the boy again."Well, thank you-"

"Liam," he interjects, still looking forward.

"Liam," I repeat, seeing how his name sounds on my tongue. "I'm Evalynn."

He foolishly reaches his hand behind his back, offering me to shake it. I laugh and take it. "Nice to meet you, Lady Evalynn."

"Please, call me Lynn."

"Well, Lynn. Welcome to the kingdom of Narnia. This is the newly rebuilt capital, Cair Paravel." We ride through the end of the woods and see a large, fairytale castle standing in the distance overlooking a dazzling sea.

I'm speechless by how breathe-taking the whole scene is. "It's so beautiful!" I gasp. We travel a little farther and I try to take everything in. Liam slows down and guides the horse to a stable close to the facade. He leaps off then helps me down. I hop on my left leg and lean against a wooden gate.

"Thank you for your help, Adrian. You worked very hard today so rest well." Liam strokes the horses nose and I make my way toward them.

"Yes," I add. "Thank you for finding me." I follow Liam's action and Adrian makes a pleased neigh.

"You're welcome."

I nearly fall over from the words. Liam steadies me, puts my hand on his shoulder for support, and loops his arm around my waist. If I hadn't seen the horse's lips move, I would never have believed an animal muttered them. "It talked!"I shriek. "Liam, did you- It just talked!"

"Yes, I believe I did just talk," Adrian cuts. "Have you never seen a horse speak before, Lady Evalynn?"

"No, I'm sorry. Where I'm from, I've actually only seen a horse from afar. All the other animals don't speak either." Adrian turns his head and I drop my hand. "Oh, I'm sorry if I offended you! It's just...a new concept for me. I mean, just being here is a shock but..."

"You two can talk later," Liam interrupts. I turn towards him to see the man's arms impatiently folded. "I need to get Lady Evalynn to the medical assistants. Farewell, Adrian."

"Goodbye, Liam. Goodbye, Lady Evalynn. I pray to Aslan that you get better! Please do not worry about anything. Let's meet again when your condition improves."

"I'd like that. Sleep well, Adrian."

I give him one last pat and Liam crouches down. I stand behind him and strain my neck to the side to see what he's doing. "Get on."

"Excuse me?"

Liam stands up and stares down at me. "I'm fully aware that you heard me. If you put any weight on that leg, it might get worse. Get on; unless you want me to carry you around in my arms the whole-"

"I get it, I get it." He smiles and crouches down again. I put my arms around his neck and get on his back. He grabs my legs and straightens up. "See you soon, Adrian."

Liam jogs out of the stable and walks on the sand. The over-whelming smell of sea-salt fills my nostrils, reminding me of the first time I had met Susan. I zone out and think of my bestfriend and her family. What happened to me back in Finchley? I must have died and gone to Narnia, making Narnia Heaven, right?... "So how did end up in that meadow?"

I snap back and look at Liam, his head positioned to the side as he waits for my reply. "I'm...not entirely sure. In my world, I saved someone from a car cra-an accident. Then I found myself lying in that meadow."

"Your world," he says curiously. "Is that near the Spare Oom?"

"Excuse me?" I say.

"Never mind, it's just that the Spare Oom is where..." He breaks off from the sentence as something dawns on him and he stops walking. "Where exactly is-"

"Sir Liam!"

Liam turns us around and my eyes bulge out of the sockets. A large minotaur straight out of my 3rd grade mythology textbook runs toward us. My embrace around Liam tightens and I sink down a little. "What in thel..."

"It's okay," Liam whispers to me. "Just stay quiet."

"The king has been alerted that you have brought an outsider," the minotaur confides in a gruff voice. "He wants to see you both immediately." The two nod and I'm handed to the Minotaur. He throws me over his shoulder and darts into the castle, Liam in our shadow. "I'm sorry about this, Ma'am, but our king is a very busy man."

* * *

><p>Lynn's finally in Narnia! Feel free to review with your thoughts!<p> 


	7. The Cair

We enter a small hallway, in front of us is a large door that Liam tells me leads to the throne room. The minotaur slings me off his shoulder but carries me in his arms like a child. I put my arm on the Minotaur's shoulder and grab a small fistful of his thick, black fur. Liam trails behind us as 2 _fawns_ push the door open.

"Welcome to Cair Paravel," A low voice greets.

A tan, bearded man looks at me from an elevated plateau. Behind him are four white, grand thrones much like the one he sits on. A golden crown is nestled on top of his dark, shoulder length hair and he motions for us to step forward.

The minotaur walks closer to the figure and stands in front of him awkwardly. "Here she is, your majesty."

The man smiles and calls on a nearby centaur. "Glenstorm, would you be so kind as to bring our guest a chair?" The centaur looks at me and bows. "Tavros, thank you for your work. If I may, could I ask you to do one more task?"

The big minotaur shifts me to his other arm and nods. "Anything, your majesty."

"Please, go into the treasure room and retrieve the healing cordial."

"Of course! It'd be an honor!" Glenstorm comes back and and places a fancy and expensive looking chair beside Tavros and I. Tavros sets me down, bows, then leaves the room.

I position myself comfortably on the chair and settle my hands in my lap. Liam walks to my side and puts his hands behind his back. "Thank you for the hospitality."

"Your majesty," Liam quietly hints.

"Your majesty," I add.

The crowned-man puts on a genuine smile. "It's no problem, my good lady. Please, if you would tell me your name."

"Evalynn Keynes, your majesty, but I go by Lynn."

"Oh, please. No more of this 'your majesty' talk. I believe Aslan has brought you here for a reason so I welcome you as a friend. Please, call me Caspian."

Something goes off in my head and I give him a confused look. "Caspian?"

He nods and rises from his throne. "Caspian the Tenth," he says as he makes his way toward Liam and I. He stops in front of me and crosses his arms across his chest.

The door bursts open and we all turn. "Here it is, your majesty." In Tavros'..._hooves_ is a container with red liquid in it.

"Ahh, thank you! You may retire to your quarters. You have done much appreciated work for me today."

Tavros leaves with another grateful bow and Caspian turns his attention to me once again. He pushes the container towards me and I accept it. "In that contains a magical cordial made from fire-flowers. With one drop, almost any injury and pain can be cured. Please use it."

I casually unscrew the top as I feel both Caspian and Liam's eyes on me. Lifting the case at eye level, I observe the fluid and hesitantly bring the cordial close to my lips. I tilt my head back and let a drop fall on my tongue. A jolt of warmth instantly surges through my entire body and I sit up erect in my seat.

"How do you feel?" Liam asks.

I lift my right leg into the air and not a trace of damage remains. I shake my head and smile at him. "Wonderful, I feel amazing! The stuff really works!"

"I could only hope so," Caspian chuckles. "It belonged to Queen Lucy the Valiant." I tense up a little and Caspian puts his hand on my shoulder. I hold my breath and gaze at caring gesture. "Are you alright?"

Memories swell in my mind and it all goes back to one: The day Lucy introduced herself to me. "You really are him..."

Caspian stares at me with confusion. "Whatever do you mean, Lynn?"

"You're _the_ Caspian. The Caspian from Lucy's story."

"Lucy's story?" Caspian repeats with curiosity.

"You know the Valiant Queen?" A hoarse voice asks. A dawrf barges in and strides toward me.

"Yes," I speak. "Or at least I think so. I'm her sister's best friend. Do you know Susan?" Everyone gasps: Caspian, Liam, the dwarf, and even the seemingly disciplined Glenstorm.

"Queen Susan the Gentle. _You're_ friends with Queen Susan the Gentle?" Liam inquires/

"Best friends." I correct. "But it's like I said with Lucy-I think so. You see, in my world. I'm friends with the Pevensies and-ugh, God. This is just so hard to explain when I hardly even know what's going on!"

Caspian looks around and settles his gaze at an over-looking guard. "You. Would you please call Lilliandil to the throne room?"

'Who's Lilliandil?' I think.

The guard nods and scurries out. "So, correct me if I'm wrong. This place, the place I'm in right now, is Narnia."

"Yes." Caspian says.

"Lucy and Susan are queens."

"Yes. Peter and Edmund the kings-Peter being the High King"

"And you rule Narnia now. You're the Prince Caspian from Lucy's story."

"Yes. Well, as you can see, I'm King Caspian now."

"And you kissed Susan." Everyone hold's their breath and I anxiously wait for a reply.

"...Yes." He looks away from me with a blushing face and stares at his shiny shoes. I sense the awkwardness in the room and let out an 'oh.'

"Your majesty, I've brought the queen!" I hear the guard return behind us and I twirl around. I let out a girly shrill, ecstatic by the thought of Susan being here too.

"Su!" I practically scream as I get up from my chair and sprint towards the door. "Su! I'm here here! I'm here in Narnia! I don't know why you didn't want to talk about it before! It's soo beautiful-" A slender, pale woman walks through and looks at me.

I slow down a little and stop right in front of the stranger. We stare at each other and she brushes her long, white hair back. A blinding blue light surrounds her entire body and I stagger back a little. Caspian rushes to us and quickly kisses the woman right in front of me. I stand there completely shocked. I turn away my head to the side and feel a sudden sadness surge through my body. Disgusted, I walk back to Liam and the others.

"Lady Evalynn," Glenstorm mumbles. I look at him and he gives me a melancholy glance. "That is Queen Lilliandil. She is his majesties wife."

"Who glows?" I whisper.

"She's half-star," the dwarf informs. "The boy met her on a voyage with the Valiant Queen and Just King."

I shake my head, totally lost. "What voyage? I haven't heard Lucy tell that story yet."

The three bob their heads and Liam puts a hand on my back. "Let me take you to the library. Hopefully, it'll help explain some things."

"Okay." Liam guides me forward and I realize we have to get past Caspian and his _wife. _Liam looks straight ahead and I glare daggers at the Queen's back. She turns around at the last second and I brush her shoulder as I walk past. She falters back a little and I hurry to Liam's side. From the corner of my eye, I find the tiniest smirk creep onto Liam's mouth. He takes my hand and we exit the throne room.

* * *

><p>I'm aware Lynn's acting pretty snobbish but I'm writing this how I think most females would act in the situation. I'm sure you can all tell Ramandu's daughter is not my favorite character:p (this is largely because I'm a Suspian fan) I promise the rest of the story will not be like this! Review to make my day?<p> 


	8. The Beginning

Gingerly, I turn another page in the thick, aged book Liam handed me the second we entered the library. I yawn and rub my eyes. With an open book in hand, Liam sits himself across from me on the window seat and rests his back against the wall.

"Tired?" he guesses.

With much care, I close the ancient book and dust floats in the air. "Yes but everything I just read...it's-it's all so incredible! To think that Susan and her siblings fought in a war against the witch. It's so crazy trying to imagine tiny, delicate Lucy taking part in all those battles! My God, the Pevensies are royalty! I knew there was something about all of them that was _different_ but royalty!"

Liam stares at me and I shrug. "What?"

He remains silent for a few moments then places his book to his side."Can I show you something?" He stands up and disappears behind the bookshelves. I set the book down and quickly follow after him. As I pass by, I touch every spine of the lined up books and find Liam at the end of the maze of bookshelves. He smiles at me as I find the paintings behind him. In 4 glorious and intricate frames, each different from the others, are portraits of the Kings and Queen of Old. I walk to the first one in front of me and look up to see a bearded Peter, surrounded by the golden, imperial design of his frame. My fingers slide down the material and I look at the other frames. Like Peter's, all of them are modeled after their crowns. Lucy's adorned with fine silver flowers; it suits her so well. Edmund's is also silver but gives off a basic feel with simple designs. I reach Susan's and shake my head with laughter. Hers is the most beautiful gold with thick branches and vines with flowers strewn over them.

"If only they could see this," I softly say. "I'm sure they would have loved this."

"Evalynn," Liam says. I turn to him and he gives me a strange look. "Could you stand next to Queen Susan's portrait, please? I just want to see something." I run my fingers through my hair and shuffle to Susan's portrait. Liam's eyes trail from me to the painting numerous times and I tap my foot impatiently.

"Well?"

Liam folds his arms and looks at me. "You look an awful lot like her." I nod and walk away.

"Yes," I murmur solemnly. "I've heard that before. Plenty of times. Many people are surprised when we tell them we're not related. We're just best friends. It's very flattering to be said to look like Susan though. She's very pretty."

"I'm sure," Liam agrees. "I've read about her beauty in the book I gave you."

"Me too-especially the chapter that mention the incident with Rabadash. It's like that back in England, too. Boys are constantly chasing after Susan but they always seem like the wrong type of guys for her..." I break off and turn back to see Susan's painted smile. "She's always been prettier than me..."

"Don't say anything like that," Liam snaps. He lifts my chin so I face him and gives me a reassuring grin. "You're a result of Aslan's work, you're perfectly fine just as you are."

I look away in embarrassment and Liam lets his hand fall. "Thanks you," I blush, looking everywhere but at him. Casually, I look back at the paintings and beside Edmund's portrait hangs an enticing painting I'm sure I've seen before.

**Flashback**

The eyes of the young girl stare at the canvas in pure concentration. She grips the paintbrush menacingly and blends the assortment of colors together, smearing the results on the thick material. My eyes follow her movements with fascination; I could watch her paint for hours.

"So, what is this one called?" I ask quietly. Lucy keeps her eyes on her work but smiles.

"I'm not quite sure yet...I'll figure it out when it's finished." I nod and sit up on the bench. Susan reads a book beside me, Edmund on her other side with a box of half eaten Turkish Delights on his lap. Lucy hums a tune and we all relax in the shade of their porch.

Out of habit, I shake my right leg up and down and break the silence once more. "May I see it?" Edmund licks the sugar off his fingers and shoves the now empty box to Susan, who gives it to me. I give them both a 'stop-acting-like-brats' look and they give me a 'well, they started it' look.

Lucy stands up, sets her palette on the stool, and turns the tripod to show us her work. A tall, lamppost stands in the middle of a snow covered land. A small girl with her back turned has her hand on the towering lamppost, head a bit to the side examining her surroundings.

"Bloody Hell! That's amazing!" Edmund states with some sugar at the corner of his mouth.

Susan punches him on the shoulder and shouts, "Watch your language in front of Lucy!"

"The name?" I remind Lucy. She taps her chin and gazes into the distance.

"The Beginning," she announces. She picks up the paintbrush and dips the tip in black paint. The three of us watch as Lucy gets down on one knee and holds the edge of the newly-titled painting. In careful cursive, Lucy signs on the bottom right-hand corner 'the Valiant.'

**End of Flashback**

Sure enough, in the bottom right-hand corner is Lucy's signature. I spot more pictures down the wall but a particular one catches my eye. A striking woman in an elegant dress stands in front of a crowd, sharing a kiss with a handsome man. The wide-eyed crowd watches the couple and 3 figures grin behind the two. I recognize the awe-struck Edmund, the smirking Lucy, and sullen Peter. I scan over the slightly familiar faces on the sides and discover a magnificent, lion painted in the far left corner. He has a bitter-sweet smile engraved onto his face, much like Peter's.

"This is Aslan?" I ask pointing at the corner. "The one who created Narnia?"

Liam nods and walks back towards the entrance of the library, I follow him and make my way to the window seat again. The sun sets in the most wonderful colors and compliments the sea gorgeously. The scenery in Narnia is far more breath-taking than any place back on Earth. "You know, that's the famous Southern Sun Aslan entitled Queen Susan to."

I take a deep breathe and let it out. "I have to apologize to Lilliandil." A shocked Liam looks down at me and I furrow my brow.

"Apologize?"

"Yes, apologize. Susan's my best friend so I automatically took her side and didn't consider the Queen's feelings. Caspian's been so courteous to me and I've been acting like a predatory brat towards his wife. Maybe if I got to know the star..."

"Half-star," Liam corrects. He sighs and rubs the back of his neck. "You see, Evalynn...there are a few, well a lot actually...There's just a lot of Narnians that witnessed the Queen and King's...parting. They are the people that hold something against the new queen without hesitation."

"Are you one of them?"

Sigh. "...Yes. But you're not getting it! Queen Lilliandil has one of the biggest hearts in Narnia. She's actually fairly sweet but-"

"You still want to hate her?"

"In harsher terms, yes. But I try to set it aside because I feel it would disappoint Aslan."

I open the window and set my arms on the window sill. "I never thought of it that way. Ughh, I know when I'm in the wrong but I hate apologizing!"

Liam scoots next to me and eyes me. "Too much pride?"

"Something like that."

We sit there for a while watching the Narnian sun fall behind the waves. Someone knocks on the heavy door and Glenstorm walks in.

"Good Evening. I'm here to take Lady Evalynn to her chamber."

I get up and Liam follows. "Allow me to come with you. You know, so I'm aware of where to go if the king wishes to-"

"No need," the centaur claims. "For his Majesty has made sure to put Sir Liam's and Lady Evalynn's chambers next to each others."

We exchange looks, mine more of shock and Liam's more of interest. "That's great then!" Liam says with a lot of enthusiasm. "Then Glenstorm, if it's alright with you, I'll just walk with Lady Evalynn to our chambers. It's late so you may be excused from any more work the king gives you." Glenstorm looks at Liam and walks out of the library.

"Are you even allowed to excuse him like that?" I ask.

Liam yawns and stretches out his arms in the air above. "Well, of course. I'm his majesties most noble knight _slash_ right-hand man. You're not the only one that's close to royalty, Miss Keynes." My mouth hangs open and he simply smiles. "Come on, it's been a long day."

He takes my hand and leads me down the long, open hallway. He greets everyone we see in the castle and introduces me to each on of them. We go up a flight of stairs and eventually stop in front of 2 doors that are very close to each other.

"Which one is-"

"The room to the left was the one vacant so that one's yours. The one on my right is Trumpkin's- the dwarf. Anyways, sleep well. Perhaps after you apologize tomorrow, we can find you some...more Narnian suiting clothes," he notes as he eyes my uniform.

"Oh," I sleepily say. "That's a good idea. Well...goodnight."

Liam brings my fingers to his lips and he gently lays a kiss on them. I feel my face burn as he lets go of my hand. "Goodnight. I hope you have sweet dreams of Him." Liam smiles and strides to his room.

"Him?"

Never breaking eye contact, Liam smirks and slowly closes his door. I stand in place for a while, trying to process what just happened. Shaking my head, I enter my chamber. If I wasn't so tired, I'd gaze at all the beauty the room offers but I instead flop onto the big bed. Eagerly, I pull the light blue covers over my body and stare at the ceiling. My eyes begin to feel heavy and I imagine myself back in the meadow where I first fell into this magical world. I can practically feel the gentle wind against my skin and the warm sun caress my face.

"Dear one, we have much to talk about."

* * *

><p>See? Lynn will make amends and all will be well:) Feel free to review!<p> 


	9. 3 Days Time

The great lion stands before me in the middle of the meadow and I bow. Hot, prickly tears stream down my face and I wipe them away, confused by why I'm even crying.

"Hello Aslan," I greet in a shy voice.

"Please rise, Daughter of Eve." I get up but keep my head down. "You are uneasy by my presence, Evalynn."

I shake my head and look up to the lion making his way towards me. "No! That's not it! I'm...just not worthy, not even close to worthy to speak to you, Aslan!" I look down again and rub my eyes.

"I believe you are." I stand there for a few moments and weep into my palms. I slowly pry my hands away from my face and face Aslan again. "I also believe you are capable of the great task I am about to bestow onto you."

"Anything, Aslan. I will do anything for you."

"Your dear friend, Susan, is on the verge of losing herself. Slowly, she will bury the memories of Narnia until they are gone forever.

"They're painful memories-doesn't she have the choice to forget them?"

"Evalynn, I know you have read of the elder king and queen's last visit. I said they would not be returning to Narnia, not that they would never be happy again."

I nod. "So where do I come in?"

He sighs and says, "I ask that you watch over Queen Susan: Save her from herself. She's risking everything she knows by immersing herself in other things. You must rekindle her memories of Narnia, for her siblings will not always be there to bring her back."

"They won't?"

Aslan shakes his head. "Normally, I must not show the future of others but this intertwines with your life. Allow me to show you what's ahead."

He breathes on me and I find us outside the train station in London. Smoke rises and escapes from the entrance and police officers swarm the entire area. On-lookers are held behind with yellow tape as bodies are being pulled out of the structure. I gasp as Edmund and Peter are carried on 2 firemen's backs. Both of their clothes are covered in blood as bruises and cuts are all over their skin. Then another fireman comes out, a teenage Lucy in his arms. I cry out in anguish and fall to my knees beside Aslan. He raises his paw to my shoulder and I turn into him, burying my face in his mane.

"LET ME GO! THAT'S MY FAMILY!"

I look up and find a grown-up Susan screaming at a policeman that has his arms restraining her.

Her mask of makeup runs down her face as she goes berserk in his hold. She fights herself out of his grip and runs under the tape, making her way to where the firemen laid her siblings down. In disbelief, she shakes Lucy and screams in her little sister's face. "LUCY! LUCY, WAKE UP!"

2 other bodies are laid beside Susan and her siblings. Uncle Frank and Aunt Helen's faces look into the sky with lifeless, dead eyes. Susan stares at them with horror and then hugs Lucy's shoulders. "OH DEAR GOD! LUCY, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE HERE! I'M SO SORRY, JUST PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I shoot up and start to run to Susan but Aslan calls me back. I turn to him and we're suddenly back in the meadow.

"Do you see what you must do now?"

I put my hand on my chest and try to take in what I just witnessed. "Yes, Aslan. But why me? Of all people, why me?"

"Dear one," He begins. "I have planned your friendship with Queen Susan long before both of you were born, for I knew you would save her somehow. I have seen what's inside your heart and have been reassured of my choice. You would do anything to protect your loved ones, do anything to protect Susan."

"I'm like her guardian angel?" I add.

"Yes," Aslan laughs. "Like her guardian angel."

We share a smile and I turn to watch the trees dance. "Does this mean I must go back to my world?" Aslan nods and I drop my hand. "When must I leave?"

"In 3 days time, young one. I shall let you befriend the Narnians and learn more of their history so you can relate more to Queen Susan's feelings. I know what you are thinking but please do not be afraid to open up to Narnians, for you shall meet them again in my country. Evalynn, please say you will accept my task. Say that will guide my dear child back to me?"

I begin to walk to Aslan, breaking into a run and embracing him. "Of course, anything for Susan. Anything for you."

* * *

><p>I shoot up and find myself back in my given room. I groan and get up, fully awake and energized. I can tell someone's been here because a long, silver dress hangs in front of the wardrobe. I grab it and make my way to the marble bathroom to put it on. I take a bath, seeing as it's very early and should have plenty of time before everyone else in the castle wakes up. I brush my hair and carefully put on the dress, examining myself in it's silky designs in the mirror. A castle servant barges and finds me in front of the sink.<p>

"My lady, I'm so sorry! I thought you were in the library again!" She says defensively as she backs out.

I smooth my dress and walk out of the bathroom. "Please don't worry about it ma'am," I assure her. She smiles and I exit the room and make my way to the throne room.

The same 2 fauns from yesterday nod to me and I remember to curtsey. They open the door for me and I walk in. 'Oh, perfect...' I think as I see a glint of a blinding light in front of me. I keep walking and go straight to Lilliandil.

"Queen Lillandil?"

She turns and gives me a radiant smile, making me feel even worse than I already do.

"Lady Evalynn, it's still early. What are you doing here?"

"Well," I breathe. "This is the only other room I know the way to, I couldn't remember how to get to the library."

"Oh," she glumly whispers.

I straighten up and suck up my pride. "And to apologize," I burst. "I'm so sorry. I've been acting hostile towards you even though I do not know you."

She gives me an understanding look and touches my arm. "It's alright, I can see where you're coming from; I forgive you. Perhaps we can be friends?"

The corners of my mouth pull up and nod to her. "I would like that." She pulls me into a hug and I gladly reciprocate it.

"There's a pleasant sight," a voice calls behind us. We turn to see Caspian enter the room. "The guards told me you both were in here. I have called everyone; it's time for breakfast."

Lilliandil grabs my hand and we follow Caspian to the dining room. Liam, Trumpkin, Glenstorm, and Tavros are already at the table, watching us as we enter. Liam gives me a thumbs up as he sees Lilliandil pulling me along. Everyone exchanges 'good mornings' and I seat myself next to Liam near the head of the table where Caspian sits, Lilliandil across from me.

"So," Caspian says to me as I drink my juice. "Did you find your room to your liking?"

I nod and set my cup down. "Definitely. Thank you so much, Caspian! The room really is great!"

He gives me an approving nod and begins to eat.

"Lyn, I was wondering if you would like to walk around a bit after breakfast? I could show you around the castle," Liam suggests.

"Or you could just ask the girl to marry you already..." Trumpkin scoffs. Tavros starts choking on his drink and Lilliandil covers her mouth, hiding her giggling. Caspian looks at at Liam and raises his eyebrows. Glenstorm keeps a straight face and eyes the dwarf. "What? I've seen the way the lad looks at the girl!"

"I've only known her for a few hours! Maybe another day though," Liam jokes.

I start coughing and Caspian pats me on the back. All eyes turn to me and they wait for me to calm down a bit. "What did you say?" I stammer.

"I was just joking, Lynn! We can go as soon as you finish."

"There's no rush," Tavros speaks.

Liam lowers his eyes and leans his head on his hand, making him look like a kid who has just been scorned.

"There is," I mention. "Aslan has told me I'm must leave for home in 3 days."

Forks plop onto plates and Glenstorm's goblet drops to the ground.

"What?" Lilliandil gasps.

"You've talked to Aslan?" asks Caspian.

"3 days!" Tavros states.

"LEAVE?" Liam nearly screams.

* * *

><p>I can't help it, I'm a sucker for a romance story. So recently, I've been getting some messages suggesting 'something' between Lynn and Liam. I find it really interesting since I originally didn't plan for a romance plot for Lynn. I've been having dreaded writers block so OHHHWELL:p Please review to tell me what you think about the story so far and if you have any ideas for later. OR review just cause:DD<p>

Much appreciation xx


	10. Empty Promises

The two of us sit on the beach's edge near the castle, our feet buried in the cool sand. Liam tosses pebbles across the surface of the water and I close my book.

"I'm sorry," I whisper.

In mid-toss, Liam's arm freezes and he slowly lowers it back to his side. "There's nothing to be sorry about," Liam replies a tad bitterly. I look at him and bite my lip. "If Aslan says you are to leave in three days, you shall leave in three days. Aslan makes things happen for a reason: We just have to accept it."

I fold my hands and place them on my lap. "I suppose you're right."

"Of course I'm right," he barks.

"Well, you're taking this rather well," I say sarcastically. He gives me a menacing look that makes me feel like the worst person alive and I try to return it.

"And you're taking this rather lightly, don't you think? Don't you care that you're leaving? All you've been doing since you got here is talk about how wonderful Narnia is compared to that world of yours! Aren't you sad?"

"Well of course I'm sad! It's just as you said, Liam: 'We just have to accept it.'" Angered I turned this all around, Liam gets up and starts walking away from me. "And where are you going?" I call behind him.

"Obviously back to the castle!" Liam shouts over his shoulder. "But I suppose that doesn't matter either, does it?"

I get up and brush the grains of sand off my dress. "Why are you acting like such a brat now?" This makes him turn around. He starts walking back to me and I actually become scared.

"Well, I'm sorry if being sad of my friend's close departure makes me a brat!" Liam throws in my face, making me cringe. "Has it even crossed your mind to wonder if we will ever see each other again?"

We stare at each other for what seems like ages, neither one of us willing to back down. I throw my hands up in defeat and roll my eyes. "Liam, don't get me wrong! I'll miss you and the others but Aslan has plans for me back home! God, Liam! You have no idea how much this is crushing me but no matter-"

Out of nowhere, Liam leans down and pecks my cheek. As he pulls away, he raises his hand and runs his thumb against my jawbone. "I'm...sorry, I just..."

I quickly wipe his hand off me and sprint back to the castle, leaving a speechless Liam on the shore. Caspian meets me on the staircase and grabs my arm. "Lynn! Why did you run away from him?"

"YOU WERE WATCHING?" I squeal. I can feel my cheeks burn with embarrassment and fury flow through my blood.

"I wasn't the only one!" Caspian says defensively, putting his hands in the air. "Everyone else was too!" I groan and start running again, never stopping until I reach my room. I slam the door and scramble into the sheets, tightly shutting my eyes.

* * *

><p>I stand in the middle of the empty throne room, the sun peaking brightly through the high glass ceiling. I wonder why I'm all of a sudden here and start to break for the door.<p>

"My, my. Who do we have here?"

I turn around and find someone other than Caspian on his throne. The woman has long, ash-blonde hair that drapes her body and skin as white as paper, easily blending with her boundless dress. She keeps a stone-hard face yet smiles with her eyes. She grips the arms of the throne and carefully gets up, keeping her gaze on me. _Click, click, click._ The room echos her footsteps loudly as she declines down the steps, walking straight towards me. Her demonic green eyes dance as she comes closer and closer. The hairs on my neck raise.

"Stay back, Jadis."

She stops and tilts her head to the side, cracking a smile. "You are a feisty one. I wonder why the great lion would choose someone like you to watch over the gentle queen..."

She stretches out a bony hand to touch my face but I smack it down. "Don't touch me," I howl. Jadis' grin grows ten times wider and she eyes me.

"My, are you beautiful! Such fair skin! Oh, and those eyes- such a fair shade of blue...but nothing special compared to your friend Susan's." I tremble at the comment and it doesn't go unnoticed by the witch. "Have I struck a chord? A touchy subject perhaps? Very good." At light speed, she circles around me and grabs my face. "Such a sad tale: always being second best next to your best friend. Tell me, do you ever get jealous?" I stay silent. "I said, _tell me: Do. You. Ever. Get. Jealous?_"

Her cold fingers run up and down my neck and she grabs a fistful of my hair, pulling it to move my head back. "Let go of me, you foul-" She rips my hair mightier than before and bares her teeth.

"Don't talk to me like that, you inferior child. You are nothing when you stand next to Susan! I pity you, really I do. That lion you adore so much is making you go back to that filthy home of yours! The world where you must follow and wait on the woman who stands superior over you. Face it, the lion is damning you!"

"How dare you speak about Aslan like that!" I riot. I fight her grip and she complies.

"I know you're hurting inside, dear. The one who is supposedly the good one is causing you to ache. You know, if you follow me, _if you worship me_, I'll make sure you never feel this way again. I'll make sure you will never have to worry about being under that girl ever again!"

"Be quiet, you liar. I will not believe your empty promises!"

She gives me a chilly laugh and grazes the skin of my cheek. "My empty promises? Oh no, my dear child! Your beloved Aslan is the only one with empty promises! Why would he ask you to look over someone's life when he can't even look over yours?" With that, her fingers turn into long talons and she digs them into my unsuspecting eyes.

I scream in pain and claw at her arms. "STOP! ASLAN, MAKE HER STOP! HELP ME, PLEASE! MAKER HER STOP, ASLAN!"

Her wicked laughter fills the silence, twisting her hands and digging deeper. "Maybe this way, you will see sense. Now tell me: Where is your precious savior now?" Pause. "Precisely. No where. Why don't you join me, Evalynn. I will take care of you- I'll take care of everything!"

"STOP!"

I sit up in my bed and breathe heavily. Perspiration drips down my forehead and I begin to sob into a pillow. "Why didn't you come, Aslan?" I moan through my hiccups. I continue to weep until I see my error. I look up to the sky and say as if he could hear me, "Why would you choose me? I'm so weak! Don't you see me, Aslan?

I wait for a response, as if one were actually coming. The great lion's voice is unheard and I chuck the pillow at the wall, completely confused.

"Of course you don't."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm aware this chapter is really weird but I really enjoy writing Jadis' hot-and-cold personality. Review please?<strong>


	11. Have Faith

"Lady Evalynn!"

I bring my face out of my hands and find Lilliandil at my doorway. I watch as her face changes its expression numerous times as she scans the mess of a room. "Morning," I greet as I put on a tiny smile. I wrap my arms around my legs and lower my eyes, hoping she didn't notice how red they are.

The queen makes her way over broken shards of glass and scattered parchments of paper and rests on her knees beside me on the cold floor. "Did a storm strike your room? I could hear the ruckus all the way down from my own!" I remain silent and she puts a light hand on my back. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I try to casually pass.

"You are homesick?" I shake my head. "Is this about Sir Liam?" I furiously shake my head this time.

"I must admit that I am a bit upset everyone was spying on us yesterday! Other than that, I'm fine."

She thinks for a moment and opens her mouth. "Is it that time of the month again?" I laugh at this one yet shake my head again. "So what is it?"

"I don't know if I can tell you," I sheepishly inform her. "I mean, if I could, I would but..."

"I understand," says Lilliandil.

We sit there for a few minutes in silence and oddly enough, it's a comfortable silence, not awkward. I unravel and look at the half-star. "About Liam..."

She chuckles and rubs her neck. "Yes?"

"Everyone was spying on us?"

Sigh. "From the throne room. I'm sorry, we couldn't help it! Caspian had told us that Sir Liam's always been the shy, quiet-type and it's interesting since he's so perky and open around you! Especially since you've only known each other for a short time! It's amusing to watch the boy try to impress you." I find myself grinning and I try to keep a straight face. "You know, it really is hurting him that you're leaving."

"I know and I feel terrible, really I do! But...Aslan has something planned for me back home."

She finds my hand and squeezes it. "And how do you feel about Sir Liam?"

"I don't know..." I reply. "He's...nice. He's always making sure I'm happy and comfortable and he has this really _wonderful_ smile that reaches his brown eyes and-"

"You hear yourself, don't you?" I run my fingers through my hair and stare at the ground. "Would you like to want to hear what I think? I think you care for him, like him even. You may just be a little scared to admit it."

"I don't want to admit it!" I burst. "I don't want to start something and have to leave it! I don't want what happened to Susan happen to me!"

Tears stream down my face and Lilliandil brings me into a hug. "Let me tell you something, Lady Evalynn. When Caspian first brought me to Narnia, I was very shy and closed off around people. I spent my time burying myself with books in the library for a good month. I fell across this one book in particular that told me of Caspian's infatuation with the Gentle Queen. I confronted him about it and he said she was his first love, even though they only shared a short amount of time together. We married a few years after that but I knew there was always something missing. There always will be something missing. Although he is my husband on a certificate, I believe I will never truly have all of his love. What I am trying to say is that even though you will leave Narnia, you will not leave Sir Liam's heart. "

She wipes my tears and holds me tighter. "You know," I sniff. "You can call me Lynn. We're friends after all."

"Alright," she chimes, rubbing my arm to soothe me.

"I appreciate you doing this, talking to me and all. You're like the older sister I never had."

"You're welcome. If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here." We help each other up off the floor and walk to the door. "Don't worry, a servant will clean this up. Let's get some food inside you."

I nod and we walk to the dining room to join the others.

* * *

><p>"Caspian, could I talk to you?"<p>

He looks up from an important looking document and sits up in his desk chair. "Of course, Lynn. Please, sit down." He gestures to the other chair in his study and smiles. "What would you like to talk about?"

I seat myself and look Caspian straight in the eyes. "I need some guidance. There's not much I can tell you but I've been given a task by Aslan himself. Caspian, I'm scared. Last night, last night the White Witch visited me in my dreams. She took all my insecurities and attacked me with them. She started...hurting me and asking why Aslan wasn't coming to my rescue. To tell you the truth, I didn't know how to respond. I was terrified! She kept taunting me, asking me why he'd tell me to protect someone when he wasn't even watching over me. Now, I'm starting to question myself. I'm starting to question Aslan. God, I must sound like the most horrible person!"

Caspian gets up from his seat, walks around, and sits on the corner of his desk, facing me. "I don't think you're a horrible person, Lynn. Liam has told me that you have read of my tale. Surely you now I did the same. I questioned myself, I questioned Aslan, and I almost gave into the White Witch. You wonder why Aslan did not swoop in to save you? Perhaps he was letting you grow- grow stronger in faith. When something bad happens to you and it's over, you look over your life and become more thankful for the good things you have been blessed with. Aslan is readying you for the task ahead."

I take in his words and nod. "Thank you. I needed that."

Caspian nods and pats my back. "I'm glad I could be of help. Just remember that Aslan is always with you. Have faith, Evalynn."

My eyes widen and instead of Caspian in front of me, I see my older brother.

**Flashback**

"Where are you going?"

He turns around and adjusts his uniform. "I just got a call, Lynn. Guess I have to go earlier than planned. They need more troops in Russia and I'm ready to serve my country."

I look up at him and begin to whimper. "Now?"

"Yes now, my Evalynn. C'mon, you're 11 already! Don't cry! You have to be strong for the family, be strong for me- alright?" He kisses the corner of my eye just before another tear can spill.

"But you said you would take me into town and we would watch a movie."

He takes off his hat, revealing his disheveled dark hair. His eyes gaze forward and he licks his lips.

"We can watch that movie as soon as I come home. I'll even buy you some snacks to eat while you watch it."

"Any snack I want?" I test.

"Any snack you want," he confirms.

I crack a smile. "You'll try to come home soon?"

He crouches down to one knee and holds my hands in his. "Of course," he replies, looking up at me with serious eyes. "You know I will. I promise."

My parents walk out the front door with his luggage in my father's hands. "Are you ready?"

He gets up and pulls me into bear hug. "I'll miss you, my little dreamer." Taking the suitcase from my father, he makes his way to the car and stands with the door open for a moment. I start crying again and the boy runs back to me.

"Almost forgot!" He reaches in his shirt and pulls out a black book. "I want you to have this: Keep it, read it, love it. If you do, I guarantee you will never be alone." I grip onto him and feel his arms wrap around me once more. "And this-" I pull away and look at his outstretched hand. In his open palm, he cups a silver bracelet with a crucifix charm. He gingerly takes my wrist and clasps it on. "Have faith, Evalynn. For He always will have faith in you."

I give my brother one last hug and he starts to walk back. "I love you, Theo. Make sure to write!"

He gets into the car and puts his hand out the window, waving. "I will! And you make sure not to grow up too much while I'm gone! I love you!"

**End of Flashback**

I think about how sad I was the day I lost my bracelet back in America during junior high. The bible on my nightstand back home filled with letters crushed inside that would never receive a reply.

"Lynn!"

I snap back to reality as Caspian waves a hand in my face.

"Sorry, sorry! I was...just thinking about back home."

"Oh," he mumbles. "Well, it's almost time for lunch. Will you be accompanying me to the dining room?"

"I can't," I mumble as I get up. "If you'll excuse me, I think I should go find Liam."

Caspian nods approvingly and opens the door. "I believe he mentioned going to the stables."

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	12. In My Way

I walk out of the door and sprint down the main hall.

"Wait!" I turn around and find the king waving his arms in the air, standing halfway in his office. "Come back here! I want to give you something!"

A bit annoyed, I run all the way back and glide into his office. "Yes, Caspian?"

He shuffles to the elegant cabinet behind his dask and opens two big doors. My eyes fly open and I gasp. With the utmost care, he takes from a transparent, glass box an ivory horn and holds it towards me. "There's been something telling me that you should hold onto this."

I hold both my hands out and he passes it to me. I gaze at its beauty, tracing the complex designs and run my fingers up to the lion's head. "Are you sure?" I ask with my head down, completely flabbergasted.

"Of course," Caspian replies. "And this also." I look up and see his hands bearing Susan's legendary bow and arrows. I tie the horn around my waist and practically snatch them out of his hands. I admire the work and eye the initials on the quiver. "Do you know how to shoot? Perhaps later I could-"

"Don't insult me your majesty," I laugh. "I'm on the archery team back home. Scratch that, I was forced onto the archery team back home actually. Susan begged me all fifth year! Now I'm co-captain with her."

"Quite impressive," Caspians admits.

"Thank you. Now, I'm sorry to be rude but I must go talk to Liam."

"Of course, I'm sorry to hold you back."

"No problem," I say backing out. "Thank you Caspian, really! Please tell everyone I'm sorry for missing lunch!" I wave and bolt down the hall again, making my way to the stable.

* * *

><p>"God, I'm so stupid! She must hate me now, Adrian! Every time I see her, she's always avoiding me!"<p>

Liam brushes Adrian's mane as he goes back and forth with the horse.

"Liam, you and I both know you are not stupid. And I couldn't imagine Lady Evalynn hating you-she doesn't seem like that type of person!"

"I know, I know. But she _ran away _from me when I kissed her on the beach! What do you think that means, hmm?"

"You surprised the girl!"

I sneak through the door and hang the quiver, bow, and horn on a hook in the wall. Silently, I creep up behind Liam and tap on his shoulder. "You did surprise me."

The boy has a spasm and Adrian steps away a little, causing Liam to lose his balance and fall back into a pile of hay. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Keynes! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"I'm so sorry," I say as I help him up and brush the hay off.

"Forget it," he snaps. "Why are you here anyways?"

"Liam," Adrian quietly interjects.

"Sorry. So...what brings you here?"

I look down and poke the ground with my foot. "I wanted to come here and apologize. Ughh, you know how much I hate apologizing...Listen, I'm sorry I called you a brat. You've been the sweetest guy to me ever since you found me in the meadow. You and I both know you're far from a brat! And...Liam, I'm so sorry! You're right, I was taking my leaving pretty lightly and I feel really bad. Believe me, back home is absolutely nothing compared to Narnia but...I have to do something back there."

I look at him from under my eyelashes and quickly look away. He has his arms across his chest in a displeased manner and a cold expression upon his face.

"Liam!" Adrian hisses. "Accept the apology! For the sake of Aslan, answer the girl at least!"

He straightens up and puts his arms down. "Yeah I forgive you," He says in a ticked off way.

On impulse, I throw my arms around Liam and start to giggle like an idiot. "I'm gonna miss you to death!"

It takes him a while to respond but he slowly wraps his arms around me and returns my hug. "I'll miss you too, Lynn. Really, I will." He looks at me and tries to gather his words. "Lynn...I think I-" He pauses again and loosens his grip around me. Slowly, he starts to fall but he keeps his dark eyes glued to me.

"Liam, what are you-" Liam's knees hit the ground with a loud _thump_ and his whole body shortly follows. The sound of feet shuffling is heard near the entrance as I eye a dagger in Liam's back.

"OH DEAR ASLAN!" Adrian screeches. He raises to his back legs and starts to wail as I fall to my knees beside Liam's body. "OH DEAR, HOLY ASLAN! LADY EVALYNN, IS HE DEAD?"

I check his pulse and shake my head toward the horse. "No, no. He's breathing. Oh God, Adrian! What do I do, what do I do? I'm so scared...what do I do?" I begin to choke back tears and I look up at the disturbed Adrian.

"Lady Evalynn, go after the bastard who did this! You can still catch them-I can hear them making their way toward the Western Wild! Take Liam's sword and dagger on his belt! Don't worry, I'll stay with him."

I struggle a little as I tear Liam's leather belt off his waist and buckle it around my own. "Adrian, I don't even know how to use these weapons!...Oh Aslan, please help me!" I desperately sob into the air.

"C'mon, Lady Evalynn, hurry! Chase after him!"

I get to my feet and gather everything off the hook. I sling the bow and quiver over my shoulder and strap the horn on the belt beside the sword. I take one last look at Liam and storm out of the stable and run towards the Western Wild.

* * *

><p>The trees make way as I run through the dark space. I gently brush them as I go by, remembering in the books that they are gentle.<p>

"I know you're here, you son of a bitch." I taunt. A twig snaps and I load the arrow. "Why did you do it, huh?" There's an intense silence and my temper flares. "DON'T DO ANYTHING UNLESS YOU'RE WILLING TO PAY THE CONSEQUENCES, YOU COWARD!"

Leafs crunch and I turn around. A dwarf runs toward me with a knife and I release the arrow. I give a devious smile as I watch it make its home in his stomach, the knife flying out of his hands. He falls to the ground and I wait a few seconds to see if he's dead. A moan escapes his lips and I slowly shuffle to his body. The dwarf's small hands itch at the areas around the wound, he howls with pain and I tower over him in satisfaction.

"Why'd. You. Do. It?" I say through gritted teeth.

He stares at the sky above us and keeps clawing at his body. "He was in my way," he whimpers. I glare at him and begin to twist the arrow. He lets out a cry and I grip the arrow tighter in my hands.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IN YOUR WAY?" I blare in his face. He closes his eyes and stops moving his hands. He mumbles something under his breath and I lean closer toward him. "What did you say?"

"I said," he begins. "HE WAS IN MY WAY!" His hands reach into his shirt and he pulls out another knife, quickly lodging it into my leg.

I scream and fall on to back, the quiver of arrows push against my spine. Automatically, I hug my leg and howl with shrieks. The dwarf gets up and pushes against the knife, making me scream even louder. He begins to walk away. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" I demand from behind, still lying on the ground. He turns back and crouches next to me.

"You should have listened to the queen."

"Wha-what," I begin as I shake my head. "Lilliandil would never-"

"Not that useless queen, you idiot! I meant her majesty, queen Jadis."

I glare at the dwarf and finger the handle of the knife in my leg. "She made you do this."

"She's capable of a lot of things, Missy. Like getting you to do things, getting in your head... Getting into your dreams."

Something inside me snaps and I heave the knife out of my leg and into his eye. He yelps in agony and tries to pull it out. I pull myself up and begin to limp away, looking back as he wedges it out-stuff disgustingly spraying out. He begins to race towards me and I try to quicken my pace. I stupidly trip over the skirt of my dress and curse at myself. The dwarf jumps in the air, the bloody knife over his head. I lift my good leg and kick him in defense, he lands a few feet away. My fingers stumble over the belt and I release the horn. "_Please let this work." _My hands shake as I bring the horn to my lips and I blow with all my might. An eerie yet comforting sound is let into the air and the dwarf's angered words follow.

I look around and wait for the Pevensies to come to my rescue. They don't. The dwarf dashes to me and once again raises the knife, stabbing me in the same place my arrow landed in him. I whimper and cough up a little blood. He raises it again and again and again, gashing my body every time in the exact same place. I'm on the edge of consciousness. I watch as the blood-drenched knife raises once more and I close my eyes. "_Maybe Jadis was right...No...Maybe Aslan's finally letting me see Theo again..."_

"Ooof!"

It takes all my strength to see why the dwarf hasn't thrust the knife back in my stomach. At the same time my eyes open, he falls beside me-his ugly green eyes stare back. I feel myself being lifted and someone keeps calling my name. My mouth opens to respond but no words come out. "Lynn, please stay with me! Please! Hurry Adrian, back to the castle!" My eyelids fall and I can only stare at the back of them.

* * *

><p>Here's another chapter:3 Sorry for the wait and confusion! I'll try my best to update as much as I possibly can(but keep in mind it's Summer vacation!) and make things clearer:) Thanks so, so much for reading! What'd ya think of the chapter? Review suggestions, ideas, or just cause;D You know I love it when you guys review, they make my day! Update soon-<p>

Much appreciation xx


	13. Least We Can Do

"Lynn! Lynn! Please wake up, Lynn!"

My eyes flutter open and I see Lilliandil sitting on a stool at my bedside, crying on my lap. Caspian tries to soothe his wife by rubbing her back and whispering things into her ear. I look down and find a wide, red circle visible on my body through my bedsheets.

"What happened?" I ask in a raspy voice. The two look up and stare at me with unbelieving eyes.

"You're awake!" Caspian rejoices.

"Liam!" Lilliandil says softly then repeats louder. "LIAM! LIAM! COME IN HERE! SHE'S AWAKE! LYNN'S AWAKE!"

A puffy, red-eyed yet alive Liam enters the room and nearly falls over. He covers his mouth and holds onto the doorframe. "You're awake..." He runs to my other side and grips my arm. "I'm so sorry, Lynn, I'm so sorry! I wasn't there to stop him and-and look what he did to you! God, I'm so sorry!" He breaks down in front of me and all my body allows me do is stare at him. He buries his face in his hands and I turn my head to face the ceiling. I'm quickly swallowed back under.

* * *

><p>I sit in the meadow again, just like I had with Aslan. My hands fall to my abdomen and I'm surprised to see I'm perfectly fine-no blood in sight.<p>

From behind me, a high voice calls my name. "Lynn?"

I turn around and dig my nails into the dirt. Tears erupt from my eyes as I scramble to my feet. The petite girl runs forward and embraces me. I wrap my arms around her as though she'll disappear the next second and sob into her hair.

"Lucy!" I muffle. I loosen my grip a little and look at her. "You're here! Thank Aslan, you're here!"

"Where am I?" She pipes, trying to play dumb.

"It's alright, Lu. I know all about Narnia. You can relax."

Her mouth drops as she finally realizes I know everything. "We're in Narnia! Oh my, I thought I wasn't suppose to return?"

"I think I know why we're here. I blew Susan's horn when the dwarf was..." My body shudders at the memory and Lucy holds me tighter.

"What dwarf? WAS IT TRUMPKIN? IS TRUMPKIN HERE WITH YOU?"

"No," I sadly tell her. "I'm sorry. He's back at the castle. Lucy, I think you're here because I was attacked and I blew the horn to call for help."

She steps back and eyes me from head to toe. "Attacked? Where? Are you okay, Lynn?"

"I'm fine Lu, really! It's weird, I'm fine here but back in the castle I'm practically dying."

"Dying?" Lucy repeats hysterically. "Lynn, that's not considered 'being fine,' you're dying!"

"Forget it," I sigh. "Where are your siblings? Are you here alone?"

She nods and holds my hands. "I'm alone...Or at least I'm pretty sure I'm alone. When I arrived, I was the only one in the woods."

"That's okay. I'm just really glad to see you, I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too! Well, talking to you and all. I mean, we visit you but it's kinda weird since Susan's always by your side crying and-"

Lucy speaks so fast so I can hardly keep up. I catch the last part and grip her hands tighter. "What do you mean always by my side? Lu, I've been in Narnia this whole time! Why would Susan be crying?"

She tilts her head in confusion and quickly mends, putting on a worried expression. "That's right...Lynn, I don't know exactly how to tell you this..."

"What?" I rave. "What is it, Lu? Just tell me, I need to know!"

Pause. Lucy stares at our hands and looks up at me. "Back home, back on Earth, you're in a hospital in London. Lynn, you've been in a coma for a month now."

I shake my head and let go of her. I back up a little and bring my head to my forehead. "How is that possible? I told you, I've been in Narnia! This is so confusing! I've only been here for 3 days but it's been a month back home?"

"Well, you see, time in Narnia and time back home can be very unpredictable."

"Yes, I've read the history books about your visits."

She nods and sits herself down on the bed of flowers. I do the same and lie down, closing my eyes.

"Why do you suppose I'm here?"

I have to think about this one. "Maybe Aslan wanted me to have someone to talk to, Lu. It hasn't exactly been a walk in the park for me lately."

"But surely someone in the castle is willing to talk to you?"

"Of course but perhaps Aslan thought I could use your words of wisdom...Could I ask you something?"

"Anything."

I take a deep breath and slowly let it out. "How do stay so...faithful to Aslan. To Narnia? Doesn't it hurt you like it does to Susan?"

"Well, of course it hurts but wouldn't it hurt Aslan more if I stopped believing? Aslan has done so much for us: comfort us, protect us, _love us._ The least we can do is have faith in him, believe in him." I admire her innocent, childish response. Sometimes younger ones have the purest and smartest answers to everything.

"I never thought about it like that..."

A lions roar fills the air and we both sit up. "Aslan!" Lucy shrieks. From the woods, the great lion appears and walks toward us. Lucy gets up and tackles the lion to the ground in a hug.

"It's good to see you again, Lucy," Aslan states in a joyous tone. I walk over and perch myself next to the two.

"Hello, Aslan."

His amber eyes soften as he sees me and I smile. "Hello, Evalynn."

"Aslan," Lucy whispers, gaining back his attention. "I thought I was not supposed to come back?"

"Dear one, I'm sorry to say but you're not _exactly _in Narnia. Both of you are asleep in the worlds you are in. Lucy, I have brought you here to help guide Evalynn, to help her. Soon, she will return to you and your siblings back to your home world but she still has much to learn here." Lucy hangs her head a little and Aslan brushes his head against hers. "Do not fret, my child, for I am always with you."

"I know," Lucy reassures. Aslan stands up and both Lucy and I follow.

"You two will shortly wake up back in your worlds. This is goodbye for now but we shall see each other another day."

Lucy smiles and closes her eyes. "See you soon, Lynn...Goodbye, Aslan."

"Goodbye, Lucy." Aslan blows a gust of air into the young girl's face and in a blink of an eye, she disappears. I close my eyes and wait for Aslan to send me back to the castle. "Not quite yet, Evalynn. I must talk to you about some things."

I open my eyes and he motions for me to get up. I do as does himself. "What would you like to talk about?"

"Let us walk," he whispers as he beckons for me to follow him into the woods.

* * *

><p>The trees dance around us as we walk past them, their slender branches caress my face in a friendly greeting. My feet begin to feel heavy once I recognize the direction we're headed in and I stop in my tracks.<p>

"Please, Aslan. Please don't make me go back there," I plead.

He stares back at me and I quickly run up to stand beside him. "Hold onto me and do not be afraid."

I dig my hand into his fur and feel all uneasiness wash away. We walk closer and closer and eventually stop at the sight.

"Why did you take me back here?"

He stays still and looks at the forgotten knife submerged in a pile of leafs. "Tell me, why do you think I didn't come to save you?" Aslan asks me.

My hand slowly falls from his body and we turn to face each other. "I don't know, Aslan. I honestly don't know what to tell you."

We stand in silence and even the trees pause their movements. "It pained me," the great lion explains. "It really pained me to watch my child be hurt but I couldn't help. I had to let you grow, just as Caspian explained. Evalynn, I'm sorry I didn't come to you when Jadis attacked you. I'm especially sorry I didn't come to help you yesterday. You have to understand it was for your sake, dear one."

I embrace the lion and blink back tears. "It's alright, Aslan, I'm fine. I believe in you...I have faith in you."

His body relaxes and I tightly shut my eyes. "I have decided to let you stay in Narnia a bit longer. Take your time to heal, take your time to explore my land."

"Thank you," I whisper into his shoulder. My tears fall more rapidly and bury themselves into Aslan's mane.

"I have so much love for you, Evalynn. Don't forget that. Now, it's time for you to return to Cair Paravel." I let go and step back, eyes still closed. "And remember my words from before: Do not be afraid to open up to the Narnians."

"Never." My hair blows back as his breath touches my face.

* * *

><p>I wake up with a smile on my face. Lilliandil sits in the corner, a book in her lap. Caspian must have gone back to his duties as king since he's not in sight. Liam sits on a chair with his head on the side of my bed asleep, his large, warm hands surrounding my left hand. I coax myself up and lean against the wooden headboard. "Good Morning."<p>

Lilliandil's head pops up and the book flies to the ground. She gets up from her seat and rushes to my other side. "Stay with me, Lynn!"

Liam starts to stir from all the noise and he suddenly shoots up. His hazy eyes stare at me and he tightens his grasp around my hand. "You're awake! Oh Lynn, please try to stay awake this time," he urges me.

I look from Liam to Lilliandil and feel my smile grow. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

><p><strong>A little something you should know: So you may wonder: "Dang, why is this story so dramatic and why does Lynn seem like she's PMSing all the time?" My answer to that is cause I'm Filipino:p I know what you're thinking, "whaaa?" I grew up watching FilipinoAsian dramas and that stuff is insane(yet entertaining) If someone isn't dying, crying, of looking for their long-lost kid, you're probably watching the news-_-)**

ANYWAYS, Ta-Daa~ I betcha didn't guess Lucy would come back, did ya? I don't know, Lucy's one of my favorite characters and I kinda missed her in the story. I also learned that the more I write about Lilliandil, the less I hate her-Dare say I actually am starting to grow fond of her? So, yeah. Writers block is messing up my mind! Review suggestions, opinions, love, or just cause:3 You know reviews make my day! I'll make sure to update soon:D

Much appreciation xx


	14. Side Story

**London, Fall 1945:**

**(Lucy's POV)**

Susan is gripping onto Lynn's motionless arms tightly. Every time we come here, it's always like this. I pat her back to try to calm her down but she gives me a death stare. Peter pulls me out of the room as Edmund walks to our sister's side as we leave.

"Lu," Peter starts once he closes the door. "I think we should let Susan be, don't you think?"

I shake my head and look my older brother straight in the eye. "No, we shouldn't let her be! If we do, she'll be sad Peter! Without Lynn here, Susan must be lonely as ever!"

We hear Susan scream back in the room and Edmund rushes out the door with a guilty expression.

"What did you do?" Peter accuses.

He jogs down the hospital hall toward us with his hands raised defensively. "I didn't do anything! I just said she'll probably wake up soon! And then if she doesn't, she won't have anymore competition at school."

Peter starts to loudly scold Edmund and Edmund starts to throw horrible remarks back. I pinch their arms and smile as I hear their satisfying "owww's!"

"Now's not the time to cause a scene! I mean really, people are beginning to stare!" We all look around as nurses and staff turn their heads to escape being caught.

"They must be looking at Peter's haircut," Edmund scoffs. Peter punches him and I pinch them again.

"Listen! Now look, I need to tell you both something."

Edmund surprisingly listens to me intently as I receive a concerned look from Peter. "Well, what about Su? Do we have to go get her? 'Cause I'm not going back in there!"

I sigh and shrug my shoulders. "I don't think I want to tell her- now's probably not a good time."

"Well, what is it?" Edmund blurts out.

"A few days ago...I saw Aslan in a dream." Their eyes widen and I hold out my hand to tell them to let me finish.. "But that wasn't the biggest part. I saw Lynn...She's in Narnia."

"What?" Peter cries in disbelief.

"You've got to be joking," Edmund awkwardly laughs. "I mean, Lynn...In Narnia. You guys, her body's right there!" He points back to her hospital room.

"Hear me out!" I pout. "I saw her, I swear! We talked, it was her, Aslan, and I! You guys, she's there! Really!"

Peter kneels down so we're at eye level and he holds my shoulders. "Lucy, I believe you saw them in a dream but that doesn't necessarily mean Lynn's in Narnia."

"But it does! Aslan let me see her because she needed help believing!"

"Believing?" Edmund asks.

"Yes, believing! She's been having some...trouble staying strong. But don't worry, we talked and before I left, her faith was back!"

"This still doesn't make sense, Lu." Peter states, standing up and crossing his arms.

"But you have to believe me!"

"We do," Edmund adds. "It's just...looking at reality, it's a little-"

"Do you hear yourselves?" I shriek. Peter shushes me and I can feel myself begin to cry. "You're starting to sound like Susan! Why aren't any of you staying loyal to Him?"

"We are loyal to Him!" Peter shoots back. "Okay, Lucy! We're sorry, we believe you when you say Lynn's in Narnia." Edmund nods and brushes away a tear with his thumb.

"Thank you," I mumble.

We stand in the hall for a few moments to recompose ourselves and Peter suggests we go back to Lynn's room. I agree with a nod.

"Maybe we should tell Su," Edmund suggests. Both Peter and I look at him like he's crazy but Edmund stands his ground. "Well, just think. This is really big and maybe Su will be happy to hear she's okay."

"I forgot to mention something," I say. They wait for me to continue and I take a few breaths before I start. "Aslan said Lynn's going to come back to us soon."

Peter smiles and takes my hand in his. "Well, that's great then! Maybe we should tell Susan now! Maybe she'll be happy to hear Lynn will wake up soon!"

We childishly break into sprints and run back to the room. Edmund slams the door open with a loud bang and Susan sits straight up. "What is wrong with you guys?" She wails, her red eyes looking at us menacingly. "Have some respect, will you!"

"But we have something to tell you!" Edmund says happily. "Tell her, Lu!"

I walk to Susan's side and she grips Lynn's hand firmly. "I saw Aslan! And-and Lynn was there too! Right now, she's in Narnia, in Cair Paravel! Apparently Caspian rebuilt it and-"

"What are you talking about?" Susan spits.

"We talked and Aslan said she'll wake up soon and-"

"How dare you!" she screeches at me with a disgusted face. "You know, I'm sick and tired of everyone telling me she's not going to make but for you to say she's in Narnia! You're dreadful, Lucy. Why should you believe in anything that lion supposedly tells you if he would do something like this to her?"

"Susan," Peter pleads. "All Lucy is trying-"

"Don't tell me you believe her, Peter! God, I can't believe you people! Look at what your Aslan has done to me! He's been teasing me: gave me Caspian, ripped him away from me, banished me from that damn Narnia, give me Lynn to think I'd be okay, then slowly kill her!"

She begins to bawl her eyes out right in front of us and Edmund puts his arms around her. "Su, you have to listen to Lucy. Lynn's gonna be-"

Susan breaks Edmund's hold and bolts out the door, her hand covering her running mascara. I sit on her now vacant seat and begin to weep. "What have I done?"

"Don't listen to her, Lu. You know how she is, she has no clue what she's talking about." Peter stands beside me and gazes at Lynn's body. I reach my hand out and push a lock of her hair away from her face.

"Wake up," I tell Lynn's still body. "She needs you."

* * *

><p>I'm<strong> realllyyy<strong>sad to say that I will be on a short, tiny hiatus(uhh...the rest of the week is short,right?) Sooo sorry but believe me, I'll be feeling guilty as HELL when I'm on vacation...But yeah, SORRRYY:/ Anyways, before I leave, I wanted to make sure I updated one last time. I didn't want to work on the main story cause the last chapter I was working on is pretty long and I'm leaving pretty soon. So here, I gave you a side-story from Lucy's POV.

Oh, and I absolutely ADORE everyone who continues to read this story:3 I love checking my email and finding all these messages from fanfiction. Thanks to everyone who favorites the story and etc. plus the reviews, so so so thankful to you guys! Shoutout to **_Singingoutloud_**(yeah, I'm talking to you!) for the unwavering support and kind words! Seriously, how did you know what I intended to write;D But yeah, review suggestions, opinions, love, or just cause:))

Much appreciation xx


	15. How I've Missed You

"I came as soon as I heard you were stable!" Caspian barges through my bedroom door and rushes to my bedside next to Lilliandil. "How are you doing?"

"You'll never believe it, Caspian!" Lilliandil bursts. "She's fine! Not a scratch left on her body!"

Caspian looks down at his wife and shakes his head. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Exactly what she said," Liam cuts in. "The wound on Lynn's stomach is completely gone-vanished! Just like all the others that were on her body."

"But how is that possible?" Caspian asks completely lost. "I don't understand! The last time I was here, the doctor said she had a fractured spine! They said the stabbed area was deep and the awful thing was huge! There's no way it could have healed so quickly!"

"You're not getting it, dear! Lynn's fine now!" Lilliandil urges.

"Yes," Caspian responds. "I can comprehend that part and believe me, I'm relieved she's feeling well but..."

"Stop overlooking things, Casp! I swear, you're growing old!" Liam exasperates, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"You guys!" They all turn to me and I cross my arms against my chest. "Please, not right now."

Caspian walks over to the window seat and scratches his head. "Did you perhaps drink from Queen Lucy's cordial?"

"No, Caspian! When I woke up, I didn't feel any pain! I feel completely fine! But...speaking of Lucy, I have to tell you all something...I saw Aslan in my dream...and he allowed me talk to Lucy in her dreams too. I know, I must sound like an absolute lunatic but-"

"So you've seen Jadis, Aslan, and Lucy-you seem to have the craziest dreams, don't you? " Caspian jokes.

"Ha, I'm aware. My brother used to call me his 'little dreamer' when I was younger."

"Wait, you've talked to Jadis in your dreams as well?" Liam asks.

I smack my forehead and bash myself for being letting it slip._ Idiot! You only told Caspian!_ "Forget it, Liam. You're not getting the point, I saw Lucy!"

Something crashes to the ground and we all turn to the door to find Trumpkin. He stares at me with his mouth hanging wide open. "You saw Queen Lucy?"

"Yes but-"

"Where? Is she here right now?"

"Calm down, Trumpkin! It was in my dream, I only got to talk to her for a brief amount of time before she had to wake up in her world."

"Oh...Sorry then..."

I try to give him a benevolent smile. "S'alright. If it helps, she was eager to know if you were there with me."

The dwarf's face goes completely red, even covering his bald head. Embarrassed, he bends down and picks up the covered bundle he had dropped on the floor. He coughs uncomfortably and walks toward Caspian. "Here's everything. Glenstorm made sure to polish all the items and try to restore them to their original state."

Ceremonially, he lifts the fabric, revealing all of Susan's gifts from Father Christmas. The king picks up the ridiculously shiny horn and inspects it. "He did a magnificent job!"

"Certainlly did," Trumpkin agrees. "Especially with the quiver. You wouldn't even know the thing was cracked right down the middle!"

Before anyone can say anything, I hop out of the bed and run to look at the quiver. Sure enough, the thing is immaculate. "Cracked down the middle?" I ask.

"Yeah, when the boy brought you back to the castle, the thing was barely hanging on your back in one piece! You can't see it now but there was a huge crack separating the S and the P." I trace Susan's initials with my finger and furrow my brows.

"How did it...Oh! It must've cracked when I landed on it when the..." I stop myself from finishing the sentence.

"When what?" Trumkin qustions.

"Nothing," I try to lie smoothly. Everyone give's me an unsure look and I slouch a little.

"What exactly happened before I came?" Liam asks suspiciously. I look around at all of them and begin to retell the painful memory.

"Oh my," Lilliandil exclaims. "Thank Aslan you're alive!"

"Yeah, I think the same thing." We both sit on the edge of my bed with Liam on a stool in front of us. Caspian and Trumpkin casually sit on the window seat. "Liam?"

"Hmm?"

"What did you do...I mean, what happened to the dwarf after..."

"Executed. Right at the spot. The guards came seconds after I did and they made sure he was dead."

I hang my head and lay my hand on my stomach.

"But why would he attack you in the first place?" Trumpkin quietly asks.

"Ugh, I...I-I don't know! " I stammer as I bury my head in my hands. He backs off and everyone stays silent. "The guy just said I should have listened to Jadis..."

"Okay Lynn," Liam whispers as puts a hand on my back. "Don't avoid it this time. Did you or did you not talk to Jadis?"

"Yes," I muffle. "I did..." I feel myself close to tears just by recalling the memory.

"What did she say?" Lilliandil whispers.

"I don't think we should make her talk about it," Caspian suggests, knowing how hard it is for me.

"No," I say as I lift my head. "It's okay...But thank you Caspian." He nods and I sit up. "The truth is...the reason why I was supposed to leave so early is because I'm supposed to..._protect_ something back in my world."

"Supposed?" Trumpkin asks.

"Well yes," Liam add a bit annoyed. "She's still here isn't she?"

"Yeah but I thought Aslan told her she had to leave in three days?"

"He did," I say in between the two. "but Aslan gave me more time...for specific reasons." With the last part, everyone notes to back off.

"Please continue Lynn," Lilliandil hurries.

"Anyways, Jadis was trying to convince me to trust her, worship her."

"But you didn't," Trumpkin finishes.

"Of course not!" I snap. His eyebrows raise and I feel a little guilty. "I'm sorry. It's just that she...tortured me in the dream. Her fingers...she dug her fingers into my eyes. I screamed and called for Aslan but that just made her laugh. It amused her and she dug deeper. She said she was doing it 'casue it'd help me 'see sense.' I told her I'd never listen to her and that I'd always believe in Aslan. Maybe that was what the dwarf was talking about?"

Liam's gets up and wraps his arms around me. At first, I sit there completely still but then I slowly return it. I can feel everyone's eyes on us but for some reason, I don't want to let go.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Caspian awkwardly says. They all stand up from where they were sitting and walk towards the door. "Well, if you'd like, we shall talk more about it at dinner."

The door closes but neither of us budge. We stay in the embrace for some time until I stand up minutes later, my arms still around his waist. He loosens his grip around my shoulders and sniffs. I look at my now soaked sleeve on my dress, accidentally hugging him tighter in the process. He cringes the tiniest bit and I remember he was attacked too.

"My bad! I forgot! Oh God, how are you even standing after the..."

"I'm fine, I was given a drop of Queen Lucy's cordial a few minutes before you woke up. It will take a short time to heal but please don't worry about it."

"Well, that's good to hear..."

"I'm sorry," he says in a raspy voice. "For letting something like that happen to you. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you...both times."

I slide an arm away and land a hand gently on his cheek. "No, you've got it wrong! Thank you. You've saved my life, no matter what you say or think otherwise."

He smiles down at me and I smile back. He brings me closer to him and I feel like someone's squeezing my heart in their hands. I giggle like a little girl and our foreheads touch just like in the sappy romance movies back home.

And it just happens. I don't know who kissed who and I don't care, all I know is that I'm happy it happened.

* * *

><p>We walk down the main hall arm in arm. People pass us with pleased eyes and we can hear them whisper as we pass each other. We wave to the guards as we come closer to the dining room and they nod, turning to open the door. Liam guides us to our seat and Lilliandil's jaw drops to the floor with her eyes filled with shock and amusement, just like the typical American girl would after hearing the juiciest gossip. Caspian has his arms crossed with a smirk, Trumpkin leans against his chair's arm looking utterly bored, Glenstorm raises an eyebrow, and Tavros does what I think is snickering.<p>

"Finally," Trumpkin exasperates as he tosses his head back.

Liam pulls out my chair, tucks it in and seats himself in the only seat left which is across from me.

"So," Caspian coughs. "Nice of you two to join us. Everything alright?"

I suppress the urge to smile and let my hair fall in front of my face to cover it. "Fine, everything's absolutely fine. Great actually!" Liam declares with the biggest grin on his face. Lilliandil covers her mouth with a napkin but I can hear her laugh through the fabric.

"I'm sorry to bring this up but shall we continue what we were talking about before?" Caspian recommends. "And I hope you don't mind, I filled in the other two about the conversation."

"No, it's fine. Oh, where were we?"

"The dwarf," Lilliandil informs. I watch as Trumpkin sort of eyes the queen and she quickly apologizes to him.

"Okay, well...The dwarf-sorry Trumpkin, I don't know his name-well, he said I should have listened to her."

"But how does he know about your dream?" Caspian questions.

"I'm not entirely sure. He kept ranting on about how powerful she was, about the things she could do"

"_He wasn't lying, my dear."_

My head flies in every direction and everyone looks at me. I turn to Lilliandil beside me and tilt my head to the side, confused. "What did you say?"

"Pardon?" Lilliandil repsonds.

"Did you say something?" I ask her. She shakes her head no and I blink my eyes. "Well, okay then...as I was saying, the-"

"_Don't pretend like you didn't hear anything, Evalynn. I'm right here! Look straight ahead!"_

My gaze shoots toward Liam and my eyes start to burn from my incoming tears. Jadis stands right behind his chair, _waving_ to me. She wears a devilish smirk on her face and her demonic eyes to match.

"_Oh, how I've missed you!"_

* * *

><p>So, I <em>might<em> have unintentionally lied? I came home early from my vacation because the place where I was staying was having a severe storm? There was no point being at the beach when you're gonna be pelted with hail once you step out:p Anyways, here you goo! Another chapter, sorry if it's...asdfghfgfssdd...cause I'm kinda tired from the car ride-_- but yeah, I can't wait for you guys to read about the return of Jadis in the story:) Like I said before, she fascinates me so I actually find it somewhat fun to write about her. Review? Please? haha, you know I love reading your reviews-they make my day:D

Much appreciation xx


	16. Gone Mad

I grip the arms of my chair and stare into her eyes, feeling completely terrified. My lips tremble and a shiver runs down my spine.

_"Are you not as happy to see me as I am to see you?"_

_ "_Why are you here?" I spit. The rest of the table exchange looks among themselves and I see Caspian shrug from the corner of my eye.

"Are you alright?" Lilliandil asks.

"No!" I shriek as I turn to face her "Don't you see her! She's right-" I look back towards Liam with a pointed finger and my heart drops. The only thing behind him is the back of his chair. "-there..."

"She?" Trumpkin asks, obviously confused.

"The White Witch! Jadis! She was right behind Liam!" Everyone looks at Liam and he turns around to look behind himself. Quickly, they turn back around and stare at me. "I swear! She was right there!"

"You're sure you've fully recovered, Lady Evalynn?" Glenstorm asks with a raised eyebrow.

My cheeks burn, revealing how embarrassed I am. "Of course I've fully recovered! I'm not crazy, you guys! Please, I'm not lying!"

Caspian looks at Liam and Liam shakes his head. Tavros picks up his fork and goes back to eating. One by one, everyone follows his direction and we all eat in silence for what seems like hours. My eyes are stinging like crazy and I finally realize how terrible Lucy must have felt when no one believed her.

"Are you okay, Lynn?" I nod, not even bothering to look at Caspian.

_ "Poor girl! Does no one believe you? That's alright, I believe you!"_

An icy hand brushes against my arm, creating a trail of goosebumps. A bitter laugh fills my ears and I turn around slowly to find Jadis looking down, smiling at me. She waves as our eyes meet then quickly vanishes again. I twist in my seat, searching for her in every inch of the room. Once again, all eyes are on me.

"Stop it!" I hiss. "Just show yourself!"

"Girl's gone mad," Trumpkin whispers as he leans toward Liam.

"Perhaps you should rest a bit more, love?" Liam suggests.

"I'm not crazy!" I stand up abruptly, making my chair screech against the marble floor. I throw the napkin from my lap onto the table and make my way towards the door. The guards make way and I walk out to the main hall.

Jadis follows me, circling her ghostly body around me as I walk. I tell myself to keep looking straight ahead, to ignore her. She smiles and as if she's read my mind, she says: "_Don't ignore me, dear! I just wanted to say 'hello' to a good friend is all!"_ She tries to put a hand on my shoulder but I quickly move away. "_My, aren't your cheeks red! Is it my fault, dear? Did I embarrass you in front of all your other friends?"_

I try to shake off her words and continue to walk. Jadis glides next to me and starts to wave her hands in my face. _"You can hear me, can't you? Or are your ears full from all the lies your Aslan keeps giving you?"_

I stop in the middle of the hall and glare at her. "Shut up!" I scream. "Keep Aslan's name out of your filthy mouth!"

"_Filthy mouth?_" she chuckles. Her fingers touch my cheek and I swipe it off. "_Oh darling, please don't be so hostile towards me! I'm not going to claw your eyes out this time!"_ She finishes with an eerie laugh and I cringe as she touches my cheek again, making me face at her.

"Stop," I falter, my voice cracking. I begin to cry, feeling absolutely vulnerable.

_"Huh, ironic, isn't it? The lion assigned you to protect someone when you yourself are so weak!"_

_ "_STOP!" I scream, my words echoed and carried around the whole castle. Everything stands still for a moment and I quickly wipe away my tears from my eyes. "I don't know why you're here or why you're tormenting me but leave!"

"_Why in the world would I leave if I'm having so much fun here? It just wouldn't make sense!" _

New tears replace the old ones and I bolt down the hall, turning the next corner. It takes me to the staircase leading to the shore and my feet are quickly consumed by the sand with each step. My breaths become deeper and I slow down a little. I look behind me and collapse on the ground right in front of the water, thankful not see Jadis behind me. I lay my arms out and try to catch my breath, my heart still beats fast. The sun's heat caresses the back of my neck and I listen to roaring of the waves.

"Evalynn?"

I shoot up and look around for the owner of the voice I know so well. _They can't be here, there's no way!_ My name is called again from the water and I look at the sea. Standing in waist deep water is _her,_ smiling the smile I've been in desperate need of.

_"_Susan?"I choke.

Her smile widens and she holds her arms out. "Evalynn!" We start running towards each other and crash as we meet, falling into the water. All my worries wash away and I hold onto my bestfriend tightly, sobbing into her shoulder. She rubs my back just like she had to Lucy which just makes me cry even harder.

"I missed you so much," Susan informs me.

"I missed you too, Su! So, so, so much!" She laughs softly into my ear, tickling it. Sort of forcfully, she breaks our embrace and pulls me back onto land. Once our feet touch the hot sand, she recovers our hug and we stay there until I'm dry of all my tears. I hold her at arm's length and grin. "Oh my God, how in the world are you here?"

She shakes her dark curls. "I have no idea, I'm just glad I am! I'm just glad to see you awake! Alive!"

We both giggle and sit in the sand. "Are you alright? I mean, did you just appear in the water all of a sudden?"

She nods. "Yes, I'm fine. I was at home, washing my hands in the bathroom at home and the sink just wouldn't turn off! It started flooding the whole room-I couldn't even escape because I couldn't open the door! So just when I swam to the top, thinking I'd hit the ceiling, but I saw you on the shore instead!"

"I'm so happy you're here," I admit. She squeezes my hand and we look out into the sea. "Susan?"

"Hmm?"

"Did Lucy tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"That we talked. In our dreams."

She stays quiet for a moment and turns to me. "Yes, yes she did. I remember because she was so happy that day. My brothers were happy too."

I nod and we both look back to the scenery. "That's good to hear. So, how are your brothers?"

"Oh, they're well, great actually. Edmund's been keeping me company with Lucy while you we're...sleeping. Peter's been helping me out with school work whenever we get the chance to see each other."

"That's great!" I say, genuinely happy to hear the news.

"Yes," she agrees. "It really is. Having a brother is so amazing but to have two brothers! Oh, it's wonderful!" I look at her, a little confused by the remarks. "Tell me, do you ever get jealous?"

"Excuse me?" She turns her head towards me and we look at each other. Susan's eyes look different from before, they're more...blank.

"Do you ever get jealous? You know, because your brother died and I have many siblings!"

"Why would you even ask something like that?" I scorn.

"Oh, come on! You can't truthfully say you're not jealous of me! And not just of me having siblings but of everything!...Oh well, it's alright if you don't want to admit it...But aren't you mad at Aslan for taking him away from you?"

"Susan!" I snap. "Do you hear yourself?" She tilts her head and shrugs her shoulders. "Su! You know talking about Theo is really hard for me! Why would you bring all of this up? And God, why would even think I'd be mad at Aslan!"

Susan completely ignores my rants and looks at her wrist, widening her eyes. "Oh no! The bracelet Peter and Edmund gave me, it's gone!"

"What bracelet? They never got you a bracelet."

"It was while you were in a coma! It must have fallen off in the water! Evalynn, would you please help me find it?" Before I can answer, she pulls me to my feet and we run back into the water. She goes under and starts to search. I crouch down close to the surface and feel through the sand with my toes. Susan comes back up and shakes her head likes a dog. "Did you find it?"

"No," I reply. She gives me a sad expression and comes closer to me.

"Is that it?" She shrieks. She dives down near my feet and comes back, holding up a bracelet triumphantly. I see the silver chain with the crucifix charm and gasp. Was it a coincidence? Did her brothers buy her the same bracelet? No, that's not possible! I never told her about it! How the hell did she have the bracelet Theo gave me? I lost it in America!

I look at her, completely speechless. She smiles and before I can even comprehend anything, she grabs a chunk of my hair and dunks my head in the water. I scratch at her arms and painfully get pulled back up. "Susan!" I scream, shaking my wet, limp hair from my face. "What are you-" My vision becomes clearer and my bestfriend is no longer there. Before me stands Jadis.

* * *

><p><strong>A question I recently received: What made you decide on pairing Lynn with an OC instead of with a Pevensie boy or Caspian?<strong> Good question. When it comes to Peter and Edmund, I don't think I could handle it. I know it might sound weird but you know what happens in the last battle(tear, tear) idk, Edmund and Peter are more like brothers toward Lynn and I wouldn't even dare pair Lynn with Caspian(As mentioned before, Caspian reminds Lynn of her brother, Theo.) So yeah, I didn't want to screw up C.S. Lewis' plot more than I already have so I just created something that'll sort of work(;

Anyways, here's another chapter! Sorry for the wait! I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Review please?  
>Much appreciation xx<p> 


	17. See Sense

_ "Hello again, dear."_

The corners of her lips pull up and my temper grows. "Why?" I cry. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" She dunks me underwater again and I flail my arms.

"_I already told you, didn't I?"_ She brings me back up and pulls me close to her. _"I just wanted to pay my Evalynn a visit."_ I cough up water onto her pale face and smirk straight after. Jadis' smile twists into an ugly grimace and she dunks me again. And again, and again, and again. I desperately gasp for air each time I break the surface and the waves camouflage my tears. With a bony hand, she pulls the hair away from my eyes and snarls into my face. "_You disgusting little whore! Don't think for a second that you're anything special, you horrid imbecile!"_

_ "_LIAM!" I scream into the air with all my might.

Jadis digs her nails deep into my cheeks and sends me down once again. I claw and scratch at her whole body but she's really making an effort to drown me this time. My throat hurts from the salt and my heart feels like it'll burst any second. "_Die, you worthless being."_

My eyes flare open and I grab at her wrists that hold me down. With so much force, I grip them and take her underwater. I jump off the ground and reach the top, reversing the situation. I now hold Jadis in the water, her hair flowing in every direction that creates the illusion of a spiders web. "Don't you dare call me worthless," I growl loud enough for her to hear me. "You're the only worthless one here!"

I stand waist-deep in the water for a peaceful moment. The witch doesn't move in my grasp and I think I finally won. Suddenly, she twists my arms so that she stands behind me and is back in control. I let out a shrill of pain and turn my head to face her. "_Don't talk to me like that, Evalynn!" _She exclaims like a lunatic, eyes wide open with a smile almost reaching them. One of her hands fall to her side and she reaches behind her back. Slowly, a dagger emerges from behind her and I swear her smile grows ten times. _"I can decide right now to end your life or not."_

"Just try and kill me, you hag!" I yell. "I dare you!" She bellows with laughter and gives me one last dunk, keeping it quick.

_"Watch your tongue!" _She jokes mockingly. _"Or else I might have to cut that off first!" _The edge of the blade meets my neck and the metal sinks in swiftly. I bite my lip to keep myself from crying, to keep myself strong. "_Oh come on, cry already! Everyone knows how weak you are! There's no need to act like a big girl! Maybe if you cry, I'll make your death a little less painful."_

She continues to carve into my skin and I clench my hands into fists. "Don't do it." I can hear the real Susan whispering these words in my head. "I know you can defeat her, Lynn. Have faith."

I let out a scream and lash out, breaking her hold. My arms fan out and I catch the dagger in my hand, cutting into the tender skin in the process. The blood drops into the water and she intently watches each and every speck of red ooze out. She meets my gaze with an urgent look in her eyes. "_Just one drop," _she whispers.

My mind goes back to something in the stories from the library and I defensively wrap my hand around the other. "Get away from me!" I stumble back a little.

"_Just one drop,_" She repeats louder, stepping closer.

"It's a S-Son of Adam's blood, right? Only a Son of Adam's blood will work, right? You don't need my blood!"

She shakes her head furiously, quickening her pace towards me. "_It doesn't matter, Evalynn. You know what I'm capable of-I can make do with your filthy blood."_

"But you don't need it!" I shriek. "You're already here!"

"_Only to you,_" she informs. "_You still don't get it, do you? You, Evalynn! You're the only one who can see me!" _

"What?"

She shakes her head again, this time disapprovingly. "_Dear, remember the fun time we shared when I clawed your eyes?"_ I shudder at the memory and she smirks. _"Yes, that one! When I said you'd see sense- I meant it! I altered your eyesight so you would be able to see me. You know, so you and I could talk like this! You're the only one who can see me!"_

I drop the dagger into the water, my mind completely dead. She takes the opportunity and walks right in front of me, our toes touching under the water. I look at my hands, then at Jadis. Without even thinking, I take her wrists and force her hands into my eyes. "I hate you," I state through gritted teeth.

_"You fool!"_ she cries. I can feel her try to tear her arms away but I stay strong, pulling her hands deeper and deeper into my sockets. I bite my lip and take all the pain. Jadis screams and all of a sudden, nothing is left in my grasp. I open and close my hands in disbelief and then bring them to my eyes. Through the cracks of my fingers, all I can see is a blur of colors. Everything looks fuzzy and I can't focus on anything.

"Lynn!"

I turn towards the voice and begin to cry again as I wade through the waves. "Liam!" I weep, falling onto the shore. "Liam!"

His face goes completely blank as he sees my state. I stretch a hand out toward him and he runs to my side. He picks me off the ground and I can feel his feet stagger through the sand as Liam bolts back to the castle. I sob into his shoulder and he tightens his arms round me.

"GUARDS!" Liam hollers. "TELL THE KING TO MEET ME IN THE THRONE ROOM IMMEDIATLY! TELL HIM TO BRING QUEEN LUCY'S CORDIAL WITH HIM! C'MON, NOW!" I lay limply in his arms, crying quietly. Footsteps become less audible as we run down what must be the main hall. "What happened, Lynn? Lynn! You have to tell me what happened!"

* * *

><p>"Her," I manage to mumble. He takes in a deep breath and kicks the door open. We go up an inclination and he violently sets me down on what I think is Caspian's throne.<p>

"DAMN IT!" Liam screams. Something is kicked to the hard ground and Liam goes on a rampage-I can just imagine the glass window shattering to pieces. My hands cover my burning eyes; never before have they ever felt so terrible and useless.

"Liam...Liam, calm down. I'm-"

"Don't say you're fine!" Liam snaps, his voice loud and firm. His rough fingers trace the cut on my neck, smearing the blood. "Do you see this? Do you see this, Evalynn?"

I start crying again once I hear his raised voice. Liam freezes and silently gets on one knee, staring at me at eye level. With his clean hand, he wipes a tear then cups my cheek. "That's just it," I whisper. "I can't see it. My eyes...I don't see...the _same_ as before. It's all a jumble of colors."

"Same as before? What do you mean by that?" I shake my head, scared to open up. Liam coats my hands with his. "Tell me, Lynn."

The door wildly opens and a sea of voices rushes in. Our eyes don't leave each others and we stay still. Caspian runs to us and stops beside me. "I've brought the cordial as you advised Liam," Caspian informs as he looks at me.

Trumpkin comes forward and looks closely at my face. "What happened to you, girl?" he grumbles. "Your eyes, they look different."

"What are you talking about, Trumpkin?" Liam asks.

"Well, look at her eyes! They're not the same blue...They're kinda...grayish now?"

Liam comes closer and examines my eyes. "You're right." Caspain follows the two and nods with agreement. "You tell me right now, Evalynn! What happened after you left dinner?"

"Liam," Caspian pipes. "Maybe you should let Lynn rest. Actually, let's give her a drop of the cordial first."

Rolling his eyes, Liam forcefully raises my chin and takes the cordial from Caspian's hand. "Open," he demands. I obey and a drop hits my tongue, sort of numbing it. I don't feel the same warmth I did the first time I was healed. "Well?"

"I feel great," I lie.

Liam sees right through it and abruptly picks me up, making his way down the steps and to the door. "I'll keep you updated, King Caspian. My apologies for disturbing you."

"It's alright," Caspian replies, a little taken back by his friend's formality. The guards open the door for us and we walk down the main hall.

"We'll talk about this in the morning," Liam says sternly.

"You sound like my dad," I tell him.

He eases up a little and gives a low chuckle. "I should start acting like him. You know, start watching over you more..."

"Don't even start," I say.

Liam opens the door to my room and this time, gently sets me down onto my bed. He takes a blanket at the foot of my bed and pulls it over me. As he brings the fabric to my shoulders, he kisses my forehead. "Sleep well."

He starts making his way back to the door and a wave of uneasiness comes over me. "Can't you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

A solemn look is plastered on his face as he stands in my doorway. "I'm sorry...I promised Caspian I'd keep him updated. You know Id' love to but I also have some documents that-"

"It's fine," I respond. "Please, do your work. C'mon! I'll be here tomorrow."

"You're sure?" Liam asks a bit guilty. I nod and he gives me a small smile as he slowly closes the door behind him. "Well, goodnight then."

"Wait!" I call after him. Liam opens the door again and looks in.

"Yes?"

I take a moment as the words develop. "I love you."

It takes him a while to take it in. Gradually, a smile grows on his face and it turns into an explosion of happiness-only one a child could give. "I love you too." The door closes as does my eyes. Intently, I listen as Liam's footsteps become fainter, focusing on each tap one step makes. The sound of the waves blow in though my window and sleep washes over me.

"I'm sorry, my child." Aslan's words echo through my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Another question I received: Where did you come up with your oc's names? I like them! <strong>Aw, thanks! Well, there's not much to Liam's side-I just like the name:) With Evalynn, it's sort of wierd. My favorite Harry Potter character is Luna Lovegood and the actress who portrays her is Evanna Lynch(Kinda already looks like Evalynn, doesn't it?) and the name of one of my favorite aunt's is Reyna Lyn so I just wanted to mix them together:D **(So, I'm loving these questions! Please feel more than free to leave one, they fascinate me!)**

Hello again, you lovely people:) So sorry I haven't updated sooner but it is Summer(By the way, I hope you all are enjoying holiday!) and I plan to update later today! So yeah, Jadis has made her reappearance, y'know after disguising herself as Susan for a bit:p When I was writing her insults to Lynn, I had my favorite book, _The Book Thief, _in mind:D How did you guys feel about it? Please review! I just want to be sure whether or not you guys are liking the story and if I should continue with it?

Much appreciation xx


	18. Mine

_BANG. _Loud noises arise in the hall and I wake up. My eyes flutter open and my heart stops. I bring my hands to my face, searching for a pillow that isn't there. "Liam," I breathe. "LIAM!"

In the room next door, I can distinctly hear him fall out of bed and stumble through my bedroom door. "What? What is it, Lynn? Are you alright?"

"LIAM!" I scream. "LIAM, I CAN'T SEE!"

A pair of hands sit me up and shift my body to face Liam. "Calm down, Lynn! Please calm down!" He starts breathing fast and his hands start to tremble. "C-Caspian." He calls out weakly. "CASPIAN!"

"BE QUIET!" I hear Trumpkin yell from his room two-doors-down. "IT'S THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT! I NEED TO SLEEP!"

Liam curses under his breath and I breathe in and out hysterically. The door hits the hard wall and someone gasps. They come toward us and lightly touch my knee. "Lynn, what's going on?" Definitely Lilliandil. "I went to get a glass of water when I heard you screaming."

"Queen Lilliandil," says Liam. "Please stay with Lynn as I fetch Caspian!" Shortly, the door is slammed close.

I pat my lap, searching for her hand and grip it tightly. "I can't see anything." I widen my eyes and begin to cry. "Liam! Stay here with me! Everything is black. All I can see is complete darkness!"

She takes her hands back and holds my face in them. "Shh," she soothes. "You're going to be okay, Lynn. I promise. Liam will come back with Caspian and everything will be alright."

"Are-Are you sure?" I gulp.

"I'm sure." She confirms, kissing my forehead.

Lilliandil's gentle action reminds me of my bestfriend. My crying intensifies as she pulls her lips back. I wrap my arms around the half-star and start to wail. What I would give to have Susan here right now. God, what I would do to have any of the Pevensie siblings here right now! Lilliandil sits next to me and starts to hum a familiar Narnian lullaby as I cry into her shoulder.

"Ahem." Lilliandil turns her head and I listen to see who it is.

"Queen Lilliandil, Lady Evalynn."

"Yes, Sir Greyson?" The sound of claws scrape against the ground and I straighten myself up.

"I was told by the king to bring Queen Lucy's cordial here."

She takes a deep breath."If I may ask, where is the king and why could he have not brought the cordial himself?"

"I'm sorry to inform that there is an uprising in the town as we speak. Sir Glenstorm called King Caspian and Sir Liam into the town to calm the citizens."

"Uprising?" I interject.

"Correct, Lady Evalynn."

"Whatever about?" Lilliandil asks.

"Apparently, the news of the White Witch visiting Lady Evalynn in her dreams has broken out among the citizens. Much to our dismay, a few of our people believe the Witch will live once again and are stating they will side with her if she returns. People are beginning to destroy the city. Dear Aslan, the whole thing is just a big mess!"

"And it's all my fault," I mumble, burying my face in my hands.

"Evalynn," Lilliandil whines.

"Oh, please don't say that Lady Evalynn!" Sir Greyson quickly pleads. "It's their fault if they choose to believe the Witch will come back! They need more faith!"

"Well, thank you for bringing the cordial," Lilliandil thanks, dismissing him.

"No problem at all, Queen Lilliandil. Please feel better Lady Evalynn! Goodbye!"

"Goodbye," we both say as I lift my head. I fall on my back onto my bed as the door closes and sigh. Lilliandil grabs my hand and gives it a warm squeeze.

"It's not your fault," she reassures.

I look to the ceiling and laugh, realizing no matter where I turn my head or shift my eyes, I'll never see anything other than black. "Sure, Lilliandil, Sure. It's just that your husband and Liam are in the town stopping an uprising that I happen to be responsible for!" I smack my forehead and drown in guilt.

"Lynn, please. Caspian and Liam will be fine; they can handle it." I sigh again and she gives my hand another squeeze. "Don't you believe in them?"

"Of course I do," I reply. "I'm just concerned, you know..."

"I have a feeling you're more worried about Liam than Caspian."

Even though I can't see them, I can just feel the Queen's eyes on me. "I'm such a horrible person! I'm so sorry Lilliandil! It's just that-"

"It's okay," she interrupts. We stay where we are for a long time in an awkward silence. "So how are things with Liam?" I laugh at her attempt to break the ice. "Oh, come on! I saw how giddy you two looked at dinner last night!"

I laugh and scratch my head nervously. "Things are good..."

"Oh, come on! I know there's more to it-tell me!" she begs.

"We said 'we love you' to each other?"

"WHAT? And you tried to say things are good! You can't-"

She stays quiet for the longest time. "What is it?" I ask Lilliandil. "Are they back?"

"No, no." She replies. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be meddling into your business."

"Okay...Well, how about you? How are things with Caspian?"

"Things have been well," she admits. "We recently talked about producing an heir."

It feels like someone hit me square in the chest and I think of Susan again. "Great...That's great to hear!"

"Yes, I suppose."

"You don't sound very enthusiastic about it."

"No, that's not it! I've always wanted children. It's just that..." The sadness in her voice is unbearable and my heart aches for both queens.

"Just what?"

"It's just that it seems off. I know Caspian loves me...but it's just that his whole heart is somewhere else, with someone else. It doesn't seem right."

"Lilliandil..."

"I know, Lynn. Believe me, I know. I'm not her. I'm not Queen Susan. I don't think Caspian will ever love me like he loves her."

"You know he loves you," I defend.

"Yes," she says flatly. "Don't worry, Lynn. I hold no grudge against the queen. How could anyone? She's good for Caspian."

A tear rolls down face and I make sure to wipe it away fast. I've been crying too much for one day and the sun hasn't even risen. "I know for a fact that if Susan were here, she'd appreciate you saying that." I can imagine Lilliandil giving off a bright smile. "I think the two of you would be lovely friends."

The both of us stop talking and Lilliandil gets up to open my window and light a candle. "Perhaps I could read you a book?"

"That sounds excellent," I beam, feeling like I'm ten again.

I can hear her shuffle to my bookcase and pick a book. She comes back and sits beside me. I lie back down and close my useless eyes. Pages turn and she settles down to begin, "There was once a faun named Mr. Tumnus..."

* * *

><p>The bed shifts and I pat the empty space beside me. "Lilliandil," I call.<p>

"Lynn," she whispers somewhere near the door. "Please go back to sleep.

There's a sort of scared tone to her voice. "What's going on?" Screams begin to echo down the hall and I tear the blanket away from my body and sit up. "What's happening?"

"Nothing, Lynn! Don't worry, just go back to sleep!"

"Don't lie to me, Lilliandil!" I shriek as I stand up. "Something's wrong!"

She embraces me in a hug and strokes my hair. "Please...just go back to sleep."

A terrible moan is sent through the whole castle. My heart drops as I recognize the agonizing noise coming from none other than Liam. I fall to my knees as I hear Lilliandil start to break down and cry.

"Sir Greyson," we hear Caspian snap somewhere outside my room. "Did you follow my orders?"

"Yes your majesty," Sir Greyson purrs.

"And the cordial is with them?"

"Yes, your majesty."

Heavy footsteps trail to my bedroom and it sounds like a gunshot as Caspian opens the door. Lilliandil gasps and I get to my feet. "What's going on Caspian?" I ask.

"I NEED THE CORDIAL!" Caspian demands. I hear Lilliandil shuffle to the cordial on my bed and I clench my fists.

There's another moan and my heart breaks even more. "Lynn..."

"Liam! Liam, where are you?" His arms wrap around me and I stagger back a little. Something warm trickles onto my face and I regain my balance. "Oh, Liam. What happened?"

"A rebel shot an arrow and it grazed his neck." Caspian solemnly answers. "He was stabbed in the leg and back numerous times trying to protect me. These damn people are causing a riot!"

My eyes widen as I realize I have Liam's blood on me. I bring my arms around his neck and hold him tightly, feeling like he'll be gone the next second. We sway, him unable to handle my weight and someone catches us. "He needs Lucy's cordial," Caspian tells me.

"I refuse to let you use Queen Lucy's cordial on me," Liam pants.

"Be reasonable, Liam!" Lilliandil spouts.

"We have been told to use it sparingly."

"But you have been so open to me using it every time I'm hurt," I fight.

"Whether you like it or not, I _order_ you to take it," Caspian howls.

My door opens once again and I hear Trumpkin gravely greet Caspian. "People have started to leave the Cair. They say they are heading to the Western Wild." Something burns inside me and I become furious. The Western Wild is _my_ place. My own, special place where I came into Narnia, where I met Aslan.

"Do they not know the area is forbidden to the citizens?" Caspian snaps.

"They're aware," Trumpkin mumbles. "Someone had the guts to decide they would meet Jadis there when she supposedly returns. The Buffoons!"

"This is mockery! Lord Trumpkin, take some of our men and bring them down." I cringe a little as Caspian walks away from us. This is a side of him I've never witnessed.

"They're willing to fight back," Trumpkin states. "Our soldiers have said they have seen them bring weapons with them."

Caspian kicks something over and we all stay silent. "I'm calling a meeting. Make sure all the council members are there. NOW!"

He storms out and I lay Liam down on my bed. "Lilliandil."

"Yes?" She whispers.

"Stay here with him... Make sure he gets a drop of the cordial no matter what. Trumpkin, guide me." I hold out my hand and he hesitantly takes it, gripping it hard after he does.

"Where are you going?" Lilliandil asks.

"I'm going to that meeting," I try to say as calmly as I can.

"Lynn, I don't think that's a-"

"I'M GOING TO THAT MEETING, NO MATTER WHAT ANYONE SAYS!" She doesn't say anything and I clear my throat. "Lead the way, Trumpkin."

* * *

><p>Shit's gonna go down, I promise:) After a while of writer's block and rambling, the plot is finally going to progress. And you wanna know a tiny secret? Someone's gonna die! Anyways, I plan to write another sidestory about Liam's life because I noticed he's not a very developed character(which is wierd, since I love him) Review, review, review please!<p>

Much appreciation xx


	19. Comes to It

"Blasphemy," someone utters as Trumpkin and I enter the room. All the shouting stops as we step into view.

"Lady Evalynn," Caspian murmurs. "What brings you here? Is everything alright?"

"She wants to attend the meeting," Trumpkin informs. Someone scoffs and I crush the dwarf's hand in my grasp.

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with a mere child joining our conversation," a man with a telmarine accent says.

"I want those traitors taken down," I state. Trumpkin works his hand out of mine and I calm down a little.

"Hmm. I like her," someone laughs. Around us, arguments and agreements ensue and I just stand there in the middle.

"Order! Silence, everyone!" The voices cease and someone, probably Caspian, makes his way toward me. He whispers in my ear, "Are you sure, Lynn?"

"I'm sure," I nod.

"Alright," Caspian coughs and walks back to his seat. "It's decided. Lady Evalynn will join this meeting, end of discussion. A few sighs are let out and then there's snapping. "Guards! Bring Lady Evalynn a seat! I want it placed beside my own."

"No need," Trumpkin cuts. "She can have my seat. I'll stand beside her."

"That's very nice of you," I say.

"But Lord Trumpkin," another telmarine whines. "You cannot give your seat up! Surely it's a bother for you to stand up as this girl sits in your seat?"

"No," Trumpkin replies flatly. "I'd much prefer to stand."

I find myself smiling at the dwarf's audacity as he leads me to my new seat. I sit down and cross my ankles, grabbing the arms of the chair as if I'm in control. "I believe that's about everyone," Caspian announces. "Glenstorm."

"Yes, your majesty," the centaur replies.

"How many people have retreated to the Western Wild?"

Glenstorm hesitates to answer. "Over 200, your majesty."

Caught off guard, I go into a coughing fit and Trumpkin pats my back. The council begins to start talking again and Caspian soon has them quiet once more.

"That many people think the White Witch will come back?" I ask in disbelief.

"And counting," someone continues. "There are still people leaving the city as we speak."

"What do you have in mind, King Caspian?" another asks, this time an old Narnian.

He sighs and waits a while before answering. "If they wish to wait in the woods for a Witch that will not come, let them! But let it be known that if it comes to it, we shall have war."

There's a chorus of opinions and I rub my temples.

"But what if she does come back!"

"What if the whole city leaves?"

"Where in blazes is Aslan?"

"We cannot just leave them there to die! We do not know what lurks in the Western Wild!"

"It was their choice to betray us," Caspian blasts. "They knew well enough that the Western Wild is uncharted and dangerous. It was their decision to take the chance!"

I hold my tongue, keeping sure not to mention my time in the area. My silence does not go unnoticed by the king. "Your thoughts, Lynn?"

"Same as you, your majesty."

"I see, thank you." There's a pounding noise and the door creaks open. "Yes, Tavros?"

"I bear urgent news, your majesty." There's a sudden graveness that hangs in the air as we all wait for the minotaur to continue. "Some of the basta- _traitors_ have reentered the city. We have stopped them at the castle gate but they claim they wish to speak with you and the council."

"Very well," Caspian sighs. "Bring them in."

* * *

><p>The footsteps of a crowd enter the room and I sit up. "Hello, King Caspian." Caspian stays silent and I can just imagine him giving the whole lot the death stare. "How are you this morning?"<p>

"What do you want?" Trumpkin shouts beside me.

"We are merely here to suggest you surrender your lives to the real queen of Narnia."

"Pardon?"

"Our queen has returned! She will once again rule Narnia and everything will be as they should be!"

"You're crazy!" I cry.

"Shut your mouth, tramp!" someone yells.

"HEY!" Caspian bellows with rage. "Don't talk to her with that kind of-"

There's a small commotion and something whizzes past me. Trumpkin grabs my hand and leads us away from the growing mess. "What's going on?"

"An arrow was shot in your direction but missed." I growl at the barbaric thought and stop in my tracks.

Voices grow louder and we hear the clashing of metal. "Take me back," I demand.

"I don't think that's-" A horrible scream fills the room.

"Take me back!"

Sigh. "I hate when you do that," Trumpkin exasperates. "Fine, just...just stay alert!" I nod and we slowly return. We pause numerous times so we can, as Trumpkin puts it, 'make sure we're clear.'

"Long live the queen!" someone shouts. Trumpkin's hand leaves mine and I feel lost.

"Get down!" Trumpkin's rough voice tells me a few yards away.

I slam to the ground and cover my head. Something flies over me and I hear moaning fall beside me. Someone walks over my body and stop the noise, killing the man. I'm lifted off the ground and my arms are pulled around something. "Hold onto me," Glenstorm's stern voice tells me. I steady myself and hold onto his waist. His hooves slap the ground as we exit the council room but not before I hear the most frightening words of my life shouted.

"We will kill you!"

I bury my face into Glenstorm's long hair and try to drown out the threat. "We will not allow them to harm you, Lady Evalynn." I suspect the guards have closed the doors when the yelling is muffled. He takes us down a flight of stairs for some time and we finally hit stable ground. "I believe the safest room for you right now is the library."

He opens the door and ducks his head to come inside. I jump off his back and give him a curtsy. "Thank you for your help."

"My pleasure," he replies. There's a shuffling and he takes my hand, puts something in it, and wraps my fingers around it. The cold touch of a dagger sends a chill down my spine. "Keep this with you. Queen Susan's bow and arrows were taken back by the king for safekeeping but I'm sure he'll want me to retrieve them for you."

"I'd appreciate that."

"Lock the door when I leave. When I return, I will knock three times so you know it is I."

"Please be careful," I plead. He closes the door and I automatically twist the lock behind him. I slide against the cherry-wood and sit on the ground for a while, guilt shrouding my thoughts. "This is all my fault," I say aloud to myself. I imagine Liam in my bed, practically dying. Lilliandil's probably crying about what her beloved Narnia has come to. And Caspian...Caspian's risking his life for my useless one. I shake the thoughts from my head and stand up, walking to the back of the library. The bookshelves act as my guide as I hold onto each one for support. I hold my arms out and reach for Susan's potrait. My fingers trace the golden vines of her frame and it's as if she's right there with me. God, I wish I could be as strong as her.

_Tap, tap, tap._ I swirl around and pin my back against the wall in terror. I then remember Glenstorm's instructions and walk back to the entrance. I gingerly twist the lock and open the door. "That was quick. Do you-"

I'm shoved to the ground and someone jumps on top of my stomach, knocking the wind out of me. "Found you, bitch."

I feel the dagger still in my hand and hide it in my sleeve. "Get off me!"

A hand glides down my cheek. "Pretty one, aren't ya?" I gather my saliva and spit into the air, trying to make it to his face. I smile as he makes a disgusted groan. "Feisty too, I see." I turn my body abruptly, making him fall off and land to the side. I scramble to my feet and bolt to the door. He grabs my ankles and drives a blade into my calf. I scream in pain and fall to my knees painfully. I crawl toward the door but he keeps pulling me back. I shriek frantically and call Liam's name over and over again. The man pulls me by my hair and I fall onto my back. His hands grab my knees and I scream even louder, trying to kick him off. "You should have listened to the queen." I slide the dagger out and fan my arms, cutting him in the process. He screams and blood splatters all over me. I push him off but he grips onto my wrist. Fed up, I pounce on his chest and bring the dagger above my head. Fury flows through my veins as I bring the blade down close to the center of his chest. I repeat the blow over and over again until I'm completely sure he's dead and I'm satisfied.

A strong hand pulls me up by the arm and pulls me behind them. "Are you okay?" Glenstorm asks. I drop the blood drenched dagger and dig my fingers into the centaurs skin.

"I _just...killed_ someone," I confess. My mouth hangs in disbelief and I start to cry. "I just _killed _someone, Glenstorm! I killed someone!"

"He was trying to kill you, Lady Evalynn." Glenstorm says. "Do not feel bad...I'm sure the great king will forgive you." I start to hyperventilate and he pats my back. "Let us go back to the council room. I was alerted it is safe now." I nod and grasp onto his fore arm as he pulls me onto his back.

* * *

><p>The doors open as we come back once again. I keep a steady hand on Glenstorm's shoulder and dry my tears. Something crunches under us and we hear a blood-curdling scream.<p>

"Oh dear Aslan," someone gasps. I hear people run toward us and I hold onto Glenstorm tighter.

"It's alright," he whispers. "No one's going to hurt you."

Someone takes my hand and helps me off Glenstorm's back. "What happened?" Caspian asks. "Lady Evalynn, you're-you're covered in blood! Who did this to you?"

"Most of this is not my blood," I admit. "Only my leg was wounded."

"She has killed one of them," Glenstorm informs them.

"Killed?" Caspain repeats.

"Yes," I pant. "I'm not proud of what I've done and you must think I'm-"

"That's amazing," someone gasps.

"How?" I shriek. "I-I just killed someone! There's no way-"

"Lady Evalynn," someone begins. "You cannot see a thing and yet you managed to end a life. You must admit, that's quite impressive. "

"Whatever," I boldy reply. The brave attitude quickly vanishes and I become meek again. "What happened...to the other rebels?"

My heart pounds as they stay quiet. "Dead. All of them...You can't see 'em but their bodies are lying all around you."

I stop breathing for a second and notice the overwhelming stench of blood. "So, what are we to do now?" someone asks.

Pause. "We shall drive them out and attack. We shall begin battle."

People cheer and I cross my arms. "Caspian..."

"Yes?"

"I'm going to be in this battle."

"But, Lady Evalynn-"

"I'm _going_ to be in this battle."

Everyone stops breathing. "Very well... The sun has risen, let us train."

* * *

><p>So here's my reason why I've been a total loser: I wanted to stick with C.S. Lewis' storyline as much as possible so that's why none of the Pevensie's are in Narnia with Lynn:[ Believe me when I say it <em>kills<em> me that I didn't include them more. Please continue to follow along with the story because I **promise** the Pevensie family will be back in the story later! They'll _consume the _story eventually, swear it! As stated, I'm letting Lynn grow:p Review to make my day?

Much appreciation


	20. With Or Against Me

"No, no, no, NO!" Caspian groans and swats my leg with the flat of his sword. I grimace at the disappointment in his voice. Even the patient king has limits and it's obvious the stress is getting to him.

"Like this?" I spread my legs an inch farther and hold the hilt of the sword tighter.

"Yes, like that! Why couldn't you have done that before! Ugh! It's all in your stance, remember that!"

"Yes, sir!" I mumble under my breath, a bit annoyed.

"Well, again then!" I wipe the sweat off my brow and suck in some air. I lunge forward toward him and become frustrated as I make no contact. "C'mon! You're getting lazy! Pick up the pace!"

I drop my arms to my side and put a scowl on. "Would you stop yelling?"

I hear him slam his sword down and walk right in front of me. "No one will hesitate to kill you during battle," he says as his hot breath hits my face. "They will take every chance they can get to kill you!

From the sidelines, Trumpkin coughs. "Don't you think you're bein' a bit too harsh on the girl, Caspian?" The rest of our audience send their words of agreement and Caspian gives me some space.

"I'm telling her the facts of war! They may be harsh but that's how this world is!" I get fed up and raise my sword and let it slash against his chainmail. The telmarine king staggers back and eventually falls.

"Let me to guess another rule," I pant. "No one will care how you kill as long as you get the job done?" Someone chuckles and I give a smug smile.

"She has a point there," Trumpkin backs up.

Caspian lets out a sound of frustration into the air and then gets up. "You, you, and you: get your asses over here!" More people gather into the training ground and I go back into the fighting position I was taught. "All of you are to charge at Lady Evalynn at the same time!"

I like the idea of the new game and snarl. "I'm not quite sure I can do that," a scared solider says.

"Suck it up," Caspian orders. "She's only been doing this for a few hours! The three of you should easily be able to bring her down!"

"I'm sure!" another says. "But don't you think this is unfair, your majesty?"

"She's blind," the last complains.

"Only more reason of why you should be able to defeat her!"

They all sigh in unison and I ready myself, bringing the blade horizontally at eye level. They let out their battle cries and I stand my ground. I close my eyes and slow my heart rate. There's a weird sensation on my heels and I let my mind wander. _2 yards west, 4 meters east, 5 meters north. _I pirouette out of the way backwards. _Thud._ All three of them fall to the ground and I smile.

An applause is let out and I happily skip to where Caspian still stands. "Don't underestimate me, your majesty!"

Someone comes beside me and touches my shoulder. "How did you do that, child?"

"I'm not entirely sure," I admit.

"And you're sure you're blind?" they laugh.

I laugh along with them and nod my head. "Yes, I'm very sure, sir."

"Come off it!" Caspian growls. "Yes, that was a cute maneuver but it won't get you anywhere in this battle, Lynn!"

"Fine!" I bark in his face. "That should be enough sword-fighting for today I presume? Allow me to show you up in archery!"

"And how are you supposed to do that, my blind friend?"

I hold out my arms and Susan's bow and arrows on placed in them. I strap the quiver on my back and hold the bow to my chest. "Watch me," I taunt.

* * *

><p><em>Thunk. <em>"How are you doing this?" Caspian asks.

I lower the bow and quickly reload it. "I'm guessing I hit another bullseye?"

"Third one," Trumpkin adds in shock. "The girl must be hustling us!"

"I would do no such thing," I laugh. I let another arrow fly and no one claps this time.

"Half an inch off," Tavros yells from beside the target.

I raise an eyebrow and shrug. The dwarf chortles and I hit him with the sleek bow. "Shut up."

This gets me some laughs and I hang the bow on my back. I feel Caspian's strong hand clasp me on the shoulder. "I cannot even begin to understand how you can do this when you cannot even see!"

"Aslan's guidance?"

He pulls away and chuckles. "Maybe, Lynn. Maybe."

I nod to myself, feeling really good right now. "So, do you think we could eat breakfast? From all that practice, I'm-" Something sharp pierces my chest right under my collarbone. My fingers fly to the wound and I find an arrow drilled into my flesh. I fall to my knees and clench my teeth.

"Lynn!" Without thinking, I grab the thin wood and pull it right out of me. Blood gushes out and I feel like throwing up. I toss the arrow down and cover my mouth. "The culprit is somewhere close, find them!"

"Are you crazy?" someone asks as they pull me up. I put my hands over the injury and begin to groan.

"What the hell just happened?" I ask through the pain. "Who shot me?"

"There's something attached the arrow," Trumpkin notices. I hear him grunt as he bends over to retrieve it. "It's a note." Everyone becomes silent as he reads it over. "Caspian...King Caspian, you might want to see this."

The parchment is handed over and we wait as Caspian reads it too. I feel the blood stain my dress as we're forced to wait for a long time. "Well?"

"It's...It's nothing. Let's get you to the doctors now, shall we?"

I put on a blank face and slightly cock my head to the side. "Do you take me for an idiot?"

"Of course not! It's-"

"Don't give me excuses, Caspian! I want to know what's written on that paper!"

"It's a proposition," Trumpkin impatiently says. "From the White Witch."

I gasp along with many others and more blood flows out of my body. "Then she really is back?"

"Her name is signed at the bottom."

"But that doesn't necessarily mean-"

"In blood."

I make a disgusted, childish face and back away a little. "That may be absolutely revolting but that still doesn't mean she's really back! Oh, forget it! What does it say?"

Someone coughs and in a steady voice, reads: "Helly, my silly Narnians." With the greeting, I can imagine a sea of pissed off faces. "It's wonderful to be back home! I know many have missed me as I have missed them! You all may be wondering, 'how in the world is she back?' Well, you can cast your blames upon my dear Evalynn! She was so gracious as to give me a drop of her blood! I will give you two weeks to train before my minions and I pulverize each and every one of you- Royals, knights, and towns people alike. Do not fret yet! All of you are still welcome to worship me! It's not a promise that I will not kill you, it's that I will not kill you as soon. All of this misery can be avoided with one life. All I ask is for the surrender of Evalynn and all the rest of you may live peacefully. I cannot wait until we are all reunited! With all my love, the Queen of Narnia."

"GIVE THE OUTSIDER TO THE WITCH!" someone screams. A million feet run in my direction and I throw my arms over my head, reaching for the bow. Beside me, Caspian pivots on his heel and turns his back to me. Trumpkin does the same and the sound of hooves follow. Tavros and Glenstorm encircle me along with Caspian and Trumpkin.

"HALT!" the telmarine king shouts. Everyone freezes and I finally get the bow out with an arrow readied. Four swords are unsheathed and I wait for the worst.

"Why are you protecting this woman?" Someone yells. "She has doomed us all!"

"I'm sure she has an explaination!" Glenstorm grumbles.

"She tried to kill me!" I frantically let out. "Caspian, do you remember the day when I said I saw Jadis at dinner? She really was there! The witch did something with my eyes so only I would be able to see her! She wanted you to think I was going mad!"

"You are mad!" A telmarine furiously yells. Shouts back him up and I feel my blood boil.

"After I left the dining room, I went to the beach! She tricked me into the water-she disguised herself as Susan!"

"How dare you make up these lies?"

"I'm not lying!" I scream. Everyone quiets down and I continue. "She tried to kill me in the sea! She-she had a knife and she cut my neck. Here, see?" I pull at the collar of my dress and many gasp as I reveal the evidence. "That's how she has my blood! I didn't just give it to her, I swear!" I catch my breath and lower my weapon.

"My people," Caspian begins. "We do not have a traitor here! Lady Evalynn only has the purest intentions, I would bet my life on that! Never would she betray the great Aslan like that!" I nod my head and Tavros' fur tickles my arm as he pats it comfortingly. "But if you still wish to give her to the witch, to do the betraying, go ahead! But you must go through us first if you wish to!"

No one steps up and I calm down a little. "But why would the witch want this girl?"

"Lady Evalynn?"

I step forward, brushing against Trumpkin and Glenstorm. "I cannot tell you all everything but I assure you, I am a friend. Aslan has given me a great task and I can only guess that Jadis wants me to fail." I take a dramatic pause and raise a hand to waist-level. "Stand with or against me, all I ask is that you stay faithful to Aslan!"

I stare straight ahead and put on a stern face. Caspian pounds me on the back and I return to the middle of the circle. The crowd erupts into applause and I allow myself a small smile. "We only have two weeks, my people! Be ready to face anything! Let us all begin training!"

"That was terribly corny," Trumpkin whispers to me.

"Yes, I'm aware! I'm just lucky I'm still alive!" We share a laugh and pain surges through my body. I bend over a little and massage the area around the wound.

"'Bout time we get you to that doctor now?"

"I'd appreciate that."

* * *

><p>ahh, I'm really excited to write the battle scenes(i know, i sound pretty lame) My apologies if the next chapter or so seems rushed but I want to get the Pevensie's back in this story as much as you guys do! I have so many ideas planned ahead so please continue to follow along:D Review to make my day?<p>

Much appreciation xx


	21. The Horn

"Good job everyone! Please rest well tonight!" Everyone breaks off and heads home. I massage my neck and sigh.

"EVALYNN KEYNES!" I nearly fall over when I hear Liam yell my name and storm my way.

"Hold on Liam," Caspian says as he stands in front of me, coming to my rescue.

"I can't believe you did that! I told you I didn't-"

"I'm sorry but I had to! You we're just-"

"Someone explain to me what's going on!" Caspian pleads. "How are you even walking, Liam? You've been on your deathbed for nearly two weeks and you've been refusing to take the cordial!"

"Yes, I _did_ refuse to take the cordial but someone here had the chef put it in my food!"

"How'd you find out?" I ask.

"So you admit you did it! I had the chef tell me the truth when I noticed my soup was sweeter than usual and had red in it! My god, Lynn! I specifically told you I didn't want a single drop of the cordial!"

"But tomorrow is our last time we can train and I want you to be ready!"

"You're acting like I can't take care of myself!"

"Lynn," Caspian begins. "There's a reason why Liam is a High knight. He's one of the best swordsmen I've ever seen. Well, next to King Edmund."

I cringe a little at the mention of my friend. "Well then, would you mind sparring with me for a bit?"

Liam keeps quiet for a moment. "I have heard you were very good with a sword. You know, considering you can't see."

"Better watch your mouth," I joke

"Whoaa, whoa!" Caspian interjects. "This is getting a little heated, don't you think?"

"Care to show me how good you are, Lynn?"

"With pleasure, love."

The corners of my lips pull up into a smile as I unsheathe my sword and he follows. I must admit, Liam is good, very good actually. It's just that I'm better.

* * *

><p>There's a knock at my door and I shuffle to open it. "Morning, Lynn."<p>

"Good morning, Trumpkin. Ready to go?"

"Yup." The dwarf takes my hand and we start our daily ritual: a walk through the gardens, time at the beach to bury our feet in the sand, and a visit to the newly-discovered humorous Adrian.

I pat the horse's side and laugh at his joke. "Don't you think it's about time we get to breakfast?" Trumpkin hurries.

I slowly nod. "I suppose this is our last time seeing each other for a while," I sadly add. "You'll probably be evacuated tomorrow since the battle will start soon."

Adrian pushes his snout against my cheek in a playful manner and I pet his mane. "I'll miss you, my friend."

"And I'll miss you," I tearfully reply, hugging him. It takes my whole being to pull myself away from him as Trumpkin leads me back to the Cair.

"Are you ready for the battle?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," I huff. We walk along the shore and I listen as the waves crash against the rocks. The sun kisses my face and I lift the skirt of my dress slightly. "Do you think Aslan will come sweeping in to save the day this time...like he always does?"

We stop dead in our tracks and Trumpkin lets go of my hand. "I don't know..but I think everything will work out."

"Things don't happen the same way twice," I quote. I hear the dwarf's laugh and I smile.

"Race you to the gates?"

"You forget I happen to be blind."

"Hasn't stopped you before, has it?" Without another word, I bolt forward and begin to laugh like a little child. Trumpkin's at my heels and he taps on my shoulder. "You're going the wrong way!" Watch out for that-"

I trip over something and fall flat on my face. I hear Trumpkin roaring with laughter as he runs to my side. I sit up and spit out the sand that got in my mouth. "You will mention this to no one!"

"I don't know," he cries. "This is a very good beginning discussion for our meal!"

"Trumpkin," I growl.

"Ah, I'd bet Liam would love to hear about this after what you did to him yesterday!"

I pull Trumpkin down to the floor with me and we begin to laugh together.

"Hello," I greet to the usual guards at the door. We exchange a few polite words and Trumpkin impatiently escorts me to my seat in the dining room.

"Good morning," Tavros yawns.

"Goodmorning, Lady Evalynn," Glenstorm says.

I acknowledge them with a friendly nod and pick up my fork. "Where's Liam?"

They both wait a moment before answering me. "He went into the town..." Tavros suspicously says.

"To pick up some herbs," Glenstorm finishes. "...For the doctors. Yes...for the doctors."

I roll my sightless eyes at their obvious lies. "Okay. Well, what about Lilliandil and Caspian?"

"The two are in the throne room. They are saying their goodbyes along with many others before the queen retreats to the sky when the battle ensues. Tavros and I have already made our visit."

"Excuse me?" I cough. "Did you just say she's going back to the sky?"

"To stay with her father while we are fighting here. The king does not wish for her to stay here because it is too dangerous."

"When was this decided?" Trumpkin asks just as surprised as I.

"This morning while you two were at the stable. She will leave at noon."

"Noon?" Trumpkin and I scream in unison.

"Yes," Tavros says. "His majesty wants her gone before...something happens."

I hang my head and Trumpkin's chair screeches across the room. "Let's go say goodbye, Lynn."

I stand up and walk toward the door. Trumpkin's hand catches mine and we walk down the main hall. "This war really is going to happen..."

"Yeah..."

The doors slam against the walls as we enter the throne room. Lilliandil shrieks my name and envelopes me in a deadly hug. "Evalynn...Lynn, I'll miss you more than words will ever be able to describe."

I bring my arms around her and cry into her shoulder. "Me too. I'll miss you too, Lilliandil." We crush each other with the embrace and we cry like there's no tomorrow.

"Uh," Trumpkin interrupts. "Do you think I could get a chance to say goodbye?"

Lilliandil laughs and lets me go. I stand there awkwardly and wipe a stray tear.

"I know it's short notice," Caspian whispers beside me. "But it's for her safety."

"I know," I mumble. "But it's okay. It's not like it's forever, right?"

"Right."

The door opens again and I hear the familiar steps of Liam come toward me. "Sorry I'm late." He pecks my cheek and I wrap an arm around him.

"So, you bought herbs for the doctors?"

"Oh," he says with a touch of confusion. "Yeah...I gave them the herbs before I came here."

"Ahuh..." I reply. "Well, you go say goodbye to Lilliandil. I think I'll go back to my room to wash up once Trumpkin's done."

"No need to bother Trumpkin. Just wait here and I'll come with you!"

"Alright," I sigh.

He jogs off and I cross my arms. "Lynn, I need to discuss something with you."

I turn to Caspian's voice. "Okay, shoot."

"First of all, are you sure you want to fight?"

"More sure than I've ever been of anything in my life! Come on, we've been through this."

"Very well then. Lynn, I'd like you to lead a section of our army. I know your highly capable of taking on this duty and I hope that-"

Before he can finish the sentence, I tackle him in a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I promise you won't regret it!"

We both laugh and I loosen my grip around him but don't let go. "But Trumpkin will be with you. You know, because you're, well..."

"Blind, I get it. Oh Caspian, this is so amazing! Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, Lynn. I know I made the right decision."

"I believe I'll be needing her back," Liam cuts in.

"Liam," I gush. "You'll never guess what just happened!"

"I know, Lynn. Caspian asked me for my permission yesterday."

"Permission?"

"Because you two are kind of courting," Caspian explains. I blush and Liam takes me from Caspian. "Anyways, training resumes in 15 minutes. I'll be seeing the queen off but I expect you two to be at the training grounds on time."

"I'll make sure of it," Liam says.

"Goodbye, Lilliandil!" I say as I turn around with one last wave.

"Goodbye, Lynn!"

We walk out the door and make our way to my bedroom. "I suppose you're leading a section of the army too, Liam?"

"Of course," Liam replies, locking our fingers together. "I am-"

"The king's most noble knight. Yes, yes. You've told me."

"And don't you forget that."

"How can I with your big ego?"

"Big ego, huh? What about you miss I'm-oh-so-amazing-with-a-sword?"

"Whatever. We make a good pair, don't we?"

"That we do."

I giggle and Liam stops. "You can go to your room, I just need to get something from mine first."

"Okay, then." I feel against the wall and prop the door open.

"When you're ready, I'll be waiting outside your room for you."

I shut the door behind me and search through my wardrobe for a suitable dress. The door of the room beside me closes and I can only imagine what sort of thing Liam's hiding. I know for sure he wasn't buying herbs. I become slightly annoyed when I hear a knocking at the door. I start to walk back until I realize it's not my door.

"Sir Liam," someone calls quietly. "Sir Liam, please open up. I bear news from the king."

Liam opens his door and I put my ear against the wall. "Yes?"

"We've been notified of her appearance. We have seen her."

"Her? Who is her?"

Pause. "The Witch Witch, sir. She had been spotted at the edge of the Western Wild by one of our men." I hear a shuffling sound. "The king asks that you scout through the area for anything of importance. Here, he wants you to bring this. Blow it and we'll arrive."

Caspian's risking Liam's life to spy on the Jadis...but he at least gave him Susan's horn. I groan and automatically smack my hand over my mouth.

"I'll be right out. Please prepare Adrian for me...And could you please not mention this to Lady Evalynn? Alright, thank you."

They both walk down the hall and I pry myself away from the wall. I grab the first dress I get my hands on and change in a hurry. I pick up the quiver of arrows from beside my bed and fasten it on my back and grab the bow. Furiously, I trudge down to the training grounds.

* * *

><p>"You alright?" Trumpkin asks me as I load another arrow.<p>

"Fine," I lie with venom. "Perfectly," _shoot. "_Fine."

"Doesn't seem like it," he informs me. "You're about to break the bow like that!"

"Lay off," I snap. I send another arrow flying and hear a satisfying hit. "When I say I'm fine, I mean it!"

"Whatever you say..." I take in a deep breath and let out my frustration.

"Where's Sir Liam?" I hear Glenstorm ask everyone.

"Haven't seen him since the throne room." I hold my tongue and keep shooting.

"Do you know, Lady Evalynn?"

"Sorry but no," I say, playing dumb.

"Alright then. Ah, greetings your majesty. Is Queen Lilliandil gone now?"

"Yes, Glenstorm, She just left."

I put the bow behind me and walk toward Caspian. "How could you?"

"Pardon?"

"How could you send Liam alone to spy on the witch?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Lady Evalynn. Liam is-"

"Don't lie to me Caspian! Please! I heard them tell Liam to go to the Western Wild! You gave him-" Suddenly, a loud sound blares in the distance and my heart drops.

"The horn!" Caspian calls out. I sprint down the steps of the exit and run onto the sand, Caspian close behind.

"Liam!" I scream as we draw closer to the woods. "LIAM!"

Caspian holds me back and we fall to the ground before I can enter the Western Wild. "It's too dangerous! I can't let you go in there!"

"LIAM!"

"Glenstorm, Trumpkin. Go in and find Liam."

Their feet snap twigs as they enter and I'm clawing at the sand. "Please, Caspian! You have to let me go! Liam's in there!"

"I CAN'T, LYNN!"

"LET ME GO!" I stop fighting and begin to cry. "Oh, Aslan...Why Liam?"

"Don't worry. I'm sure Liam's fine."

The two come back quickly and I hold my breath. Caspian gasps and more tears fall. "Your majesty...Lady Evalynn..."

Something is laid next to me on the sand and I place my hand on it. My skin touches Liam's rough cheek and I die inside. His body is cold but something warm coats him.

"He was hung from a nearby tree, mulitple stabbings."

Caspian backs away from me. "Lynn..."

Hope surges through my and I hug his body. "Liam, please stay with me!"

"I love you, Lynn."

I shake my head and sit up to give him space. "Stop it, Liam! We're gonna get you back to the castle and we'll get the doctors to heal you and...Oh, Liam! Please don't leave me! I need you!"

"I'll wait for you. I promise you I'll wait for you in Aslan's country."

"Liam, I love you! Don't go yet, I still-"

"May Aslan always guide you." He takes my hand and puts something in it.

I cradle his face in my hands and sob uncontrollably. "L-L-Liam! Liam! Don't d-die, I don't want to l-live w-w-without you. Dammit, Liam, I love you!" I put my forehead against his and wish I could pause time right here.

"He's gone, Lynn!" Trumpkin whimpers as he tries to pull me off Liam's. Caspian tells him to let me be and I cling to his body for as long as I can bear.

"You better keep your promise," I whisper into his ear as I tear myself away from him. "I'll miss you." For the last time, I press my lips against his and give him one last kiss on the cheek.

I slowly stand up and brush the sand off my dress. Glenstorm offers to carry the body back to the castle and Caspian kneels down to pick him up and place him on the centaur's back.

"Lynn...Are you going to be alright?" Caspian asks as he catches up to me and squeezes my hand.

"I'm good..." I squeeze his hand reassuringly. "I just want to start training again... Caspian," In my other hand, I finger the necklace with the lion figure Liam gave me.

"Hmm?"

"Jadis is mine."

* * *

><p>Sorry for the wait, this was a pretty long chapter. I told you guys someone was gonna die- Anyone guess it would be Liam? Battle scenes next chapter and hopefully Liam's sidestory following! Lynn's gonna see the Pevensie's soon and I wanna hear your thoughts! Review to make my day?<p>

Much appreciation xx


	22. Liam's Story

**I love Liam's character so I thought you guys should know more about him! Hope you guys enjoy it:)**

* * *

><p>I sit on my horse, a trembling man in front of me. He limply grips his shield and spear and I can't blame him a single bit. The man is about to lose his life for an unpredictable and stupid battle. Everyone is. I lift my helmet off my head and toss it to the ground, the metal making a sound so loud, those around flinch.<p>

"What are you doing?" the man beside me asks in a wheezy voice. "Get that back on before the General sees you!"

I sigh and shake my head. "I will not! This whole scrimmage is pointless!" The fellows in front of me are tall and hide my small rebellious act easily.

Slowly and with difficult, the man hops off his own horse and picks up my helmet. He pushes it to me, urging me to take it. "Come on! I can see the king begin to weaken!"

"He already is weak," I snap, taking the helmet. "There's no purpose for this fight! I know Miraz is in the wrong!"

Heads turn and the man lifts his helmet. "Quiet down, lad!" I look ahead and keep my eyes on the blonde-haired king's swift movements.

"Their king, he's very young." The man nods and I look at him again. His dark eyes watch me and his wrinkled face gives off the whole idea of sadness. "Looks about my age."

"Yes, it's terrible." I raise an eyebrow as he puts his helmet back on and struggles to mount his horse. "This really is an uncalled for battle...You. Him. So many others, still so young. You all have so much to live for."

The General comes over and yells for us to be quiet. Quickly, he realizes my bare face and jabs a finger in my direction "What do you think you're doing, soldier?" He spits. The trembling man and the one next to him part to create a path for him. "Helmet on. Now."

The elderly man beside me nods and I grudgingly put it on my head. The man turns after an approving nod and rides off.

"Thank you," I whisper to him.

"You're right," he responds. He's as still as a statue and stares at the ground. I gaze at him, confused until he hands me his shield to hold. "I want you to have this." With one hand, he reaches under his armor and pulls out a leather strung necklace with a small trinket on the end. He takes the shield out of my hands and replaces it with the necklace.

My fingers run over the smooth wooden figure. Whoever carved this had amazing patience-the thing is incredible. A majestic lion stands on his hind legs, mouth open in a monstrous snarl. There's a hole in his thick mane that hangs it to the leather; the thing looks like a priceless treasure. "Wow," is all I can manage.

"The lion on the end, that is Aslan."

I carefully pull the necklace over my head and admire the lion in my hand for a little. "Aslan?"

"Yes, Aslan. It's said that he's the savior of us all, the real ruler of Narnia. I'm not entirely sure of that but we all need something to believe in, do we not?"

"I suppose...but then why give it to me? I think you need this...g_od_ more than I do."

"No," he solemnly replies. "I think you're wrong there. Look at me, I'm but an old man who's certain he's going to die here today. I have lived my life. It has been long and happy. I...I think I believe in Aslan and I pray he will accept me into his promise land. As for you, I think you are halfway there. Perhaps you should consider converting yourself to Him?"

"I don't quite understand you. Are you suggesting I switch sides? Betray my country?"

"Let me guess, you're just a young man who was forced into the telmarine army? Yet inside you know everything we are fighting for is wrong."

"Well, yes but-"

"But nothing. No matter what, Aslan will save you. Just remember that, son."

"TREACHERY!" Lord Sopespian yells. All heads shoot up and we look at our fallen king. The rest of Lord Sopespian's words are drowned out by furious shouts and before I know it, we're charging towards the narnians. I gulp and tighten my grasp around my spear. My sword bounces of my leg as I ride through the crowd completely terrified. Yes, I know how to fight but I don't wish to die yet.

The ground shakes and I feel uneasy. I watch as the narnians stand their ground as we come closer and closer. Suddenly, the men of the front line come down and I widen my eyes. The ground completely collapses under them and I come to a stop to further watch. Tens of thousand of arrows fly through the air and land into the pit, killing those who have survived the fall. I must admit, their strategy is remarkable. Our side pulls out the catapults and my stomach twists as one hits the facade of their fortress, crushing a faun with the ruble. The whole thing begins to fall apart and I see a woman hanging onto a dwarf for dear life at the top. The arrows in her quiver match the one in our old king's back. The dwarf lets go of her and she miraculously lands on a nearby ledge, the blonde and telmarine kings relax.

Everyone is called off their horse and filed into sections. I stand behind the front line and the man beside me elbows me. He quickly lifts his helmet, revealing his aged face, and I smile. "May Aslan always guide you." We charge forward and head into the real battle.

I unsheathe my sword as a narnian soldier comes my way. We clash swords and I knock his out of his hands. I hesitate to bring the blade down but another telmarine stabs him from behind, killing him. The man goes his way and I just stand there, looking at the body in front of me. Someone knocks me down and I harshly fall to the ground. I quickly turn my body around and see the menacing looking telmarine prince. He lets out a battle cry and raises his sword above his head. I close my eyes and picture a majestic lion. When I feel no pain, I open my eyes. Empty, cold ones meet my own and my heart stops for a second. "What have you done?"

The old man kneels before me, a blade through his body. He coughs up blood and turns to the prince. "Do not harm him! Please! He does not want to fight! He believes in Aslan!" His wrinkled hands reach for the necklace and he holds it up for Prince Caspian to see.

The prince's face twists into an ugly expression and he quickly pulls the blade out of the man's body. "I'm so sorry!" The man falls on top of me and gives me a fragile smile.

"May Aslan always guide you!" he repeats. His eyes fall and I slide him to the ground as I begin to weep. I throw off my helmet and stare at his body. The man just saved my life and I didn't even know his name.

I sit there for some time, the prince standing over me."Come. The battle is not over yet." Prince Caspian gets me to my feet and I wipe my face of any feeling. As we walk, I strip my telmarine armor and proudly let the necklace hang. "Fight for Aslan."

I nod and run my hand over my sword. "For Aslan."

* * *

><p>The 5 royals ride through the town and I clap as I see them coming my way. The narnians wave and I find myself smiling along with everyone else. A middle-aged woman leans toward me and points to the woman from before with the arrows. "That's Queen Susan! Isn't she beautiful?" At the same time she says that, Prince Caspian turns around and shares a look with the queen. She gives him a coy smile and I chuckle. Who would have thought? "Beside her is her brother, High King Peter. Behind those two are King Edmund and Queen Lucy!"<p>

I turn to the woman and laugh. "I don't know why but I feel very happy."

"I know the feeling," she giggles.

Prince Caspian meets my gaze and he greets me with a wave. "May Aslan always guide you!" he calls. Unexpectedly, everyone repeats the words and I laugh. They'll probably never know the story behind them.

* * *

><p>Ex-Queen Prunaprismia hushes her son in front of me as we stand in the assembly. The infant holds my gaze and I smile at him. Suddenly, they move forward along with Lord Glozelle toward the tree. The tree unwinds and an entrance is made at the base. I gasp along with many others as they step through and disappear. I look around and my eyes lay on the lion. He consults with the mouse, reepicheep I think, about something.<p>

"We'll go," High King Peter announces. He and his siblings talk among themselves and the blonde king walks toward Prince Caspian. His legendary sword is handed over and Queen Susan says something I cannot hear. The prince's face becomes grave and a sudden sadness hangs in the air.

"What's going on?" I ask the man beside me.

He doesn't remove his eyes from the scene as he opens his mouth to fill me in. "The siblings are leaving. It seems High King Peter and High Queen Susan are not returning to Narnia again after this."

I look back and hold a strong pity for the prince. We all watch as they ready for their departure with goodbyes. The small queen holds onto the dwarf with much force and I become more and more depressed. Everyone holds their breathe as Queen Susan and Prince Caspian meet in the middle in front of the crowd. They say witty and sweet words to each other and the queen begins to walk away. She cocks her head to the side slightly and quickly returns to Prince Caspian, bringing her hand around his neck and kisses him. We go wild, people in awe, people dying at the bittersweet goodbye. They break apart and the prince swings his arms around her with much urgency. Finally, they let go of each other but not before a brief glance. The four monarchs walk right through the tree and Aslan walks over to comfort the prince. I turn around and walk home.

* * *

><p>"Liam!" My mother calls. "Would you get the door, please?"<p>

I set down my book and stand up from my seat at the kitchen table. "Coming," I call. I twist the brass knob and nearly fall on my back when I see the visitor.

"It's nice to see you again, as well."

"Who's at the door, Li-" My mother rounds the corner and brings her hand to her chest. "It's...It's...Liam, IT'S PRINCE CASPIAN! PRINCE CASPIAN'S AT OUR DOOR!"

"Good evening, my lady," Prince Caspian greets my mother. "I trust that you are well?"

"Very well," she breathes. "Where are my manners? Come in, come in!" She ushers him into our small home and seats him down on my old chair. "Would you like something to drink, your majesty? A snack perhaps?"

He holds up his hand to stop her. "No thank you, ma'am. If I could, I'd like to talk to your son for bit?"

She nods and returns to her bedroom. I sit down across from him and put my hands on the table. "What would his majesty like to talk about?"

He grins and ruffles his hair with his hand a bit awkwardly. "You fought very valiantly today," he states.

"Thank you, your majesty."

"I'm...sorry for...your friend. Really, I am...H-How are you faring?"

I hang my head and sigh. "I'm fine, thanks. I must admit that I didn't really know him."

"Really?" I look up and find the prince with an unreadable expression. "He looked like he desperately wanted to save you. You didn't even know the man but he gave his life up for you?"

"Yes, your majesty," I croak. "I mean, I spoke a few words with him before the battle began, it was all about Aslan. And now...the more I think about it...I feel more ashamed of even fighting with the telmarines in the first place."

"It's alright," he encourages. "I believe you've changed." I smile a little and the prince stands up. "Liam, correct?"

"Yes, your majesty."

"Liam, I'd like you and your family to be at my coronation tonight. That is if you'd like to, of course."

"We'd be honored to, your majesty!"

"None of that 'your majesty' stuff! Please, call me Caspian. I think you and I shall be good friends, Liam." He shakes my hand and heads back toward the door. "I hope to see you at the castle tonight. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, your maj...Caspian." I wave farewell and lock the door.

"C'mon, let's get you ready!" I turn around to find my mother coming my way.

"What?"

She pats my hair down and pinches my cheek afterwards. "If you're going to Prince Caspian's coronation, we need to get you cleaned up!"

I swat her fingers away and make my way to my room. "You must get ready too, mother."

"Liam, I will not be attending." I look at her and she just smiles. "I am much too tired to go. I'd very much like to stay home tonight. You go out and enjoy yourself tonight."

I walk back and squish her in a hug.

* * *

><p>"Ah, hello Liam!" Caspian meets me at the entrance and I greet him with a nod. "You look comfortable," he jokes me as I pull at the stuffy clothes my mother forced me in<p>

"My apologies for being late, Caspian."

"It's alright. Where's your family?"

"My mother is busy. She told me to pass on her best wishes to you."

"That's very thoughtful of her. Please tell her I appreciate the kind words. But what of the rest of your family? Your father? Siblings?"

I half-smile. "My father died when I was younger so I'm an only child. It's just my mother and I."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Liam. Uh, let's go inside The ceremony will begin soon.." He gestures for me to enter and I walk up some steps. "You know, you surprised me today with your skills with a blade. Surely they didn't teach you those moves in the telmarine army?"

My smile grows. "I can teach you if you'd like."

Caspian chuckles and throws an arm around my shoulder. "That'd be great."

* * *

><p>"C'mon, Adrian! Just a bit farther!"<p>

We slow down even more and eventually stop. "Sorry Liam but it's not exactly the easiest thing to run with someone as heavy as you on your back." I hop off and pet his side.

"Oh, be quiet, you." I take the reigns and guide him to a nearby stream to allow him to drink.

"Thank you!" he exasperates between sips.

I roll my eyes and sit down in the grass. "Yes, yes. It _is_ the least I can do for you."

"It's quite alright. Not your fault the doctors-" He doesn't finish his sentence and I sit up.

"What?" Adrian tenses up and I get to my feet. "What? What is it, Adrian?" Before I know it, the horse runs off farther into the woods and I hurry to follow him. "Adrian! Adrian, stop! Where do you think you're going?" I break through into a flower filled meadow and find Adrian standing in the middle of it. "What are you-"

I stop talking when I realize a girl sitting on the ground in front of Adrian. Her eyes are closed tight and her fists are buried in the wild grass and flowers. Her porcelain skin contrasts with her dark red garments. Long, dark hair cascades in waves down her back and shines radiantly in the over head sunlight. Her soft pink lips are pursed in anticipation. She's terrified.

"Are you alright?" I ask her. Slowly, her eyelids flutter open and my own brown eyes are staring into the most stunning pools of blue. My breath catches in my throat and my entire body stops functioning Something knots in my stomach and I feel everything else around fade. She's easily the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

* * *

><p><strong>Another question I recieved: WHY DID YOU MAKE LIAM DIE? HE WAS ONE OF MY FAVS:[ <strong>I'm soo sorryyy! Truly, I am! But I'm glad you like Liam as much as I do though:D? As much as it pained me, I had to kill Liam to allow Lynn to grow To make up for my lameness, allow me to fill you in on a secret- I'M NOT QUITE DONE WITH LIAM **PM me more questions?**

I thought it was really weird that not much is known about Liam even though he plays a big role. I thought of his background story from the beginning but I wasn't sure how to incorporate it into the main story? But now you guys now the story behind the necklace and his last words to Lynn! After the last chapter, I learned some of you guys are as fond of Liam as I am(Which is awesome!) It was realllyyy interesting reading your reviews from last chapter! I loved your reactions to his death! The battle's coming next so please continue reading:) **Review to make my day?**

Much appreciation xx


	23. Find Him

"Lady Evalynn?" I turn on my side and open my eyes. "Lady Evalynn, it's past midnight. It's time to get up, dear. It's me, Maria, the castle servant. I'm supposed to help dress you in your armor."

"Have they decided where to bury him?" I ask as I sit up.

She doesn't answer me right after. "In the gardens. The king has ordered for a memorial to be made in Sir Liam's honor after the battle also. The burial shall happen before you are to head out to the Western Wild."

I nod and stand up. "Alright then. Let's get my armor on, shall we?"

She complies as she removes my nightgown and replaces it with a heavy underdress. "You know," she begins as she puts a layer of chainmail over my body. "This is the same armor Queen Susan the Gentle wore the last time she was in Narnia." She tugs a thick bodice around my torso and adjusts it tightly. "We couldn't get you new armor because the man who usually makes them joined the other..."

"It's okay. I'm fine with using Susan's."

She gives a nervous and much forced laugh."That's great! And it fits you well."

"Thank you, Maria."

"Mhmm, oh! And let's get that necklace off! It'll be a nuisance in battle when-"

"No!" I shriek as my hands fly to my last connection to Liam. "I mean...sorry. I think I'd rather keep this on if you don't mind."

"Of course, Lady Evalynn. May I tie your hair up?"

"Please." She pulls a chair up and settles me down. This time, a real and friendly laugh escapes from her and I allow myself a smile. She begins to hum and I close my eyes.

Someone knocks on the door just as Maria finishes. Her hands tense up and I pat her arm. "It's alright, Maria. Come in!" I stand up and open the window to allow some air in.

The door clicks open and something drops to the floor. "Susan?" Someone runs toward me and I'm lifted me off the ground and spun around. "Susan! Susan, I've missed-"

I'm immediately put down and I stand there with guilt welling up inside. "I'm sorry, Caspian...It's just me..."

He takes his time to recover. "No... it's my fault. My apologies, Lynn...I just thought for a silly second that you were...her..."

"Do you wish Susan were here?" He stays silent and I hear him gulp. "Thank you for your help, Maria. Could you please allow me to talk to the king in private please?"

"Of course, Lady Evalynn. Good luck to you both, may Aslan watch over you!"

"Thank you," we both mumble. The door closes behind her and my bed creeks as Caspian sits himself down on it.

"Can I tell you something?" he asks.

"I'm all ears."

Sigh. "It killed me when Queen Susan announced she and King Peter would never return. I felt as though my heart was being crushed when she walked through the tree and out of my life."

I seat myself beside him and place my hands in my lap. "I don't think she's forgotten about, Caspian...I think she still loves you." I think about how upset Susan was when Peter told her that Caspian probably got over her.

"Really?"

"Really." I cast aside the thought of Susan snogging boys back home.

"...To tell you the truth...I-I..."

"What is it?"

"It's...Nevermind...I can't bring myself to say it."

"You still love her too, don't you?"

"I shouldn't though! I have a wonderful wife and I owe it to my country to produce an heir. It's- it's not right, Lynn!"

I bring my hand up to rest on his shoulder. "I don't think that way...And neither does Lilliandil." He becomes still and I clap his back. "Caspian, I've talked to her. She knows you still harbor feelings for Susan, she even told me she thinks Susan's good for you. I have to say, I think she's right. Lilliandil knows you love her but it's not like how you love Susan. Look, I'm not just saying this because Su's my bestfriend but because I want both of you to be happy."

He takes in my words and I let my hand fall. I turn my body to face ahead and I scratch the back of my neck. "I still love her," he whispers.

"Have you ever stopped?"

"...No...Never." I smile and wonder what Susan would think if she heard him. Caspian wraps his arms around me in a hug and he relaxes a little. "Thank you for helping me realize that."

I feel like a loser when I begin to cry as I return his hug. I've missed this feeling, the feeling of being fully protected. I dig my head deeper into his chest as I imagine I'm hugging my brother one last time. "You're welcome..."

"Uh..." We both turn our heads as we hear Trumpkin's voice. "Sorry to interrupt this..._moment_...but we're ready in the gardens."

The two of us sit up and I reach under my bed to retrieve Susan's bow and arrows. I strap them on my back securely and Caspian grabs my hand. "Are you going to be okay?"

I take in a deep breath and we walk toward the door. "I'll be fine," I say. "After I kill Jadis."

* * *

><p>"His caring and pure heart will be missed greatly and he will forever stay with us in spirit." Glenstorm walks toward me and pats my arm. I mouth 'thank you' as Caspian lets go of my hand to say his speech.<p>

The king clears his throat and begins. "Liam...Liam was the greatest friend anyone could have asked for. He died with honor and I'm pretty sure...no one will...ever...be able to for-" His voice becomes raspy and he pauses. "I'm pretty sure no one will ever be able to forget him...I remember the first day I met him. He was a telmarine soldier who didn't want to fight and I almost killed him. Heh, don't worry- he kicked my ass plenty of times sparring afterwards." I burst out laughing as do many others. "But thankfully...an ally saved his life. But not only did he save Liam's life...he allowed me to find my future bestfriend. Ever since that day, I've relied on Liam to keep me grounded. He helped me be a better king...a better person. He's done so much for me and I never really knew how to repay him...That was until he came to me and said he fell in love. Me, being the amazing friend I am," He chuckles and takes another pause. "I took the opportunity to meddle and try to help him win the girl. But he did it even without my help...I just regret that he never got to get that 'happily ever after' he deserved with her..."

Tears are pouring out of my eyes and I don't even try to wipe them away. I push a lock of hair behind my ear and wait for Caspian to continue. He doesn't. Instead, he walks over and stops right in front of me. There's a scuffling sound and Caspian takes my hand and turns it over. "What are you doing?..."

He takes a deep breath and puts something small in my hand. "I'm sorry, Lynn. I'm so sorry." I pick up a ring with my other hand and begin to tremble. "We found it in his room...he had it engraved and everything; it's very beautiful...I'm so sorry."

I slip my thumb through and feel the indentation of my name in the metal. "Liam..." I whimper. I finger the ring and a smooth stone feels cold against my touch. I close my hand and hold it close to my chest. I've never felt so alone in my life.

Something wraps around my waist and I realize it's Trumpkin, _hugging_ me. "It'll be alright, Lynn."

"Thank you," I murmur. I slowly put my arms down and return the embrace.

"May I?" Behind me, Caspian works the necklace off my neck and gingerly takes the ring from my hand.

"No!" I yell as I pull away from Trumpkin. "Caspian, please! I need-"

"Calm down," he whispers as he puts it back on me. My hand flies to the necklace and I smile as I feel the ring hang on the leather cord.

_BOOMM. _There's a loud explosion that knocks everyone to the ground.

"What's going on?" I scream.

"EVERYONE READY YOURSELVES!" Glenstorm yells as everyone stands up.

"Hello, my dear." A frigid hand brushes against my cheek and I shiver.

"It's her!" someone shrieks

"She's here!" Another shouts. "Prepare for battle!"

The sound of an incoming mob forms and hundreds of people come running into the garden. "FOR NARNIA!" Glenstorm roars.

"FOR NARNIA!" In a matter of seconds, the garden turns into a war zone.

There's a slicing sound and someone screams in agony. I pull out the bow and load it. "Evalynn," Jadis says a few meters away. "Do you honestly think you can defeat me?"

"I've done it before," I protest.

"And look where that's gotten you! Look at yourself! You're a sightless fool!"

"I DON'T NEED MY SIGHT TO KILL YOU!"

"Oh, dear... How I wish you could see what I'm about to do." She laughs and I prepare for the worst. Suddenly, there's a terrible screeching noise and I let go of the bow.

"Don't!" I plead. "Leave him alone!"

She laughs even more as she opens Liam's casket. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. So young and yet he had to die such a brutal death. Who could have done such cruel things to this poor boy? Oh, yes. I did! Oh, Evalynn! You should have seen his eyes as I stabbed him! So much fear, so much emotion! The boy was even shouting out your name for help! Ah, it was glorious! But it is rather sad, isn't it? You loved him didn't you? Didn't you?"

"Stop it,"I beg. "Please just-"

"And it's all my fault, right? The boy was about to propose! I guess you'll never have a happy ending, will you?" All of a sudden, a blast of heat hits my face and I fall to my knees. Something rains down over me and every speck burns my skin.

"LIAM!" Caspian screams in the distance. I lower my head and hold my hands out in front of me. _It's Liam's ashes. _

"YOU BITCH!" I howl as I pick up the bow and stand up.

"That's what I like to see!" she says with delight. "Come on, Evalynn! Come on! Send an arrow through me. I'm standing right in front of you! Come on, right through my body! Go ahead!"

I release the arrow and it quickly finds a home. To my surprise, Jadis just laughs and holds my arms. "Do you see now, Evalynn? There's no way you can possibly defeat me!" She takes an arm away and I try to retreat. "No, no no! I can't let you leave now! Here, allow me to help you." She drives a blade in my arm and runs it down, creating a long gash.

I scream and dig my nails into her arm. "STOPPP!"

She abruptly takes the blade out of me and puts it in her other hand. The pain is put in my opposite arm as she does the same procedure. "You feel that, don't you? I'm going to kill you soon, Evalynn."

"STOPPP!"

"Perhaps I should let you die a slow death, just as your Liam did? First, we'll cut off your legs so you don't run off. Next, we'll finish up your ams so you can't shoot a single arrow! And then maybe afterward, we can work on that pretty little face of yours." She pulls the blade out once again and I close my eyes. "Oof!"

She falls to the ground and someone picks me up and starts running. "I won't let anything else happen to you, Lynn! Adrian! Adrian, over here!" The horse gallops to us and I'm hoisted onto his back. "Lynn, listen to me. I want you to find him, find Aslan."

"But Caspian," I say. "Where do I go? What if I can't find him?"

He hands me the reigns and I take them. "It worked before with Queen Lucy, I have faith it will work with you."

"_Where do I search for him?"_ I urge. Caspian pushes something into my grasp and I hold Susan's horn in my hand. "Everywhere. Now, go-"

"You can't leave now, Lynn!" Jadis says.

"Get away from her!" Caspian shouts. "Lynn, try the place where you first entered Narnia. After that, everywhere else, okay? If you can't find him, I want you to evacuate and protect all the citizens. Don't worry, I'll take care of the Witch. Adrian, you make sure you keep Lynn safe! Go!"

"NO MATTER WHERE YOU GO, I WILL FIND YOU! I WILL FIND YOU AND KILL YOU! THE BATTLE HAS JUST BEGUN, EVALYNN!" Jadis screams.

We launch forward and make our way to the meadow. I tie the horn to my belt and bend close to Adrian. "Lady Evalynn," he whispers. "Lord Trumpkin has given me Liam's sword and dagger for you to use."

"Thank you," I tell him. "But what are you doing here? I thought you were evacuated last night!"

"We start this adventure together, we'll end it together." I wipe my tears and stroke Adrian. "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you while you're with me."

* * *

><p>Dang, I miss Liam:O <strong>Anywhere But Here by SafetySuit. Youtube it!<strong> I have decided that is Liam and Lynn's song(I know, I'm so sappy)

Finally, I started the battle:3 Does anyone hate me for what I did to Liam's body? No, not yet? Good, I hope you continue reading;D So, should I let Lynn find Aslan or should I let her die? _Yes,_ I do have something planned if I do decide to let her die; hint hint. Let me hear your thoughts! Review to make my day?

Much appreciation xx


	24. The Meadow

Leaves crunch under Adrian's hooves as we near the meadow. With one hand, I reach into the saddle pocket and retrieve Liam's sword and dagger.

"Do you think we'll find Aslan?"

"We have to, Lady Evalynn." I strap the weapons on my belt and grasp the reigns with both hands. "We're here."

We break past the last of the shrouding trees and stumble into the clearing. I hop off Adrian's back and straighten my dress. "ASLAN," I shout. "ASLAN, PLEASE! I NEED YOU!" I close my eyes and wait for a response. "Please Aslan."

"He's not here," Adrian insists. "The beach. Perhaps we should try the beach next?"

"Shhh..." The world stands still for a tranquil moment and I hold my breath. Something rustles at the edge of the woods and I turn toward the sound. "Aslan!"

"Found you!" I'm punched right in the stomach and sent flying back, crashing into a tree. I automatically reach my hand back to check if the quiver is alright and it is.

"Get away from her!" Adrian utters. He makes a disturbing screech and I prop myself up on my elbow.

"Don't hurt him!" I wail. "It's me you want, leave him alone!" I stand up and take out Liam's sword.

"My, my. What do we have here? Is that-no it can't be! But it is! It's your beloved Liam's sword! Oh, I remember it so well, as if it was yesterday! Oh, fufufu, it was yesterday! Hmm, something's not right. You've cleaned it, haven't you? None of his blood is left!"

My jaw drops and I loosen my hold around the hilt. "What is she talking about, Adrian?"

"They didn't tell you?" she asks. "I killed him with that there sword you're holding in your hands."

"Don't let her get to you!"

"SHUT UP!" she snaps. I shake my head furiously and drop the sword. "That's my girl..." She pulls me by the hands and takes me into a hug. "Listen to me now, this is your one and only chance. You can redeem yourself, Evalynn. _You_ can call all of this fighting off. _You_ can all end all of this. _"_

"What do you want?" I whisper.

"DON'T DO ANYTHING-"

"SILENCE, YOU DIRTY ANIMAL!" She takes in a deep breath and recomposes herself. "Now Evalynn, all I ask you do is worship me. I want you to follow me; help me create a new, better Narnia."

"LADY EVALYNN! DON'T LISTEN TO-" He stops mid-sentence and I hear a loud _thump_ as he hits the ground.

"Adrian?" I wimper as I turn in Jadis' arms. "Adrian?"

"He won't interrupt us anymore, my dear. Now, what do you say?"

I stand there limply in her arms when my hand brushes against the dagger. I remove it from my belt quietly as I turn around. "...Fine..." I bring my arms up to return the hug, the dagger resting against my hand.

"That's so wonderful," she oozes as she hugs me so hard, my spine cracks. "You don't know how long I've waited for you to see sense! I can't wait to use you against that damn lion. You know, as a secret weapon! He won't know what hit him!"

"But you will." I point the blade out and bring it to her back. "Don't you dare talk bad about Aslan." I take out the dagger and bring it back in her body as she weakly claws at my back. She eventually falls to her knees and I knee her in the face so she's lying down. "That's for Adrian."

"Evalynn, what are you-"

I jump on her body and grab her arms. "This is for Liam." I run the blade across her wrist and she screams in pain. "And this is for me." I let go of her arms and hold her face down as she begins to panic and shout. I bring the dagger up behind my head and bring it down in one of her eyes.

"AGHH!" I keep driving the dagger in and out as I begin to cry. Warm liquid keeps splattering over me and I close my eyes as I finish up.

"One last one," I whisper as a long moan escapes her lips. "For Narnia." I bite my lip and viciously slit her throat. There's one last shriek but it ends quickly. I get off her and begin to walk to Adrian. I stagger a little and fall on my back; the dawn's light hits my skin. Something wet touches me cheek and I begin to scream.

"Lady Evalynn, I'm so sorry."

I cease my bawling and shift my head to the side. "Adrian...Adrian, you're alive!"

"I shouldn't be! I'm so sorry, Lady Evalynn! I was completely useless and I couldn't save you! I'm so ashamed of-"

"Just stop...please." I get up and lay my head against his nose as he gives the faintest laugh.

"You beat her! You defeated the witch, Lady Evalynn!"

"I don't care! I just want to go home," I admit. He nods and we break apart. I pull myself up on his back and we begin to dash back to the castle.

All of a sudden, a deafening shriek bursts into the air and Adrian comes to a stop. "She's still alive?" I pant.

"I-I guess. We must hurry!" He shoots forward and I grip the reigns tighter.

* * *

><p><strong>(Trumpkin's POV)<strong>

"Glenstorm!" I holler. "I don't see 'er! Where's Lynn?"

I watch as he slices a guys leg off. "The king sent her off to find Aslan!" He goes back to hacking off peoples body parts and I stand there, dazed. My neck snaps to the side as someone lunges their sword toward me. I dive forward and roll into a somersault, digging my sword into his neck as I get up. He spews out blood when I pull the blade out and I quickly swipe it into a nearby enemy.

"DUCK!" I hit the ground as Caspian chops a mans head off. The head falls on my lap and I quickly shove it off me.

"Where is she?" I ask as he pulls me up.

"She's gone," he says. "I've sent her to find Aslan."

"What? Where is she now?"

"_I don't know!_ Stop worrying, I know she'll pull through."

"You sent her alone?"

"What was I supposed to do, Trumpkin? Tell me that!"

"Don't put this on me, Caspian! Tell me where Jadis is! You don't see her here do you, huh? She's probably after Lynn!

The boy stands still as he searches the sea of battle for the witch. "But I killed her when Lynn was leaving. I don't get it..."

"If you really defeated her, don't you think this battle would have stopped by now?"

He smacks his forehead and I kill another man. "Oh dear Aslan..."

"Don't worry, I'll find her." Without another word, I slash my way through the crowd toward the beach.

"Be safe!" Caspian yells behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>(Lynn's POV)<strong>

I let go of the reigns and wrap my arms around Adrian's neck. "It's going to be okay," he soothes. "I definitely won't let her hurt you anymore." I cry into his mane and nod my head.

"We still need to find Aslan," I say.

"We will, Lady Evalynn."

At that moment, Adrian falls to the ground and I fall close to him. He makes a horrifying noise and I pat his side. "Adrian! Adrian, what's wrong? Are you okay? Adrian, please...please say something."

He groans and my heart stops for a second. "It was a pleasure getting to know you," he mumbles. "Thank you...for coming to see me everyday. Thank you for laughing at my jokes...and for being my friend...I-"

"Stop it!" I sob. "Please stop it! Adrian, what's going on? What's happening?"

"I was...shot in my side with an arrow..." I pat him until I find an arrow sticking out of his flesh.

"Dammit!" I scream into the air. "Don't you dare die on me too, Adrian! Please!" I put my head on his side and cry hysterically. "Please! Not after what happened, not after what we've been through together...not after Liam..."

He hushes me but I keep crying. "You have to be strong, Lady Evalynn. Not just for me, but for everyone. I know what you're capable of; you're one of the strongest people I've ever known...I know Liam would've been proud of you."

"I'll miss you so much," I wail.

"Shh...You're okay, you're okay. Now, I want you to keep running straight-it will lead you to the shores. The trees will guide you from now on so do not be afraid. Find Aslan and stay strong, Lady Evalynn."

I stroke him and let out a few more tears. "You can call me Lynn," I add lamely. "We are friends, after all."

He laughs as do I. "I'll miss you, Lynn. Really, I will. I'll can't wait to see you again...with Liam, in Aslan's country. It's time for you to go...Long live Asl..." His body stops rising and I turn my head.

"Long live Aslan," I quietly finish as I get up and make my way forward. A gust of cold air blows my hair back and I stop walking.

"We're not done yet, Evalynn..." I break into a run and head to the beach. My foot catches onto a hidden root and I fall down but quickly pick myself up. Many times, I keep tripping but I always recover. "I'm getting closer, my dear. You can stop running, you'll die either way."

I fall once more and this time I stay on the dirt floor, too tired to move anymore. Footsteps become louder as I wait to die. Suddenly, I'm picked up by my arms and I'm lifted high off the ground. I'm tossed into the air and something slim catches me by the waist. This happens over and over again and I begin to giggle with delight. The trees are helping me through the woods. With the last branch, I'm lowered to the ground and my feet touch the sand.

"Thank you," I murmur.

* * *

><p><strong>(Trumpkin's POV)<strong>

I'm out of breath as I run through the wretched sand. The sun rises over the roaring waves and I stop in my tracks. Ahead of me, right at the edge of the woods is Lynn, looking back towards the trees. "Lynn!" I call. "Lynn!"

Her head turns towards me and I run to her, tackling her to the ground in a hug. "Trumpkin!"

"Thank Aslan you're safe, Lynn! I was worried Jadis- what happened to you? You have blood all over you, is it yours?"

"No, it's Jadis'...I'm fine, I swear...But Adrian...Adrian's dead. I was so scared, Trumpkin, I didn't know what to do! His body, it's back there...and so's Liam's sword."

I get us to our feet and I give her a proper hug. "I'm sure you did the best you could, Lynn. We'll go back and get them both afterwards, sound good? It's gonna be okay, I'm with you now." I grab her hand and lead the way back to the castle.

I'm pulled back as she stands still and I look at her. "It's not going to be okay," she says. "I can't kill her. I thought I killed her but she's still alive."

"Caspian thought he killed her too but I guess not."

"You guessed right, my little friend." We both turn and I see Jadis emerging from the water, smiling her devious smile.

I push Lynn behind me and point my sword to the witch. "Stay away from her."

She laughs and steps closer as I step back. "Are you sure?" Her fingers turn sharp and begin to glisten in the light like knives. I hear Lynn pull out the boy's dagger and I lunge forward. She moves out of the way and I catch myself. "You narnians really are stupid..." She claws at me and I bend back as she snips off the end of my beard. I seize the moment and thrust my sword forward, cutting off her fingers. She screams and I smirk a little.

"Not so mighty now," I taunt.

"You'll regret that, dwarf!" Her eyes close and I watch as she lifts her chin so she faces the sky. From the castle, a swarm of small, gray particles fly through the sky and land next to Jadis in a pile. She opens her eyes and turns toward it.

"What's going on?" Lynn inquires.

"Nothing, she's just..."

The pile rises off the ground and begins to twirl around. The particles start to take the shape of a person and it begins to looks like a dryad. The eyes become more predominant and the hair is recognizable. My throat becomes dry and I open my eyes wide in disbelief.

"Lynn..."

Lynn becomes still behind me and she crushes my hand in hers. "Liam?"

* * *

><p>DUM-DUM-DUMMMM! Man, I just keep giving you guys reason to hate me: Kill Liam, Kill Adrian, and make Jadis bring Liam back from the dead? Anyways, sorry I didn't update earlier but oh well:p What did you guys think of this chapter? Trumpkin's a bit softer than usually portrayed but I hope I got his character somewhat right! Oh, and I'm so thankful for all the reviews I've been getting and I'd be even more thankful if you guys left one now;D Seriously, I'm grateful of the support and no words can describe how happy I feel that you guys are following along with the story! Review to make my day?<p>

Much Appreciation xx


	25. Rest In Peace

"Liam..."

I sheathe the dagger and take a step forward. Trumpkin holds me back with his arm. "You can't, Lynn. It might be a trap."

"But it's him," I whisper on the verge of tears.

"No, it's not. It's not Liam. She's trying to get to you, Lynn. You have to see through her tricks!"

"It's really him," Jadis urges. "I promise you, it's him. Dear, I wouldn't lie to you about something as serious as this."

"You can't be buying this," Trumpkin voices. "Lynn, this isn't-"

Something knocks into me and takes me to the ground. Arms hold me and the touch sears my skin. A burning hand strokes my hair and I just lay there, too confused to do anything. "I missed you so much, Lynn." I try to sit up but I'm kept down with a forceful hand.

"Is it really you?"

He inches closer and our foreheads touch. "Don't be afraid of Jadis, she's only trying to help you." I close my eyes and take in the overwhelming smell of smoke.

"Is it really you?"

He takes my face in both his hands and leans down. "Yes." Just as our lips touch, he disintegrates in the air and a snow of ashes showers over me again. My eyes fly open and I automatically get to my feet. Jadis begins to laugh and I turn to her.

"One. Last. Chance." she chants.

I ball my hands into fists and feel every ounce of anger I've ever felt surge through my body. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?" I scream.

She glides behind me and brushes her fingers against my neck. "You could have him back, you know..."

I stand still and she begins to laugh again. "Don't believe her," Trumpkin warns. "Don't listen to a single word she says!"

"SHUT UP!" I furiously shriek. "EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

All the talking stops but the sounds of the nearby battle carry over the crashing waves. I rub my temples and try to calm down. _Ten. Nine. Eight. _

"Just join-" _Seven. Six. Five._

"You can't-" _Four. Three. Two._

"I can bring him to life. Again. Forever this time." I bring my hands down and she comes up beside me. "You and Liam could be together again. You and Liam could have your fairytale ending. You and Liam could stay in our new Narnia...forever." I close my eyes and start to imagine all her proposals. "You'll never be second best ever again," she feeds into my ear.

I gulp and open my eyes. "You'll bring him back to life? For good?"

"For good," she confirms. Trumpkin begins to shout something to me but Jadis does something and he stops.

"Trumpkin?"

"He can be yours. Just worship me." She takes my hand in hers and brings me into her arms. The next second, I feel the same burning sensation I had with Liam's remains. A blazing hand rubs my back and I pull away.

"Don't be scared," Liam's voice says hollowly. "It's me."

"But-"

"I love you, Evalynn. All you have to do is say yes and we can be together again. Please," I'm taken into his embrace and my eyes sting like crazy. "Evalynn."

_One. _I take the dagger back out and shove it right through the figure. It writhes in my arms and lets out a piercing scream. Dust begins to fall from the body and I soon feel Jadis' cold skin under mine. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"I know you're the most despicable thing in the whole world but to try to pretend that you could bring Liam back? Pretend to be him just to trick me to trust you? That's the most disgusting thing I've ever heard in my life!" I dig the dagger deeper into her back as she she screams an eerie scream. "Don't play with me, bitch." I take the blade out and shove her down.

"H-how did-"

I bite my lip and kick her body. "First of all," I begin. "Liam never called me 'Evalynn.' I was and always will be Lynn to him." I keep kicking and kicking as I hold back tears. "Second, it's wrong. No matter how much I miss him, no matter how much I love him, he deserves to rest in peace." I stop and take a breath. "And he said he'd wait for me," I sob. "In Aslan's country."

I'm suddenly pushed forward but I hold my arms out to ease the fall. The dagger falls out of my hands and my wrists start throbbing from the blow. "Think you're better than me now, don't you?" She pulls my hair and jams her knee in my back. "You'll never be."

A blade touches my neck and I become hysteric. "TRUMPKIN! TRUMPKIN, HELP ME! PLEASE HELP ME!" The metal sinks in deeper and tears run down my cheek quickly. "HELP ME!"

"No one's going to save you," Jadis says in her infamous sickly, sweet voice. "Now, say hello to Liam for me."

"I'M SO SORRY ASLAN! PLEASE, I NEED YOU!"

A roar rips through the sky and all the weight on me vanishes. Screams that belong to Jadis emerge somewhere far away and I turn over.

"You're safe now, dear one."

* * *

><p>I was rereading last chapter and I realized Lynn would be crazy in The Hunger Games:p ehh, I'm really sorry this is a short chapter you guys, today's been crappy. If you want, go to my profile, click the link to my tumblr, and find out why I'm so lame-_- but I hope you guys liked my possible(?) conclusion to the battle! Do I feel the reappearance of the Pevensies soon? Review to make my day:D?<p>

Much Appreciation xx


	26. What You've Become

"You're safe now, dear one."

I blink my eyes in disbelief and hesitantly get up. "You're here!"

"Of course," Aslan says. I run towards his voice and slam into the lion. I bury my hands in his thick mane and hold myself close to him.

"I missed you so much," I cry as I nuzzle my head against his.

He chuckles. "I never left." I crack a huge smile and squeeze him tighter.

"Please, don't ever leave me."

"I'd never dream of it, my child." He allows me to keep my needy arms around him until I'm content. I pull away and his whiskers tickle my cheek as he puts a loving kiss on my forehead."Now, shall we go heal your friend?"

I tilt my head to the side and something clicks. "Trumpkin! Oh gosh, Trumpkin. Is he alright?"

"Do not fret; your friend is well. Let us see him." I put a hand on his side and walk alongside him. We stop and I listen as Aslan blows a gust of air. Something rustles in the grass and I hear Trumpkin's rough voice.

"Lynn?...Asl- your majesty?"

I collapse onto my knees and hug the dwarf fiercely. "You're okay! I'm so sorry, Trump! I was so overcome with the thought of having-"

"It's fine," he interjects. "I don't blame you, Lynn. Honest." I give him a half-smile and can only hope he returns it. I get up and hold my hand out. He takes it and I pull him to his feet.

"I'm so glad you're alive," I say as I let go of his hand.

"Yeah, so am I!" He pivots in place and faces Aslan. "Thank you, your majesty."

"You're welcome," Aslan gently replies. "Now, I believe it's time to end this battle. Hold onto me, both of you." I grab a fistful of his mane and we walk forward toward Cair Paravel.

* * *

><p><strong>(Trumpkin's POV)<strong>

All around us, people fight to the death. We walk through the chaos as if it's nothing and Aslan leads us to the middle of the gardens. Caspian slashes a mans arm and goes through 10 more people before he sees us. His eyes enlarge and he gapes at the sight of the great lion. "IT'S ASLAN!" He announces loud enough for everyone to hear. All heads turn our way and the world stands still for a moment.

"ATTACK HIM!" A wretched man yells. All those on the opposing side runs toward us and I see Lynn step closer to Aslan.

Before anyone can come close, Aslan lets out a mighty roar and before my eyes, each on of them turns into dusts and floats away in the air. I scratch my head and watch as the specks travel through the sky. At first, no one says anything but soon, we are all cheering. I look around the ruined area and see people going berserk. We've won.

"Jadis is gone," Aslan declares above all the noise. The cheers become ten times louder as they celebrate our victory and congratulate each other. "May peace always reign in our fine land."

"LONG LIVE ASLAN!" Someone shouts.

"LONG LIVE ASLAN!" the whole repeats. From the corner of my eye, I see the lion smile. Caspian walks over to us and get to his knees in front of Aslan.

"It's very good to see you again, King Caspian."

He gives him a polite nod. "As is to see you, your majesty." He gets up and turns around to face the people. "Let us all remember this day! Remember the day where our faith in Aslan was triumphant above all!"

The cheers start again and I tune out the ear-shattering chatter. I turn around and find Aslan telling Lynn something in her ear. She wears a blank expression on her face but bobs her head up and down. Aslan pulls away and she smiles. Something eats at my heart and I pry my eyes away.

* * *

><p><strong>(Lynn's POV)<strong>

_"Your time is drawing close, Evalynn." I put on a straight face and take it in. "Your task lies ahead."_

_ "I think I'm ready, Aslan."_

_ "I know you're ready, dear one." I remain still and he keeps patient. _

_ "I don't think I want to leave just yet though." _

_ "You will not leave today. Today, you will celebrate this wondrous day along with everyone else. Tomorrow you shall depart to your world." I nod and hold back my tears. "You have no idea exactly how much I love you, Evalynn. I'm so proud of what you've become." I smile and let out a giggle. _

_ "Thank you, Aslan."_

"Lynn. Lynn!" I snap back and feel Trumpkin's hand on my shoulder. "Are you-"

"I'm fine," I answer before he can finish. "Just a bit tired." I reposition myself in my seat and listen to the jubilant laughter of all as they dance in the ballroom of the Cair.

"Would you like to dance then?" he asks awkwardly. I smile and hang my head.

"I'd love to," I say as I look in his direction. He takes my hand and leads me to the floor. I assume he doesn't know how to dance as he just swings side to side, our arms held out as if we're about to play ring-around-the-rosie. He tells jokes and I howl with laughter, not even caring if people begin to stare.

Someone taps on my shoulder and I twirl around. "May I cut in?"

"Only because you're the king," Trumpkin grumbles playfully. Caspian takes my hand and I put mine on his shoulder.

"Thank you," he whispers as we do a dance similar to a waltz.

"What for?"

"For finding Aslan, for doing the impossible, for saving my country." I give him a smile and he chuckles softly. "I'm very glad you came here."

"I am too, Caspian, I am too." We continue to dance as people drink themselves happy and share friendly words. Their laughter tickles my ear and I'm at ease to know all is well.

It's one of those times where you wish you just pause your life and live in that moment forever.

* * *

><p>"Do you know what this is for?" Glenstorm asks me as Maria and I enter the courtyard.<p>

"We'll find out."

I grip Maria's arm tighter and she pats my hand. "My people, I bear news." I stand a bit straighter when I hear Aslan's solid voice and wait for him to go on. "As some of you may know, I have given Lady Evalynn as task in her world. I know it may be sad...but it is her time to leave." Gasps are let out and I step forward and face the crowd. Aslan comes to my side and I lay a hand on him.

"Must she go?" a young voice asks.

"I have to," I say with a raspy voice. "I'm sorry...but someone needs me back home." I put my head down and cover my eyes.

"She will save a precious life and maybe someday, you all will be able to understand." I hiccup and fight the urge to break down and cry right in front of everyone. "It's time for you to say your goodbyes, Evalynn."

I nod and lift my head. At that second, Trumpkin runs into me and clasps me tightly. "I'll miss you," he says in a hoarse voice. I take him in a bear hug and we cry together.

"I'll miss you too! So much!" We eventually let go and I endure 10,000 more goodbyes, all worse than the one before. Trumpkin comes back around and I get down to give him another hug. We're swarmed by many other and they join in one by one. I bawl my eyes out and they give me some space. "I'm...ready, Aslan." I get up and brush off my dress. I walk to meet Aslan and twine my fingers through his mane.

"Let us go then."

"Where to?"

"The Western Wild, Evalynn. That is where you entered Narnia, that is where you shall leave."

"Yes, Aslan."

"May I also come, Aslan?"

"Of course, King Caspian."

Caspian comes to my side and we step forward. I turn back and wave. "I'll never forget any of you," I call. "I'll miss you!"

"Goodbye!" They all say in unison.

* * *

><p>We walk along the shore and stop in front of the woods. "This is it," Aslan states. This is where we must part."<p>

Caspian hugs me and I cling onto him as if my life depends on it. "Goodbye, Lynn. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," I sob.

We break apart and he takes my hand. "Here. I've talked to Aslan yesterday and he told me about your...task. If you could, could you please give this to Susan? Please?" I close my hand and feel the shape of a ring in my palm.

"Would I be able to take it through?" I ask. "When I go back?"

"I will allow it," Aslan says.

I nod and take in a breath. "Then I will...And Liam's necklace. Do you think I could maybe-"

"Of course, Evalynn."I nod gratefully and inch forward. "Wait." Aslan shuffles toward me and I become still.

"Yes?"

He comes closer and kisses my left eye. I relax and grin as he shifts and kisses my right eye. I hear him move back and my eyes flutter open. I see Aslan and Caspian smile at me. I _see _them. "How is it?"

"Thank you," I whisper. I run over and throw my arms over them both. "Thank you so much... Thank you for this wonderful experience." I step back and look at Aslan. "So I guess this really is goodbye."

"Not goodbye, for we shall see each other again." I smile and nod. "Return to them, dear one. Go back to the meadow, lie down, and close your eyes."

"...That's all I do? You want me to lie down and close my eyes?"

"When you lie down, you'll fall asleep and you will find yourself back in your world."

"Do I have to do it alone? Aslan, I-"

"**When you lie down, you will not be afraid; when you lie down, your sleep will be sweet.**"_**Proverbs 3:24**_

A wave of ease washes over me and I smile. "Yes, Aslan."

"You will find I have another name in your world. You must learn to know me by that name, Evalynn. This was one reason why you were brought to Narnia, that knowing me here for a little, you may know me better there."

"I think I have a hunch," I beam. "Well, until we meet again." I look at them one last time and enter the Western Wild. The trees close the space I entered through behind me and I look up at the sky through the trees. "Goodbye, Narnia."

I soon find myself in the meadow and go to the center of it. I scan around and gaze at all the vibrant colors of the various flowers. I take off the necklace and look at Susan's ring. I unclasp it and slip the ring through. For a while, I just stand there, looking ahead and cherish my last seconds here. Slowly, I lay down and stare at the flawless sky. I hold the necklace tightly in my hands and close my eyes.

Goodbye.

"Lynn!"

* * *

><p>Lynn opened her eyes and found herself on the floor in Hogwarts:O KIDDING. Maybe another day though? WHATTT? Lynn's back home? Finally, right:)? Can't wait for you guys to see how the story works out. Uhh...I have some stuff planned, but I have a limited brain? Ideas anyone? Anyways, I was cleaning my room and I dusted off my bible(Admit it, you have to do that sometimes too-_-) and I randomly opened it. I found this verse and I thought it'd be cool to incorporate it into the story. In case you can't find it, you know, 'cause it's not like I didn't make it in bold, it's when Aslan's comforting her. The verse is <strong>Proverbs 3:24.<strong> So yeah...Review to make my day please! I could use a good review:D

Much appreciation xx


	27. Nothing to Avoid

"Lynn! C'mon, Lynn! Wake up!"

I open my eyes to find Susan holding my left hand in both of hers. She looks at me with such sadness in her expression and I spot streaks on her cheeks where tears must have flowed. I weakly put on a smile and sit up. "Morning."

Her eyes grow wide and she holds onto me tighter. "Lynn...Lynn...you're awake..." She takes my face in her hands and looks me straight in the eyes. "I missed you so much." Beads fall from her crystal blue orbs and I watch as they fall on my lap.

"I missed you too." I whisper as I place my other hand over hers and begin to cry. "You have no idea how much I've missed you, Su." She bites her lip then leans over to kiss my forehead. As she pulls away, I bring my arms around her and cry on her shoulder.

"LYNN!" We both turn to see Lucy at the door, grinning from ear to ear. She runs over and scrambles onto the hospital bed, swinging her arms around Susan and I. "You're alright!"

"Lucy, not so tight!" Susan scolds as Lucy lets her arms fall. "Lynn's probably very tired."

"YOU'RE AWAKE!" I look at the door once again and see everyone this time: my mom, my dad, Aunt Helen, Uncle Frank, Peter, and Edmund. My mother rushes to my side and crushes me in her arms. My dad comes up behind her and just smiles at me as if I'm a newborn child. Mom kisses my cheek and strokes my hair. "Evalynn Marie Keynes, don't you ever scare me like that again!"

Uncle Frank walks out the room and tries to flag down a nurse as my dad takes his turn to squeeze me to death. Peter goes to stand beside Susan and he gives her a side hug. Edmund, Lucy, and Aunt Helen smile as they watch my family's little reunion.

"In your hand," my mother says motioning to it. "What is that?"

I look at my side and see the leather string of the necklace hanging out of my palm. "Oh," I gasp. "Um, well...this is..."

"A gift," Lucy explains.

"You see Aunt Lily," Peter begins. "When I took Edmund and Lucy out to the town yesterday, we were actually Christmas shopping. We found this necklace for Lynn but we weren't sure if she'd wake up in time to open it...So Lucy came up with the idea to give it to her so she'd have it."

"It's already Christmas?" I ask.

"No, not yet. Christmas Eve's in 2 days." Edmund walks over to the window and opens the blinds. Sure enough, white, immaculate snow falls from the sky.

"That was very nice of you," my mom says.

"Very," I add as I give them all a grateful nod.

"May I see it?" Susan asks. I dart my eyes over to her and she holds her hand out towards me.

"Sure," I mumble. Quickly, I undo the clasp and swiftly take off the ring from Caspian. "Here."

She studies me for a second then takes the necklace from my hand. At eye level, she holds it and scans the carved lion and ring. "You guys had her name engraved in it also?"

"Just wanted it to be special," Edmund says.

"Yeah! I thought that maybe if it was a special present, something special would happen- like Lynn waking up." Lucy does a half smile and Susan hands me back the necklace.

"Well, it's very...nice," Susan admits. I look at her in shock and she reads me like a book. "But what's with the lion?" My spirits crush instantly and I hang my head. '_This is going to be harder than I thought._'

"Because lions are very...majestic creatures...?" Edmund tries.

"And because," Peter spits sourly. "Lions are the symbols for courage, honor, and _strong faith..._ But it's not like you'd know anything about that."

The adults sense the tension in the room and they all exchange glances. "Well," my mom awkwardly sighs. "Uh, Susan. I think we'll go to the cafeteria and fetch us some grub. You'll tell the nurse where we are, won't you dear?"

"Yes, Aunt Lily. Just leave it to me." From the corner of my eye, I catch Edmund rolling his eyes. The door closes behind them and I fold my arms.

"How was it?" Edmund asks me. "What was it like in Narnia?"

Lucy looks at me expectantly from the edge of the bed and I look at all of them. "It was...amazing. Absolutely Amazing."

"So you've really been to Narnia, haven't you?" Peter questions with a little touch of guilt.

"Yes," I calmly reply. "Swear it on my life. That's where I got the necklace."

"You can't be serious," Susan butts in. "Lynn, do you even know what you're talking about?"

I glare daggers at my bestfriend and she in return gives me a confused look. "Don't play dumb with me, Susan. I know exactly what Narnia is! I've been there!"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," she lies as she lifts her nose higher into the air.

"Oh, come on!" Peter exasperates. "We all know you're just avoid-"

"Stop!" I bark as I hold my hand out. "Look...I know talking about Narnia is very hard for you, Su. I know you're just avoiding-"

"I'M NOT AVOIDING ANYTHING!" She shouts. "THERE'S NOTHING TO AVOID!"

"WELL DON'T YELL AT HER!" Peter defends. "GOOD GOD, SUSAN! SHE'S YOUR BESTFRIEND! THE GIRL'S ONLY TRYING TO HELP!"

"WHAT'S THERE TO HELP ME ABOUT?" She fights. "I'M FINE! PERFECTLY FINE, OKAY? GOD, YOU'RE SUCH A-"

"Is this a bad time?" A middle-aged woman dressed in white walks through the door and comes to my bedside.

"No," I tell her. "My friends here were just telling me...about an argument some students had at school while I was in a coma."

The woman puckers her lips then nods her head. "Mhmm...Well, I'm glad to see you finally awake after almost 4 months! How are you doing?"

"Very well, thank you...I feel great, actually!"

"That's very good to-" On an impulse, I untangle myself from the sheets and hop off the bed. In a blink of an eye, Peter's at my side, ready to catch me.

"Geez, I already said I feeling fine!" I stand erect and even jog in place a little. "I don't mean to sound rude, but do you think I could go home soon?"

The nurse walks around Susan and picks up the clipboard from the end of the bed. "You're obviously in good health but I don't think I can let you out today. We'll have to hold you for two more days, you know, just to make sure you're stable. I'm really sorry but at least you'll make it home in time for Christmas Eve!"

"Sure, sure." I sit back down and rub the back of my neck.

"Do any of you kids know where Evalynn's parents are? I'll be needing to speak to them."

"They're in the cafeteria, ma'am." Susan states. "Here, I'll take you to them." I hear their footsteps exit the room and instantly, the rest of the siblings circle around me.

"Did you see Aslan?" Peter asks.

"Did you get to swing around some swords?" Edmund squeals like a girl.

"Tell us everything!" Lucy insists.

"Well," I begin. "I guess it all started when I heard the lion's roar."

For the next two days, I filled them in on my adventure. Susan probably guessed what we were talking about since she spent all her time with the adults. On my last day, my doctor's supposed to come by to check up on me one last. I watch as a very young man, maybe 20 or so, walks through the door and smiles at me. I smile back and he holds his hand out for me to shake.

"Hello, Evalynn. We've never met before because you were...well, asleep and uh...Nevermind, I'm Dr, Routledge." I take his hand and shake it firmly. He picks up the clipboard and puts on his glasses. "The nurse has told me you're feeling well and that you're-"

The door opens again and I see Susan walk through. "Sorry to barge in. I've brought Lynn's jumper for her."

"I know I'm in London," I whine. "But I'm still American, Su. Could you just call it a sweater?"

"Fine. Sorry, I brought your sweater. Happy?"

Dr. Routledge looks up from the clipboard, looks at Su, and looks back to the papers. Suddenly, he looks up again and does a double take on her. He runs his hand through his brown hair and walks over to Susan. "Uh, hello. I'm Dr. Routledge, Evalynn's doctor. It's nice to meet you." He holds his hand out to her just as he did to me.

Susan looks at me with surprised eyes and I gesture for her to take it. She does and puts on what I only can recognize as her fake smile. "It's very nice to meet you too, doctor."

"Please," he says as he holds onto her hand longer than usual. "Call me George."

"George," she repeats as she lets go of his hand. I hear Edmund snicker as Peter stands beside him, ready to explode with rage. "Well, if Lynn's ready, it's time to go. Aunt Lily's at the front desk filling some stuff out."

"And are you Evalynn's sister?" Dr. Routledge asks.

"No," Susan answers, not even bothering to look at him. "Just her bestfriend." I can't help but feel bad for the guy. I mean, he's pretty good looking-nothing like Liam, though. Sure, he's a bit awkward but Susan's not even giving him the time of day to try to have a conversation with him.

"Oh, well that's-"

"Could you just check on Lynn so we could leave?" Peter advises in a ticked off manner.

"Ah, yes. Sorry..." He asks me some questions and I watch as he occasionally shoots glances to the oblivious Susan. "I guess you're all set then..."

I stand up and Susan hands me my sweater. "Thank you, Dr. Routledge."

"No problem," he says. "Just make sure to take it easy now, okay Evalynn?" I nod and he turns to Susan. "So...are you from around here?"

I quickly pull the sweater over my head and watch as the scene unfolds. Peter comes to his sister's aid and stands in front of her. "We're from Finchley, Dr. Routledge. And I hate to break it to you, but my sister here is only 17."

"Really?" He says without his eyes leaving Susan. "You look much older! I myself am only 19!"

"And you're already a doctor?" Lucy pipes.

"I was home-schooled so I graduated early and got-"

"Well, goodbye." Peter interrupts rudely. He takes Susan's arm and leads her out. Dr. Routledge looks at me and I shrug my shoulders.

"Don't mind him, he's just very protective when it comes to his siblings."

"Alright...Would you give this to Susan for me then?" He holds out a card and I take it.

"Will do. Come on Lucy, Ed. I'm ready to go home." Lucy takes my hand and I take Edmund's which he surprisingly doesn't object to. "Thank you, Doctor!"

We run down the hall and find my mom waiting for me with my coat and scarf. "Your father's already in the car. Lucy, Edmund, your mother said it was fine if you ride with us. Peter's driving so they already went on ahead."

"I call a window seat!" Edmund calls as he runs out the front door.

"This is going to be a long ride," I whisper to Lucy.

* * *

><p>I run up the stairs and break through my bedroom door, flopping onto my bed. "I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" I shriek for my parents to hear. I turn to lay on my back and stare at the ceiling fan. Suddenly, something falls to the ground with a good <em>smack<em> and I jump 5 feet in the air. I look over the bed and find my bible on the floor with something hanging out of it. Gingerly, I pick it up and open it. A silver chain slides out and lands in my hand, the crucifix charm cold on my skin. "Mom," I call out. "Mom!"

Her head pops through the doorway and I walk over to her. "Where did you find that?"

"You mean you didn't put it here?"

"What are you talking about, dear? I-"

My dad walks past us then peddles back. "Is that the bracelet your brother gave you? I thought you said you lost that back in America?"

"I...I did. Or at least I thought I did..."

"It's an early Christmas miracle!" My mom smiles.

"There's your Christmas present from God, Lynn."

I grin and put the chain around my wrist. I look up and see my parents beaming at me. "I'll be right back!" I run down the steps and out the door as fast as I can and sprint through the lawn. I knock on the Pevensie's door with the black book in hand. The door opens and I hold my breath.

Susan opens the door and looks at me strangely. "Lynn? What are you-"

I take her hand and hand it off to her. "I couldn't wait to give this to you."

She stares at me for the longest time and then looks at the silver ring. "H-How did you get this?"

"I'll tell the story if you'd like," I giggle and bring her into a hug. "Happy Christmas, Su."

* * *

><p>Sorry I couldn't follow up after the last few, emotional chapters. This chapter is just eh-_- My creative juices aren't flowing right now 'cause Michigan weather is bipolar as always and it's pouring, BADLY. Anyways, it's Christmas in July now:p I'm working hard so I can surprise you guys in the future, so please continue reading! Review to make this terrible day? Please?<p>

Much Appreciation xx


	28. Shall I Continue?

**Late December 1945, Finchley:**

"Sweet tea, please." The waitress scribbles it down and turns to Susan.

"I'll have coffee, black coffee. I don't want any milk or sugar."

The young girl nods and puts the notepad in her apron. "Coming right up!" She says ecstatically. Her blonde hair slaps her neck as she twirls around and walks behind the counter. "Beastly woman," I hear her mumble under her breath.

Susan leans back in her chair and I look around the nearly vacant cafe. "Guess who's not getting a tip," Susan whispers to me.

"Oh come on," I pout. "You know you could have at least said please."

"Yes, mum." I roll my eyes and tap my fingers on the wooden table. "Well, what did the headmaster tell you?"

"He said I don't have to redo my last year. He looked at my grades and decided that if I can complete at least 75% of the work I missed, I could graduate."

"That's awfully nice of him. He's usually an old bat."

"Yeah, well..."

"He probably just likes you because of your accent."

"Maybe, Susan. Maybe." She giggles and I start play with a packet of sugar.

"Here we are," the waitress says as she make her way back with our order. "Here's your sweet tea...and here's your coffee. No sugar, no coffee."

"Thank you very much," Susan says, playing her fake smile to the girl.

The girl looks taken aback by Su's sudden kindness and even grins a little. "You're very welcome. Now, can I get you ladies anything else?"

"No, but thank you though." She nods and walks away. "Way to handle that properly."

"Yes," Susan says, bringing her mug close to her lips. "I suppose so. Maybe I'm just a little too good of an actress for my own good."

I shake my head at her words. "You know, you can be so arrogant sometimes."

"That's why you love me." She sips her coffee and I eye her.

"Just keep telling yourself that," I mutter. _Tinkle_. The door swings open and I look to see the new customer. A tan woman holding her son's hand strolls through the door and I smile at the child. The mother pulls him along and I give him a little wave as he walks by. His wide, brown eyes seem to grow brighter and I can't help but notice how familiar they are.

The woman seats herself two tables over and the girl who served us goes to her. "Hello, my name's Abigail and I'll be your waitress today. Can I start you off with anything or do you need some time?"

"No, no." Susan suddenly goes still and her face becomes pale. "I'm fine. I'd like one coffee please with a dash of creamer."

Abigail writes it down and smiles at the little boy. "Anything for him?"

"Do you serve warm milk?"

"That can be done."

"Thank you, he'll have some warm milk then."

"It'll be right out." I nod to Abigail as she walks past me and I drink my tea.

"Alexander! Alexander, come back here!" The little boy runs over to our table and stops right beside me.

"Hi!" He greets in an adorably high voice.

"Hello there," I reply. "It's very nice to meet you! I'm Lynn, what's your name?" The woman gets up and quickly picks up the boy.

"I'm so sorry about that," she sighs. "My son's so..." She stops as she sees Susan gaping at her. "Queen Susan..."

"Huh," I say dumbfounded.

"You're Queen Susan. I'm so sorry, where are my manners?" She holds her hand out to Susan but she doesn't take it. Her hand falls and she turns to me. "You must not recognize me. I'm, or was, Queen Prunaprismia. You know...from before..."

I try hard to remember where but I know I've heard that name before. Oh, what was it? I think it was when Lilliandil read to me...Then it hits me: she's Caspian's aunt.

"I'm sorry," Susan says sweetly. "I don't recall ever meeting you."

I watch as Queen Prunaprismia raises her eyebrows and opens her mouth. Nothing comes out and I think on my feet. I knock over my glass and my tea splatters all over her shoes. "Oh my gosh! I'm so, so sorry!" I grab a napkin and put begin to dab at her feet.

Abigail comes over with their order and looks at the floor. "Are you alright, ma'am? Let me help clean you up!"

"No, allow me! This is all my fault after all." I put my hand on the woman's back and lead her and Alexander to the bathroom. "I'm really sorry about that but I didn't want anything to happen."

"Who are you?" She asks as we get into the restroom.

"I'm Evalynn, Susan's friend. I know this sounds really weird but could you please not bring up Narnia? Right now, Susan's going through this..._phase_ where she's denying the existence of Narnia. It's a very touchy subject, about Caspian mostly, and I think it's best we don't mention it right now."

"You've completely lost me! How do you even-"

"Pretty!" Alexander exclaims as he points to me. Her eyes follow his finger and I can just feel her staring at the necklace.

"Where did you get that?" She demands.

My hands automatically fly over the necklace and I grip the ring and carved lion in them. "It was a gift."

"_Where_ did you get that necklace?" She asks through gritted teeth.

"I told you, it was-"

"WHERE DID YOU GET IT?"

"In Narnia, okay? Yes, I've been to Narnia!"

"But how? Why do you even have it? That's Lord Christiano's!"

She puts down Alexander and steps toward me as I step back. "What are you talking about? Look, my...my fiance gave this to me before he died. I don't know who this 'Lord Christiano' is."

"HE WAS A GREAT MAN WHO DIED FIGHTING THE NARNIANS!" Before I can do anything, she lunges forward and tries to pry my hands away from the necklace. "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE IT!"

From nowhere, Susan dives in between us and shoves Queen Prunaprismia off me. "What's going on? I heard screaming and then I find this woman strangling you?"

Alexander begins to cry and the horrid woman picks him up. "Stop, Susan. She...she wasn't strangling me. She was just helping me...because I was choking..."

"Yes," Prunaprismia says. "And shall I continue?" I shoot her a wicked glance and she looks away and soothes her son.

"Just who are you?" Susan asks.

She rocks Alexander on her hip and refuses to meet our eyes. "My name is Petunia Reyes, I'm here visiting my relatives for the New Year. And you are?"

Susan crosses her arms and puts on a serious face. "Susan Pevensie. That's my friend Evalynn Keynes. We live around here." Susan fixes her hair a little and I see 'Petunia' eying the ring on her finger.

"Well," she huffs with a furious complexion. "W have to go. You two...have a good day."

"You as well," Susan sighs. Petunia walks through the door and I take a deep breath.

"Wait!" I yell behind her. I run out of the restroom and push the front door open. "Wait!"

From halfway down the block, she turns on her heel and looks back at me. "What do you want?"

I jog over and rub my arms, realizing I forgot to take my coat. "Can we meet again? There's a lot we need to clear up."

"Like why your friend has my sister-in-law's ring? Like why you have Lord Christiano's ring?"

"Yes, like that...Listen, there's so much we need to take about. Could we please meet up again?"

She furrows her brow and gazes at Alexander. "Fine," She says without looking up. "Are you free tomorrow? Same time, same place."

"That's perfect," I agree. She nods and turns around.

"And don't say anything to your friend," she calls as she trails forward. I run back to the cafe and hastily grab my coat from the back of my chair. Susan looks up at me from her seat and raises an eyebrow.

"What was that all about?"

I sit myself down and wipe off the remaining tea on the table. "I asked her if she could come back here tomorrow...So I can give her a new pair of shoes."

She sips her coffee and lowers her eyes. "That's nice..." Susan puts the money on the table and before we leave, I make sure to leave a little more for Abigail. Poor girl had to deal with a lot today.

We walk through the front door and I accidentally bump into someone. "Hello girls." A strong hand pulls at the crook of my elbow and straightens me up.

"Peter," Susan greets with a nod. "What are you doing here?"

"Mum told me you two were in the town," Peter informs as he lets go of my arm. "So I thought I'd meet you here."

"You're a little late," Susan spits. "We were just heading home. Come on, Lynn." She takes my hand and I pull her back.

"Sorry Su, but I have to buy new shoes for Petunia."

"Alright then!" Peter says. "You can go home and I'll stay with Lynn." Susan gives her brother the death stare and she walks away without another word. I look at Peter and he shrugs. "Shall we?" He holds his arm out and I take it. He chuckles and guides us toward the shops.

"Thanks for doing this," I mention

He grins. "It's all good. So, how was your quality time with my sister? Anything happen?" I fix my scarf and debate with myself whether I should tell him or not.

"Nothing really," I lie. _Maybe another day._

* * *

><p>Hello, you lovely people:) Sorry for the terrible chapter last time but I'll try to make up for it later! I have some stuff planned out soon for 'Petunia' and if you want to see something, leave me a little something;D On a side note: I know 'best friend' is two words. For me, it's always looked...weird, but that's just my opinion. I want my readers to be happy so from now on, I'll change how I write it 'cause I owe you guys a ton! From that, thanks for continuing to read the story! I'll try my best to impress you! Leave a review to make my day please?<p>

Much Appreciation xx


	29. If I Were You

"You're not seriously seeing that woman again?"

I shrug my shoulders and look at Susan lounging on her bed. "I have to! You know me, Su! You're probably aware how much guilt is eating me up right now."

"That's your problem," Susan scoffs. "You're too nice." She shakes her head and opens up a magazine, declaring the discussion over.

"Pray tell, how am I too nice?"

She sets down the magazine, clearly irritated, and glares at me. "You bought a lady you don't even know new shoes."

"'Cause I ruined her other ones!" I exclaim. "Su, I'm just using common courtesy.

"Again, _you don't know her_."

I pause before I say something and lean on my right hip. "No, I don't know her...Do you?" She raises her eyebrows at the sudden turn of tables.

"O-Of course not," she stammers. "What could possibly make you think I do?"

"Oh, come on! Well, when you saw her, it looked like your eyes were about to pop right out of your head!"

Susan sits up and throws her legs over the edge of the bed. "That's because...because she had very pretty eyes..."

I bite the inside of my cheek and cross my arms. "I've known you long enough to know when you're lying. Just tell me truthfully , do you know her?"

"She looks familiar, alright! Is that what you want to hear?"

I put on my coat and pick up my bag in the corner. "Why can't you just say it?" I whisper as I open her bedroom door. "There's nothing to be ashamed of." She opens her mouth to say something but ends up just staring at me. "You know you can talk to me about anything, Su."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she murmurs. All of a sudden, she shoves me out of her room and slams the door behind me. I stand there for a while, just looking at her door. Anger replaces all the pity I previously felt for her and I kick the wood.

"FORGET IT!" I scream. "I don't blame you for trying to get over Narnia! You know what, I wouldn't be surprised if the whole place forgot about you too. With Lilliandil as queen, who would want you?" I turn around and stomp down the stairs. Behind me, I hear the muffled sounds of Susan sobbing. 'Whatever, she deserves it.'

A door opens and I hear Edmund and Peter come out. "Blimey," Edmund gasps. "You were right! It was Lynn shouting! God, look at her; she's fuming!"

"What's going on?" Peter calls out to me. I twist the knob of their front door and put on my shoes.

"Nothing," I pout. "Don't mind it"

"Lynn? Lynn, what hap-" I close the door and begin my walk to town.

* * *

><p>"Ah," Petunia says as I open the door of the cafe. She sits in the table Susan and I sat at yesterday with a mug placed in front of her. "You showed up."<p>

"Sorry I'm late," I grumble. "I had to..."

"Get rid of your friend?" I slowly nod and she laughs a little. "I see...Well, I'm surprised you even came."

"Yeah, back at you." I reach into my bag and slam a shoebox on the table. "Here, I tried to find some shoes similar to the ones..."

"That you ruined," she finishes. She lifts the lid and looks at the shoes, nodding approvingly. "They're very lovely. Thank you."

"You're welcome," I huff. "Now, about the necklace..."

"Yes, about the necklace. How did your fiance get their filthy hands on it?"

Her words irk me and I become defensive. "Excuse me? Filthy? If I were you, I wouldn't even _dare_ to mention Liam. Listen lady, I don't know what the hell you think Liam did but I sure as hell know he-"

"He stole that necklace from Lord Christiano! There's no other excuse as to why you'd have it!"

"Maybe Liam bought it at the same place this Christiano did."

Her expression comes out offended and she smacks her hand on her table. "That's impossible! It was a hand crafted present from my husband! Lord Christiano was his uncle!"

Abigail eyes us and scurries to the back of the shop to avoid our drama. I clear my throat and straighten my back. "Let's take this somewhere else."

"Somewhere more...private."

I nod my head and cast my eyes back to the counter to see if Abigail is watching. She isn't. I put some money on the table and we exit the cafe. Petunia adjusts her scarf and we walk towards the park.

* * *

><p>The towering trees shroud us from the falling snow as we walk under them on the path. "So, your husband made this?" I hold the necklace in my hand and gaze at the carved lion.<p>

"Late husband," she corrects me. "Miraz is dead."

"I know...I'm sorry." I put my hand up to give her a comforting rub on the back but she walks away from me, creating a huge gap between us on the path.

"Don't touch me," she snaps. I bring my hand down and we keep walking. "Listen, I don't care anymore how your fiance got that necklace. Stolen, bought, whatever! I. Don't. Care!"

"...You don't?" I stop walking just as does she.

"No, I really don't." She walks toward me and pushes me against a tree. "But I do know I want that necklace... And I know you'll give it to me."

I twist my face into a snarl and spit in her face. "You'll have to take it from my dead hands then, bitch."

She wipes her face with much disgust and coughs. "I would...But if I killed you, I'd go to prison."

"If you can even harm me, I swear I won't get the authorities on you."

She starts chuckling and shakes her head. "Oh, you really are full of yourself, little girl! Fine! The same goes for me." She punches me square in the jaw and I stare at her. In a second, I'm on top of her, pounding her head into the dirty slush.

"You think you can hurt me?" I laugh as my knuckles meet the side of her face over and over again. "I've fought against the White Witch!" She spits her blood up on my face and I give her one last punch, a beautiful one right in the eye. "This," I say, dangling the necklace mockingly in her bruised face. "Will never be yours." I kick her body and turn around with a big smirk on my face.

There's a shuffling noise behind me and I pay it no attention. "Don't leave until the job is done." She stabs me in my arm and I push her away from me; she lands on the ground again. I look at the knife in my flesh, quickly pull it out, and throw it at her feet.

"You're going to regret that." I pick her up by that collar and continue to pulverize her until she's almost breathless. "I won't kill you...today. But don't worry, I know Aslan has plans for you." I throw her back down and put my hood up.

"I'D WATCH MY BACK IF I WERE YOU!" I keep limping along and try to tune her out. "I'D WATCH YOUR FRIEND'S BACK EVEN MORE."

* * *

><p>I turn the corner and find a snowman in the Pevensie's front yard. To my surprise, I see Susan along with the rest of her siblings lying down in the cold, making snow angels. Lucy automatically stops giggling once she sees me.<p>

"Lynn?" She sits up as do the others and she runs to me. "What happened?"

"Nothing," I whisper. "Just a...a scratch I got when I was taking a walk. You see, a tree-"

"Don't lie to us about this kind of thing!" Peter scolds me as he holds me by the shoulders.

"Peter's right," Edmund agrees. "This is serious, Lynn! Who-"

"She did this to you, didn't she?" Everyone looks at Susan but she keeps her eyes on me.

"What?" Peter says as he shakes his head. "Who-Who is 'she?'"

"Petunia," Susan silently informs.

"The person who you bought shoes for?"

"No, no! Petunia is actually..." Susan stops mid-sentence and I hold my breath, waiting for her to finish.

"Tell me later. Right now, we need to Lynn inside." Peter picks me up and I smack him in the chest repeatedly.

"Put me down right now, Peter! I can walk! Oh, come on! What if your parents see me? They'll tell my parents and I'll get in trouble!"

"Our parents won't see you!" Edmund assures. "They're out with your parents for coffee."

I feel as if a great weight is lifted off me and I breathe a little. Lucy opens the door for us and Peter carries me up the stairs. "I'll put you in Su's room and then I can sew that arm-"

"Oh no," Susan says. "You all are not going in my room! Take her into Lucy's room!"

"What am I going to say to mum if she finds blood in my room?"

"You're a girl, Lu! You can just say-"

"LALALALA," Edmund lets out as he covers his ears.

"Fine!" Peter says. "We'll put her in my room! I'll just say I accidently cut my hand...on something."

"Something?" Susan exasperates.

"Just deal with it." He pushes his door open with his shoulder and gently sets me down on his bed. "Lu, get the first-aid kit. Ed, get a towel for the blood. Susan...I don't know what you can do so...go away?"

Susan gives Peter her meanest look and puts her hands on her hips. "I'll get my makeup so I can cover up all those bruises and scratches." She leaves and Peter helps me get my coat off. He shakes his head as he sees the big hole in my arm and I lie back down.

"Does it hurt?" He touches my arm and I keep a straight face.

"It was Prunaprismia...she did this to me. She's after me now, Peter...and I think she's after Susan too."

His face whitens and I close my eyes. "But why would she be after you two?"

"I beat her close to death today."

"That's quite impressive." I can practically hear smile in his voice. "Don't worry, Lynn. I won't let anything happen to the two of you, I promise I'll keep you safe."

The footsteps of the other three come closer and I open my eyes. Something inside me snaps as I remember the last time someone promised me that.

I got hurt. They died.

"I'll take your word for it then."

* * *

><p>Sorry for not updating earlier! My dad thought it'd be REALLY cool for me to have morning and afternoon tennis practice-_- Oh, and I've been working on this story's spin-off(Which you should totally read and leave a review for since it's a new story?) Hope you guys liked this chapter! I missed Lynn's violent side so I decided to write it in:) And I kind of enjoy having 'Petunia' as a revenge seeking lunatic? Lemme know your thoughts!<br>Review to make my day? Please?(Have I mentioned I missed you?)

Much appreciation xx


	30. Nothing Matters

"I love you." I look down and smile at the sight of our intertwined fingers. He brushes the back of my hand with his thumb and tucks a stray lock of hair behind my ear.

"I love you too," I whisper. He pulls my head to his and our lips meet. For one blissful second, we stay there and take in the others presence. As we break apart, I can't help but grin. He does the same and takes me into his arms. "How are you here?"

"You're dreaming," he murmurs in my ear.

* * *

><p>"Lynn...Lynn! Wake up, will you?" I open my eyes and am shoved back and forth by the shoulders, Susan's shaking me. "Finally! Good god, I thought you'd never wake up!" I sit up and find myself on top of my bed. The sheets are half ridden off the edge so I suppose I must have been tossing and turning in my sleep. "It's almost midnight! Everyone is already downstairs, they're waiting for you!"<p>

"Waiting for me?" I scratch my head and try to become accustomed to the bright over head lights.

She walks over to the mirror on the back of my door to fix her perfect curls. "Yes, waiting for you."

"But why would they be...Oh! It's still New Years Eve, isn't it?" Susan scoffs and rolls her eyes.

"Yes, Lynn! You're mum sent me to fetch you since you fell asleep. Geez, you've lost our touch, haven't you?"

"Excuse me?"

She twists the door handle and looks back at me. "You used to be on top of things. Now you're just a little daydreamer like the rest of them." Susan walks out and I stare at the spot where she stood only seconds ago.

I haven't lost anything, have I? No, of course not! If anything, I think I gained some things! Someone knocks on the door and I tell them to come in. Lucy sticks her head through the doorway and creeps inside my room. Her eyes grow wide and she runs to my bedside. "Are you alright?" She sobs. "You're crying!"

Sure enough, a tear falls onto my lap and I quickly wipe my eyes. "I'm fine," I casually lie. "Perfectly-" Hiccup. "Fine."

Lucy jumps up beside me and hugs me tightly. "Oh, Lynn! What happened? Oh, no-no! Please stop crying..."

I allow myself to break down in front of the girl as she pats my back. "I miss him, Lucy! I miss him so much!" My fingers fiercely grab onto Lucy's shirt sleeve, craving something, _someone_, to hold onto. "I don't think I can do this!"

She becomes still and through my blurry vision, I see her looking hard at me. "Do...what?" I bite my lip and curse at myself. I forgot I had only told them about my trip to Narnia, not the task Aslan gave me. I mean, how could I tell them that they'd die soon? That they'd die and Susan would be left here?

"Nothing," I mumble. "Nothing, just forget it." Lucy lovingly stokes my cheek and I place my hand over hers. "I just miss him..."

"Liam?"

Ugh, even his name stabs me. "Liam...Yes, Liam. I had a dream just now where I saw him, where I was with him. Now that I'm awake, I feel as if nothing's right."

She stares up at me and asks, "What was he like?

I shake my head and let out a faint laugh. "He was the best thing that ever happened to me...Liam was brave, courageous, funny, smart...the sweetest person you could ever imagine...I'm sure if you two had met, you'd be the best of friends."

Her brown hair bobs up and down as she nods. "I'm sure! He sounds like an amazing person...And I'm guessing he really loved you." She motions to the exposed necklace on the front of my dress and I smile as I run a finger over the engraved ring.

"I'd like to think so." I gulp and swing my legs over the the bed. "Well, I suppose we should get downstairs."

Lucy stands up and begins to walk to the door. She stops at my desk and picks up the picture frame I have propped up. She turns to me and points to the photo. "Who is this?"

I walk to her and bring an arm around her shoulder. "My brother." She turns to look at me and I just continue to smile.

"You have a brother? How come I've never met him? Why isn't he here tonight?"

The smile quickly slides off my face and Lucy's suddenly becomes blank. "Susan's never told you? Theo died during the war...in Russia..."

"No, Susan didn't tell me...I had no idea, Lynn! I'm so-"

"Don't be sorry," I say with a hand held up. "There's no reason to be...I got over it."

Lucy stares down at the frame and I hold her closer. "Well...he's very handsome...He has the same pretty blue eyes as you!"

"I'm sure he'd be very flattered if he heard that. Now, let's go downstairs." She nods and sets the picture of Theo back down and we walk out the door. Lucy starts to eagerly run down the steps and I giggle a little. We reach the bottom and turn the corner into my living room where everyone stands with a glass in hand. I say 'hello' to the many co-workers my parents have invited and wave to those who I don't seem to know.

"What took you so long?" My mom wails at me. "You were so close to missing the countdown!"

"My bad!" She shoves some champagne into my hand and everyone begins to raise their drinks. I follow and find Susan across the room, a man I've never met at her side. His arm is wrapped around her waist and I bite the inside of my cheek. What was this, the fourth guy she brought over this week?

"Five, four, three, two-"

The two of them share a long kiss and everyone breaks into cheers around me. I take a sip of the champagne and set my glass down on the coffee table. My parents come towards me and the three of us hug each other. Aunt Helen pecks Edmund on the cheek and he automatically tries to scrub the bright red lipstick off his face. Uncle Frank spins Lucy around in the air and she ends it with a tight squeeze.

"Happy New Year," someone says behind me. I twirl around and find Peter smiling at me. I grin and embrace him, trying not to knock the glass out of his hand.

"Happy New Year," I reply as I give him a quick kiss on the cheek. He turns red and I try not to burst out into laughter. As we let go, I hear the front door close and I look over. Out of nowhere, Dr. Routledge walks in and stands awkwardly in the hall. As if fate hates him, he soon finds Susan with her new 'beau,' "Oh dear god..."

Peter follows my gaze and his eyes harden. "You invited him?" Our eyes meet and I shake my head.

"No! I didn't, Peter, I promise! Listen, I don't know how-" Before I can finish, Peter strides over to Dr. Routledge and so does Edmund. I run after the two of them and watch in horror as they grab Dr. Routledge by the arms and pick him up. "Peter! Edmund! Please don't-" Everything happens while everyone else is chatting away, not even realizing what's going on.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Peter spits as both he and Edmund bring him out onto the porch. I close the door behind me and help straighten the poor guy up.

"Calm down," I plead. "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry Dr. Routledge!"

"Sorry?" Peter repeats. "Lynn, why are you saying sorry? This guy randomly shows up to your house and you're the one saying-"

"Actually," Dr. Routledge interjects. "I was invited by Evalynn's mother."

"Aunt Lily invited you?" Edmund asks.

"She did," Dr. Routledge grumbles. "Apparently, she found my card in Evalynn's coat pocket and thought it would be nice if I came over. Believe me, if I knew something like this was going to happen, I wouldn't have come!"

I sigh and rub my temples. "Listen, I'm sorry Dr. Routledge but-"

"George," he says. "You can call me George."

"George...alright. You can call me Lynn then. Anyways, I'm really sorry these two lunatics did that to you. Pete, Ed: apologize!"

Edmund stares at me in disbelief but I cross my arms and glare at him. I'm standing my ground. "Fine," he mumbles. "I'm sorry for throwing you out even if you were invited. Hope you have a Happy New Year...Yada, yada, yada. Goodbye."

Eh, it's Edmund. I pucker my lips and turn to Peter expectantly. "I want you to stay away from my sister." I groan and smack my forehead.

"Peter..."

"Fine." I look at George and see him with his hands held up in surrender. "I'll stay away from Susan, okay? She looked like she was perfectly happy with the guy she's with anyway!"

"No, George!" I reach my hand out to grab his arm but he quickly glides down the porch steps. "George, please!"

"Leave me alone, Lynn!" He sits down in his car and starts it up. "I just look like an idiot now!"

I run around the front of the vehicle and tap on the window. "George, could we please just talk! I'm sure-"

"I'm sorry, Lynn but if you think your friend and I would work out, you're surely mistaken!" He presses down on the gas peddle and I run along the side.

"George, please!"

"I have to go somewhere tomorrow so I can't talk!" He abruptly turns the steering wheel to the side and I quickly run out of the way. I fall onto my back and put my hand over my beating heart. I hear a car door slam and George is at my side in seconds. "Lynn, oh my God! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

I take in some breaths and try to calm down. "You're fine, you're fine. It's just...wow, I wasn't expecting that!"

He nervously laughs and helps me up. "Are you alright? I'm sorry! I-I..."

"I'm fine...Let's just pretend it never happened," I suggest. He nods and we walk back towards his car. I watch as he gets in and apologizes on last time.

"I'm really sorry, Lynn. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" He smiles weakly and I spot something on the passengers seat. A black book with a silver cross lays there, a red ribbon sticking out from the middle. For some odd reason, I feel a sense of relief. "When you said you were going somewhere tomorrow...Were you referring to church?"

"Yes," he replies. "How did you..." He looks to his side and looks back at me. "I see...Well, goodnight, Lynn."

"Goodnight, George." I step back and watch as he drives away. Once he's out of sight, I walk back to my house and sit myself between Edmund and Peter on the bench.

"Why?" I face Peter and my jaw drops. His eyes pierce me and he looks about ready to blow up. "Why were you being so nice to him? Isn't it obvious he's just another guy trying to get to Susan?"

"And what about that other guy inside, Peter? Why is it that you're okay with him but you hate George so much?"

"It's not like I think the guy inside is right for Susan either!"

"Peter, that doesn't explain why you resent George so much!"

"I don't know why I resent him so much, okay Lynn? I really don't know! Maybe it's just the stupid fact that he's so confident in himself!"

I get to my feet and get in the older boy's face. "Confident? Confident? Ugh, what confidence are you talking about? Against you Peter, he has no confidence! You're scaring him off even though I have no idea why! He's a nice gentleman, he's got his career going for him, he goes to church, he's-"

"There's just something...something not right about him!" I throw my hands up and look everywhere else but at the blonde-haired Pevensie.

Someone coughs and Edmund comes up behind me. "Have the two of you noticed something?"

"Noticed what?" Peter huffs.

"I'm not sure if this is right...but the day we left the hospital, _the day George handed you his card,_ Lucy told me something."

"What?" I urge.

He runs his fingers through his hair and I put my hands on my hips. "It was when you fell asleep in the car on the way home. Lucy told me she thought your doctor had familiar looking eyes. I asked her what she meant by familiar but she wasn't exactly sure...Then when we got home, I went to my room to sleep for a bit but Lucy woke me up. She was going on about how she figured out who shared his eyes and I thought she was crazy! She said George had the same eyes as Caspian!"

My arms fall to my sides and Peter's jaw hits the ground. "By jove, you're right!" I picture Caspian in my mind and feel a deep pity for Susan.

"That must be why..." I whisper. "That must be why Susan was trying to ignore him that day in the hospital! Oh dear Lord, why didn't I see this before? Can you imagine how Susan must feel whenever she see's him?

Suddenly, the front door opens and we see Susan and the unknown man walk out. "Call me later?" I hear him say. I gag a little as he steps closer to her and Edmund turns away. From the corner of my eye, I see Peter clenching his fists.

"We'll see," Susan flirts. She kisses him and the boy happily walks to his car and drives off. "Oh! I didn't see you guys there!"

"We'll see?" I repeat with disdain. "Susan, do you even really care for him?"

She stands more erect and lifts her chin higher in the air. "Of course I do, he's quite charming."

"When he's snogging you," Edmund sneers. Susan whips him a glare and Edmund shudders a little.

"If you really like him," I begin. "Tell me what his last name is."

"S-Scott," she trips. "His name's Oliver Scott."

"What happened to Martin?" Peter asks. "From two weeks ago...he seemed pretty...okay?"

"I suppose we just didn't 'click.'"

I shake my head and walk in front of her. "Susan...I don't think you and Oliver 'click' either. Maybe you should try to find yourself a nice fellow? You know, some down-to-Earth guy who you know will treat you like the treasure you are...Someone...someone like George!"

"George?" She laughs. "You mean your silly doctor who ran out of the room tonight once he saw me?"

"He didn't run out of the room," I defend. "But it doesn't matter! What do you have against George?"

She starts to walk back inside the house. "For one, he's not exactly the bee's knees! Second, he's not good-looking at all! Have you seen his atrocious hair? Ugh, and those disgusting brown eyes of his! They're the most terri-"

"You didn't seem to think that about Caspian's."

Everything becomes quiet and Susan and I have a stare-down. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"We all know you do, Susan! Just admit it: you miss Narnia! There's nothing to be ashamed of!"

"Ashamed? Of what, Narnia? That silly little game my siblings and I played as children?"

"You know it wasn't a game!" Edmund hollers.

"Why are you trying so hard to forget?" I sigh. "Why can't you just say you're sorry? Why can't you just believe in Aslan again? Why can't you just say you miss Caspian? God, why can't you just-"

At that moment, she does the unthinkable: she slaps me. I hear Edmund and Peter gasp behind me but I look at my best friend in shock. My cheek begins to sting and I hold my hand against the wound. Susan gives me the most terrifying look and sets her hand down. "How dare you..." She storms off the porch and walks towards her house. "YOU THINK YOU'RE SO GREAT DON'T YOU? DONT YOU? WELL, YOU'RE NOT! YOU'RE JUST SOME CRAZY PSYCHO WHO NEEDS TO GROW UP! JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN'T HANDLE REALITY DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN PUT THE BLAME ON ME FOR IT! GO TO HELL, ALL OF YOU!"

I listen as she opens her front door and slams it shut behind her. I fall to the ground and begin to bawl my eyes out, not even caring about anything anymore. Peter and Edmund crouch beside me but I drown out the words they try to feed into my ears.

My best friend hates me. Peter, Lucy, and Edmund are going to die. Liam and Theo are already dead. No matter how hard I pray, I can't see Aslan here. Nothing matters anymore.

* * *

><p>Hello, you lovely people! I missed you:) Yes, I realize I haven't updated in...(cough-two weeks-cough) but with tournaments, practice, and stuff, it's been hard trying to keep up. Have I mentioned I missed you? ANYWAYS, I hope you liked this chapter! Ugh, I miss Liam so much:O Hopefully you'll see more of him? Oh, and I hope you guys enjoyed the little fight between Lynn and Susan? I'm not quite sure how I'll work with it but oh well:p Leave a review to make my day?<p>

Much appreciation xx


	31. Never Existed

**(Susan's POV)**

Why me?

I laugh to myself and begin to scrub my painted face roughly. Why me? It seems that I've been constantly asking myself that question recently.

Why not me? It's just as everyone says: no one is perfect. There may be much about me to admire but I guess God can't let me have everything; something must be wrong about my life. And you know what? It's _her_ that is the wrong about my life. _Her._ I didn't deserve to be treated as I was tonight, I don't deserve anyone's pity. What I deserve is happiness, pure happiness...But as long as she's in my life, I'll never be able to obtain it. My only option? Forget her. Forget everything about her and all we've been through.

Slowly, I lower the towel from my face and stare at the dark blotches smeared on the cloth. I toss it on the top of my messy vanity and stare at my reflection in the mirror. The undeniable red is too noticeable in my eyes, it takes the attention away from the breath-taking blue shade they are. My sight trails to the side of the mirror and I feel myself grow furious; hanging on the side is a picture of us. As fast as I possibly can, I tear it down and rip it into pieces. With a chuckle, I toss them all behind me and let them scatter across the floor.

From there, I go on a rampage. My room is turned over as I find reminders here and there of her. All the photographs of us are ripped apart, the notes we wrote back and forth to each other crumpled, even the clothes she let me borrow are cut up. Breaths heave in and out of me as I sit down on top of my mess of a bed. Something shiny catches my eye and I pick up the silver ring on my night stand- just another thing to get rid of.

I get to my feet and walk downstairs, trying to remember if my father purchased more firewood.

* * *

><p><strong>(Peter's POV)<strong>

The front door slams against the wall as I stride inside the house. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" I yell loud enough for my sister to hear me, where ever she is.

Edmund walks past me and turns the corner into the living room. "She's over here, Pete."

I walk into the room and find Susan standing in front of the fire place, flames dancing before her. Edmund looks back at me and crosses his arms. In two big steps, I stand directly in my sister's shadow and put a hand on her shoulder. "Su..."

She shrugs it off and turns around to face the two of us. "What do you want?" She manages in a hoarse voice. Her eyes meet mine and she soon looks away. My heart flattens a little for I'll never be able to forget the image of my little sister crying.

"I can't believe you did that to Lynn" Edmund snaps. Su cringes at the name and shakes her head.

"I did nothing wrong," Susan replies. "I did absolutely _nothing_ wrong and don't you dare think otherwise, Edmund!

"Nothing wrong, huh? Well, you can just-"

"How could you?" We all turn around and find an out of breath Lucy behind us. "Lynn's in her room crying her eyes out!"

Susan snorts and looks at her hands. "For all I care, she can rot in that room and cry her ugly little eyes out."

Appalled, I grab her by the elbow and make her look me in the eye. "Susan Katherine Pevensie, that is completely out of line! You shouldn't-"

"Shouldn't what?" She fights out of my grasp and straightens her dress. "Don't act all high and mighty, Peter! You have no authority over me!"

I let out a loud chortle and glare at her. "No authority? I'm your older brother for God's sake, of course I have authority over you! Susan, as the oldest, I'm supposed to watch over my younger siblings and that includes you!"

"Well, you don't act like a proper older brother! Look at yourself! You still believe in some imaginary land where you're in charge and now you're bringing it out into real life! You know what...this is probably all your fault! It's your fault Edmund and Lucy believe in such silly games." Susan looks at Edmund and wags an accusing finger in his face. "And it's your fault too! You're letting this go on! You're letting Peter fill your minds with all this rubbish!"

Then Susan glares at Lucy. The young girl freezes and backs away a little. "But now that I think about it...You're to blame for everything, Lucy! It's all your fault!"

"Susan!" I shout. "Don't blame this on Lucy! She has-"

"Yes," Susan mutters as stares off into space. "Yes, it's all Lucy's fault! It's your fault all of this happened! It's your fault Evalynn was hit by that car! It's your fault Evalynn was put in the hospital a-a-and why I was alone for months! It's your fault she's gone mad! It's your fault I lost my best friend! It's your fault my life is such a complete mess right now! God, if you didn't find that wardrobe Lucy, my life would be perfect! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" All of a sudden, Susan chucks something into the fire and then walks over to wall. Ferociously, she drives her fist into the wall and picks up a picture hanging above the crater. She sends it flying across the room, nearly missing Ed.

"WATCH IT!" he booms. He begins to walk over to our devious-looking sister but I quickly hold him back.

Lucy carefully walks over the shattered glass and bends down, picking up the picture. With her hand, she brushes it a little and looks at Susan. "The gentle," she barely whispers. "The gentle, Susan! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE QUEEN SUSAN THE GENTLE! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? WHAT HAPPENED TO THE SISTER I LOVED?"

"SHE'S NOT HERE ANYMORE!" Tears fall from her broken eyes and her whole body begins to shake violently. "...No...No, no, no...She never existed. Yes, she never existed..."

I gulp and walk towards her. "Susan...You can't just keep living like this. You can't-"

"She never existed...I suppose I'm not the sister I thought I was..."

"It seems so." We all look at Lucy who cradles herself in her arms. "And I guess you didn't really know Lynn as well as you thought."

Edmund catches my eye and we share a look. "What is that supposed to mean?" Susan demands. Her hands ball into fists and I can tell she's at her breaking point. Lucy's lips move but none of us can make out what she's saying. Ed asks her to repeat her words but all I catch is the name "Liam." Susan's curls swish from side to side as she looks from Edmund to me to Lucy. "What are you talking about? I can't even...Ugh! You're delirious- all of you!"

Lucy's lips press together and make a tight, thin line. I watch as Edmund tries to take her into his arms but Lucy lightly pushes him away. "Maybe you'll understand someday." With that, she runs up the stairs and slams her door close.

* * *

><p><strong>(Lynn's POV)<strong>

"It's going to be okay," I mumble to myself. "You're going to be fine." Nervously, I open the classroom door and automatically find heads turning my way.

"Evalynn!" Phoebe crushes me in one of her famous hugs and I gasp for air. She laughs and sets me down, carefully fixing her blonde curls after. "Oh, it's so good to see you! You're finally back!" She shows me to my assigned seat and I set my back pack on the desk. All of my school mates say 'hello,' ask if I'm okay then eventually leave me be. "So, Miss Hughes finally retired and we got a new teacher last month! He's absolutely _gorgeous_ and all the girls are fawning over him- especially Susan! Ugh, the girl can't take her eyes off him."

_Susan. _I give Phoebe a friendly smile and nod. "Good for her...What's his name?"

Suddenly, the class door opens again and I find myself staring at Susan. She quickly dismisses my presence and walks to the closest desk, nose lifted high in the air. My eyes follow her as she sits down and applies more lipstick onto her already dark stained lips. "-wrong with her."

"Pardon?" Phoebe stares at me and can't help but feel a bit guilty. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear you."

"It's alright, it was just a...Oh, oh! There he is, Evalynn! That's him! That's Mr. Jackson!" Her finger points back back in Susan's direction and I turn around.

"Settle down everyone, settle down." Behind me, girlish squeals ensue and I can hear all of the boys groan. "I want last night's homework placed on the corner of your desk and your textbook should be open to page 394." Our new teacher stands with his back to us, writing our new assignment on the blackboard. His jet-black hair reaches past his ears and spikes to the side, going this way and that; messy yet sophisticated. He finally faces us and removes his glasses from his face, revealing his dazzling chocolate, brown eyes. "Ah," he says, acknowledging me. "You must be Miss Keynes." He walks over and grabs my hand, shaking it in his own. "It's very nice to finally meet you!" My jaw drops and I can feel my eyes begin to sting. He let's go and tilts his head to the side, obviously dumbfounded. I fondle the ring around my neck and slowly bring myself to say what I so desperately want to say aloud.

"Liam?"

* * *

><p>Hello:) I hope you didn't miss me too much;D(yeahrightIdon'tblameyouifyoudidn'tbecausei'mlameandhaven'tupdatedinforever) I'm REALLY sorry I procrastinated so much but with practice and school coming up, it's been pretty hard! Anyways, I'm aware this chapter is totally boring but spare me, I'm rusty:p How do you guys feel about Mr. Jackson? Any suggestions of how I should play his and Lynn's relationship? and I myself even wonder how I'll work Susan's relationship with everyone from here on out. But yeah, I'll try my best to work on this story more so leave a review to make my day? please:)?<p>

Much appreciation xx


	32. Always

**(Susan's POV)**

Everyone holds their breath as Evalynn and Mr. Jackson stare at each other. Seconds pass. Minutes. Trying to break it apart, I loudly slam my book down but no one budges. When that doesn't work, I scoot my chair closer to my desk and clear my throat.

"Sorry," I say as most of the class snaps back to reality. "What page did you say it was, Mr. Jackson?" No response.

"Is it really you, Liam?" I roll my eyes and let them land on Evalynn. She still sits in her seat, gazing up at Mr. Jackson with that stupid, lost look on her face.

He slowly shakes his head yet noticeably holds Evalynn's hands tighter in his. "No," he dejectedly lets out. "No, I'm sorry. My name's Dale Jac- I mean...Mr. Jackson. I'm your homeroom teacher..."

A single tear rushes down Evalynn's cheek and she slowly begins to lose it. "Not again, Liam, please! I can't loose you again!" Mr. Jackson gets onto one knee so they're at eye level and wipes her silly tears. "It has to be you! You have to remember me!"

The whole class watches with fascination as if it were some type of ludicrous entertainment. Mr. Jackson wears the saddest face ever imaginable and I can't help but feel a sort of sinking feeling in my chest. "I'm so sorry, Evalynn. I'm so sorry but I'm not the person your referring to...I wish I was though...I wish I was him so you wouldn't have to cry..." Jaws drop and soon my quick pity turns into pure hatred and anger. 5 minutes: that's all it took. 5 minutes and Evalynn already has the man wrapped around her finger!

"Don't make me throw up," I mumble as I turn my body to face the front of the classroom. Whispers are being exchanged behind me and I can't help but listen as I take out my lipstick and carefully reapply it.

"Have they met before?"

"The way he looks at her, it's so cute!"

"Wait until the board hears about this mess!" A huge discussion breaks out from this and I start to doze out until I hear, "God, just imagine how stupid Susan must feel!"

"BE QUIET!" I snap as I abruptly stand up and knock over my chair. Heads turn in my direction and my cheeks begin to burn. I stand as everyone, except for Evalynn and Mr. Jackson, stares at me until the bell rings. People gradually begin to pack up their things and pass to exit through the door, judgmental gazes plastered upon their faces. I deliberately avoid all of their eyes and watch as Mr. Jackson lets go of Evalynn's hand with a coy smile on his face. Evalynn just nods her head and they part, Evalynn fetching her things and walking toward the door. She catches me watching her and holds my eyes until she walks out.

"Is there something wrong, Susan?" Mr. Jackson now stands behind his desk, looking at me with a strange expression as he straightens a pile of papers.

_Of course there is! _I shake my head and put on my sweetest smile. "No," I casually lie. "I'm just feeling a little...out of it today...Sorry, I should really get to my next class. See you soon, Mr. Jackson."

"Alright, I hope you feel well soon. Goodbye, Susan."

I turn and bolt to the door. My hand reaches the handle and I eagerly scurry out of the room; a heavy sigh released once the door is closed behind me.

It's official: I hate her.

* * *

><p>"Susan!"<p>

Carly nudges me in the arm and points behind us. "It's your sister."

Irritated, I wipe the corner of my mouth with a napkin and and put my spoon down. "What do you want?" I say without even looking at Lucy.

Lucy sits herself in between Carly and I on the bench and looks me in the eye. Behind her, I see Carly staring me down with a rather annoyed look on her face. "What do you think you're doing? Lynn's waiting for you at your usual spot!" Sure enough, I look across the courtyard and find Evalynn sitting alone under the tall oak tree. "Go over there and talk to her!"

"Listen," Carly interrupts, making a very surprised Lucy jump. "It's Lucy, right? Lynn and Su aren't really on speaking terms right now so your sister is going to sit with me today. Actually, she'll sit with me everyday from now on. Why don't you go on ahead and tell your lonely little friend over there the details and leave the big kids alone, alright?"

My sister gets up and smiles at Carly. "I don't like you very much." All of a sudden, Lucy grabs my hands and starts to pull me with more force a girl her age should have. "You're going to talk to Lynn and work everything out whether you like it or not!"

Still in shock, Lucy practically drags me halfway through the courtyard as all the other girls watch. They all begin to whisper and point at the scene until I finally steady myself and shove Lucy off me. I must have been too rough because she falls to the ground and her eyes become glossy.

"What's going on?" I turn around and see Evalynn running towards us, making her way around me and getting Lucy to her feet. "Are you okay, Lu?" Evalynn holds Lucy close as Lucy cries into her arm. Suddenly, Evalynn glares at me and takes a step closer. "What's wrong with you? She's your sister!"

"Well, the brat didn't have to pull me!"

Lucy sniffles a little and looks up at Evalynn. "Sometimes," she barely whispers. "I wish she wasn't my sister...I sometimes wish you were instead." Evalynn opens her mouth to say something but no words come out. She looks at Lucy, then to me; the look of guilt is easily read on her face.

"I hate you," I spit. "I hate you so much, Keynes."

"Su," she whimpers in a pleading manner. "Su, please! I know you don't mean that! I know you're just angry but it won't-"

"You left me alone for months, you steal my friends, and you've turned my family against me! My own family! No words will ever be able to describe how much hatred I hold for you!"

"I haven't done anything wrong!" Evalynn screams. "All I've ever done is try to be a good friend but you're always pushing me away! I've tried to help you remember, I've tried to help bring you closer to your siblings, I've tried everything I could to bring you back! Don't blame me when it's actually your fault you're miserable!"

My hands begin to tremble and I have the sudden yet deep urge to punch Evalynn right in her face. "You have no right to speak to me like that, you inferior child!" Evalynn automatically turns pale and backs off.

"I-I do," she mumbles. "You're not a queen."

"But I am." Lucy and Evalynn's eyes widen hopefully and I realize my mistake. I begin to back away but Evalynn grabs my arm.

"You are?"

"Yes," I calmly reply. "And you never will be. You're just a sad girl who can only dream to be on top but in reality, you can never be the best. Face it, Evalynn, I'm better than you." I pull away and put on a blank face. "From here on out, I want nothing to do with you. Do you understand?"

"No!" Lucy shrieks. She runs up in front of me and grabs me by the shoulders. "You can't do this, Su! You two have been through too much for you to just throw it away! You're making a big-"

Someone pulls Lucy off me and I meet the empty eyes of Evalynn. "I understand." Lucy gawks at her with unbelieving eyes and she shakes her head.

"Lynn! Don't just give up! You have to-"

"I'm not giving up, Lu. Never...Listen, Susan. I promise I'll leave you alone but know this: Whenever you need a friend, I'll always be here. Always."

"I wouldn't count on it." I swallow and stare hard at Evalynn. "And don't worry, I'm going to the Dean's office after this to request a new dorm room. Oh, and you're off the archery team." She nods and guides Lucy and herself towards oak tree. I can't help but watch as they finally make it to the shelter of the shading leaves and collapse onto the ground, holding each other close as they cry.

* * *

><p><strong>(Lynn's POV)<strong>

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

I squeeze Lucy's hand tightly and pull her into a hug. "I think I'll be fine rooming by myself, Lu. I do appreciate your concern though." I wave to her as she makes her way down the hall and rounds the corner to her own room. I unlock the door and twist the knob, heaving out a sigh as I see Susan's empty side of the room. I throw my book bag on the surface of my desk and belly flop onto my bed. For the first time in my life, I feel...nothing. I feel...numb. I turn on my back and gaze at the ceiling above. "Help me Aslan...God..."

_Thump. _ I sit up and scan around the vacant room to see where the noise came from. Next to my nightstand lies an open bible, pages gently bent against the floor from the fall. As I flip the black book over, I notice the first verse of the page and smile to myself.

**"Let Him have all your worries and cares, for He is always thinking about you and watching everything that concerns you."**

I reach over the edge of the bed and pick it up, smoothing the sacred pages out and hugging the printed words close to me.

I stay like this for the rest of the night. The lovely text kept close to my heart as I curl into a ball and think about Narnia and all the beautiful memories that lie with it. I close my eyes and try to imagine that I'm not alone, that I'm back home- back at Cair Paravel, back with Liam.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

* * *

><p>Allow me to re-introduce myself since most of you have probably forgotten me who I am: Hello, my name is JoAnne and I enjoy long walks on the beach and unicorns. But seriously, please don't hate me for not updating in forever! This chapter might seem a bit...weird(?) Forgive me, this Asian is rusty:p Allow me to be completely honest, I have no idea where I'm going with this- I need Liam back:( Uh well, I hope some people like this chapter despite the flaws and I'll try my absolute best to update more than I have been recently! Oh, and the verse used above is <strong>1 Peter 5:7<strong>, just in case you wanted to know:) Anyways, I think everyone who's reading this right should know that I'm so, so appreciative of you! Review to make my life?

Much appreciation xx


	33. In The End

**Stop This Train- Cameron Mitchell cover. I highly recommend you listen to this song as you read this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to do this?"<p>

I look up and find myself sitting face-to-face with Aslan.

"Of course," I say as I allow a genuine smile to creep onto my lips. "I've never been so sure of anything in my life."

He gives an approving nod and I look around us. We sit in the dead center of the meadow. Our meadow. The light sky fades as twilight shows herself; a rosy edge tickles the dissolving azure. An evening breeze rustles through the trees as the scarlet sun peeks through the leaves in the most natural and perfect way.

"I'm dreaming, aren't I?" From the corner of my eye, I see the majestic lion turn towards me but I stare off into the distance.

"Yes," he slowly replies. "You are...I'm sorry."

I chuckle and shake my head. "You have no reason to be. It's what I've been wanting. It's what I've been needing actually." I rest my chin on my knees and lock my hands together under my legs.

"You knew this was not going to be easy an easy journey, dear one."

"I know, Aslan...I never expected it to be."

We sit in silence for a few moments and I close my eyes. The winds kisses my cheeks and I feel a sudden coldness. "Please don't cry anymore." I bring a hand up to my face and catch a salty drop before it falls. Why am I crying? I should be grateful to be here, even if only for a while. I should be happy. I open my mouth but no words come out. I let my hand fall to my side but soon both of my hands begin to tremble.

"May...I." I pause and try to collect a steady voice. "May I see them, Aslan? Caspian and Trumpkin and Lilliandil and-and...Liam..."

"You know I would if I could, Evalynn...but I don't think-"

"It's alright." I suck in some air and lie down among the flowers around me. "It's alright..." Beside me, I feel Aslan's weight shift as he lies beside me in a protective sort of manner. His mane tickles my nose and I giggle like a child.

"He's well, Evalynn." I smile and take in the sweet scent of the flowers' nectar. "He misses you but he's doing well."

"I miss him too, Aslan. I miss him so much but it makes me very glad to hear he's fine...Has he mentioned anything about me?"

The lion booms with laughter so immense that it causes the ground to shake. "Yes, yes he has mentioned you quite a lot actually."

I turn my head to look at Aslan and find him beaming at me. "What has he said?"

"He's very happy to be able to call you his fiance, my dear, let's just say that." Pure happiness eats at me and I break out my biggest smile.

"Is he happy in your country?"

"Very. I've given him a task just as I have given you one."

"A task?" I sit up and face Him. "What do you mean by that?"

Pause. "You shall see in due time, Evalynn...He's also made some new friends too."

"New friends?"

Aslan bobs his head up and down and I look at him expectantly. "He's become very close to one of them in particular very quickly. I believe you know him."

I shake my head in utter confusion. "Who are you referring to?"

"You will figure out soon enough, my little dreamer."

"What do you mean by soon enough?"

"Nothing, it's just..."

"You said I would learn soon enough." I get to my feet and Aslan mimics. "You're loosing me more and more. What do you mean by soon enough?"

We stare at each other, the intensity gnawing at my heart. "I think you're entitled to know how you will go to my country." I hold my breath and it's as if the world stops. "You will die shortly after Lucy, Edmund and Peter do."

I back up and shake my head furiously. "But I can't," I mutter. "I can't, Aslan! That's the whole reason why you've brought me up! I have to be there for Susan after the accident! I can't just die! Then I would for sure leave her completely alone! Please, Aslan! She needs me!"

"She does need you," he calmly states. "That is why you shall die for her." I cover my forehead with my hand and try to comprehend everything. "You will be there for her in the darkest of times and I know you will save her and bring her back. Susan will live her life happily thanks to you and eventually, she will join you and I as well as everyone else in my country."

"And everything will work out in the end, won't it?"

"I promise."

"So, if I die, she'll live?"

"Yes."

"And she'll be alright once I pass?"

"Yes, for you will save her from herself before so."

"And what of my parents? Does this mean they'll lose me?"

"...Yes..But you will meet with them again some day. You, your parents, and your brother."

I sniff and nod my head. "May I...May I hug you, Aslan? I just really need some comforting right..." Before I can finish my sentence, I fall to my knees and begin to sob uncontrollably. Aslan kneels beside me and nuzzles his nose against my cheek. I throw my arms around him and bury my face in his thick mane. "W-when I was...younger, I u-u-used to imagine how l-life would be in the future. I-I always thought my parents and brother wou...would see me get married. I would ha-have kids and they would...they would have their own kids and I would g-grow old with my husband."

"Do you regret accepting this task?"

I briskly shake my head. "N-no! Never! It-It's just that I...I don't know anymore!"

"That's perfectly alright, Evalynn."

I take deep breaths and try to calm down. "It is?"

"It is," he repeats. "Tell me, what are you thinking?"

It takes me a while to gather the words. "That...That I'm a terrible person. I mean...Inside I feel as if my life was just ripped away from me in a matter of seconds but then I feel terrible because I realize I'm being selfish..."

"You're not being selfish. Allow me to tell you something. You're sacrificing so much for me, my dear."

"But you have already sacrificed so much for me already!"

"But I know you have so many wishes lingering in your heart. For everything you're doing, you will be rewarded in the long run. I promise you will be happy."

I play a smile on my face and loosen my grasp around Aslan. "Really?"

"Really." He steps back and looks at me with a great seriousness in his eyes. "The years will pass quickly so cherish them. You will know when the time to step up is for it will show itself. You will need to stay strong, my dear."

"I will, Aslan."

"Close your eyes. When you open them, you will be back in your own world. Say 'hello' to the others for me, please."

"Of course." My eyes scan the meadow one last time and I relax my shoulders. "And send my regards to Liam for me, please?"

Aslan's eyes grow softer. "I'll be sure too."

The sound of the flapping of bird wings fills my ears and I take in the Narnian air. "Aslan?"

"Yes?"

"When you said Liam found a friend...were you talking about Theo? ...If you were, could you please tell him I miss him also?"

I close my eyes and listen to the lion's deep chuckle. "I'll make sure of it." I feel at peace and think of Liam's last words to me.

_"I'll wait for you. I promise I'll wait for you in Aslan's country."_

* * *

><p>hi:) It's been a while hasn't it, you lovely people? This chapter is pretty...afjlhashdf but idk, it's totally unnecessary yet very necessary? Does that make sense? I've been pretty down lately so I thought writing about something as magical as Narnia would help. Were you surprised to learn about Lynn's news? I think her chat with Aslan helped renew her strength so please follow along with the story! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter cause I must admit, I was a hot mess writing it(I was actually getting teary-eyed) I have a lot of background going on in my head so I'll be updating this story's spin-off very soon! Maybe things will make more sense? But yeah, I hope everyone has the best week and remember to smile! Review to make my day, please:)?<p>

Much Appreciation xx


	34. Saved Me

I close my car door and look at my father behind the wheel. "Are you sure you don't want to go?"

"I'm sorry but you know I can't, dear." He gives me a half smile and I nod. "I would but I have to take care of your mother. Maybe all three of us will go next week when she's not sick."

"Alright...Well, just remember to pick me up, dad."

"Yes, yes...What time do I pick you up again?"

"Dad!"

"I'm kidding, Lynn! I'll be here at 3!" I shake my head and we laugh. I wave as he drives off and I turn towards the church's facade. I fix my dress and carefully walk up the steps.

"Susan?" I turn around and find George staring at me from the ground. His face falls as he recognizes me and I feel a bit offended. He slowly climbs up and meets me at the top. "Sorry, Lynn."

I fake a smile and look at his shiny black shoes, feeling too awkward to look him in the eyes. "Quite alright."

He chuckles nervously and coughs. "Uh...Well, that's a very nice dress you're wearing." I look and see George massaging the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact.

"Well," I say. "You yourself look very dashing this morning, doctor." And he does. George wears a very professional looking suit with a midnight blue tie to match. His hair is combed back and it compliments his brown eyes nicely. He mumbles thank you and we stand in silence as people walk past us and go inside the church. "Listen George, about last time..."

"Excuse me!" A large middle-aged woman grumbles as she shoves past us. I falter back and watch as she rushes in as well.

"Alright?" George asks.

"Fine, fine."

"Well," George says with a hint of laughter stitched in. "Perhaps we should go in. Sit with me?" He gives me a sincere grin and I match it.

"Sure." He holds out his arm and I take it.

* * *

><p>"So, explain to me why you were going to church alone?"<p>

I set my coffee mug down and cross my ankles. "I don't always go alone," I inform George. "My mum's just sick this week and my dad's watching her. My dad said I didn't have to go to church if I didn't want to and if I did, I'd have to go alone."

He nods his head and takes a sip of his tea. I turn my head to the side and watch as bodies walk up and down the busy streets of London. Car horns blare in the distance and the chatter of everyone meshes together, creating a big headache. Our waitress comes to our table, refills me, and asks George if he'd like more tea. He politely declines and leans forward on the table. "Should you really be drinking all that coffee? It's not good for you, you know. You're still growing and all."

I laugh. "I'm seventeen. I'm fairly certain I'm done growing."

"Fair enough."

The calm atmosphere of the coffee shop affects us and we both sit in our wooden chairs, deep in thought. I listen attentively to the steady tapping of George's foot against the cold tile floor. He stares past me, looking as if he were someplace else, somewhere far away.

"About last time..." His eyes dart in my direction and his face suddenly becomes...pitiful. "Susan isn't usually like that. She's let her real self go. She's let herself down."

"But why?" George asks harshly. "I've done nothing to her. Why is she being so hostile to someone she doesn't even know?"

"Because you look like some she knows." I realize that I'm standing now, my palms against the top of the table. I quickly sit down and shrink in my chair. "Listen, she has nothing against you, George. It's just that she's been hurt before and you happen to look like the guy who hurt her."

He crosses his arms and glares at me. "So you're saying I have no chance with her?" It comes out as more of a statement than a question and I feel a bit ashamed.

"No, no! I'm not saying that at all! It's just that-"

"Are you trying to hurt me, Lynn? Do you want to see me humiliate myself? Just tell me that now so I can leave and-"

"I'm not trying to hurt you!"

Abruptly, he stands up and his chair falls to the ground with a loud crash. "I'm leaving," he states. Just as he turns to leave, I get up and catch his arm.

"Then perhaps we could meet up again and talk when you're-"

"NO!" He roars as he pulls me off of him. He looks at me with an icy look that soon becomes sad. "We can't, Lynn. We just can't, okay? Tomorrow...tomorrow, I'm leaving for America."

I reach my hand up towards his arm again but he backs away. "But you can't!" I cry. "You have to stay here! For Susan!"

"No, I don't have to stay here for Susan!" He pauses and looks from side to side, gazing at all the people in the shop who are watching us now. "Look," he whispers. "Why should I waste my tame trying to win her if I know I'll end up getting hurt in the end?"

"Please!" I plead. "You're not going to end up getting hurt! If you just let her warm up to you, I know everything will work out! You're good for her, George, you know that? Just give Susan some time and I know-"

"The thing is that I don't have the time, Lynn! I'm not getting any younger! If I go to America, I can start anew. Explore. Try new things. Even find someone, hopefully."

"I just don't get why you can't stay here and start anew with Susan!"

He puts on a grimace and turns on his heel. "Because she won't let me, Lynn. She just won't let me." As he opens the door, he looks back at me and bites his bottom lip lightly. "You know, I thought it was love at first sight when I met her that day. I was probably just being childish and silly, huh? Let me tell you something, Lynn. If something is supposed to happen between your friend and I, it'll happen somehow..."

Realizing I can't stop him, I nod. "You take care of yourself then," I say with my clear American accent. "America can be a rough place, you know. Just remember to be friendly to everyone and use your manners."

"Yes, mum."

I laugh and shake my head. "I'll be praying for you. Visit, alright?"

"I'll make sure of it."

"Well, goodbye then."

With an unexpected hug, he whispers in my ear. "Thank you for being so nice...Goodbye." With that, he's gone.

* * *

><p>"Evalynn?"<p>

I look up from my textbook and see Mr. Jackson wiggling his finger in my direction, motioning for me to come up to his desk. As I get up, the bell goes off and my classmates hurry out of the room. I reach his desk and bite the inside of my cheek. What could be wrong? I thought I aced that test for sure. "Yes?"

"I thought you'd like to take the opportunity to get some extra credit. You must need it, seeing as you've missed so much school." He holds a stack of papers out towards me. I take it and notice a torn note with Mr. Jackson's undeniable chicken scratch on it. I lift the note and look at him before I start reading. "_How would you feel about going to dinner with me tomorrow?_" I look up and crease my brow.

"But you're my teacher, sir." I set the pile of papers down with the note on top on his desk. "I'm sorry but I can't."

"Lynn..." With the back of his hand, he strokes my arm. I back up and scurry to my desk, picking up all my things. Mr. Jackson comes close to me and grabs me by the shoulders. "Oh, come on Lynn! You can't deny that there's something between us!" He touches my cheek and I close my eyes. "Shouldn't you be jumping at the chance? I know the young women in this class would die to be in your position right now. And let's face it, Lynn, you're gorgeous."

My eyes flare open and I see Liam standing behind Mr. Jackson. His arms are folded and he's shaking his head at me. "I-I can't." I stumble as I look over Mr. Jackson's shoulder. "I'm sorry but I can't." I push against my teacher's chest and sling my backpack over my shoulder. "I can't hurt him."

As my hand touches the door knob, I'm shoved against the wall. "Who's him?" Mr. Jackson growls close to my face. "Are you referring to that so called 'Liam?' God, Evalynn. I can make you forget about him. I can make you forget about him so-"

I slap Mr. Jackson. I slap him with all my might. Shockingly, he backs up all the way to the other side of the classroom and holds his cheek with both hands. "Get away from me!" I scream. "There's no way I'll ever give up on Liam, you hear me! You can forget about me ever going out with you! You're absolutely disgusting and you can bet your ass that as soon as I-" My eyes widen as he makes his way toward me and I run toward the door again.

"Mr. Jackson?" Susan steps through the door and soon finds me. "What are you doing here, Keynes? Just back off, alright? I saw him first."

"_I saw Liam first,"_ I shriek in my mind. "Don't waste your time with him, Susan." I take a moment to catch my breath and Susan rolls her eyes. "He's your teacher; you're just asking for trouble."

"So why are you here then?"

"Mr. Jackson called me up at the end of class, remember?"

"Yeah," Susan snaps. "For what?"

I shrug and pull at her hand. "Extra credit, okay. Let's just get out of here and-"

"Evalynn!" I turn around and find Mr. Jackson at the back of the room now, pretending to tidy up back there. "Could you please step out for a moment? I'd like to talk to Susan here in private for a moment."

Susan's face brightens up in a matter of seconds and she prys my hands off of hers. "Get out," she whispers with a smile on her face, looking at Mr. Jackson. I shake my head and motion for her to follow me.

"No, Susan. Please, he isn't safe! You can't-"

"I said _get out_."

I open the door and cast one last look at Mr. Jackson. He is now talking to Susan, a hand on her shoulder, a dark look in his eyes. As soon as the door closes behind me, I crouch down and press my ears against the thin wood.

"You know," Mr. Jackson's voice feeds to Susan. "You're very beautiful, my girl."

She giggles and it becomes much quieter. "Well, sir." she says in her familiar seductive voice. "You're very handsome."

It's his turn to laugh and I can just feel myself become angrier and angrier. "Tomorrow. Dinner with me? Wear something to match that pretty face of yours."

"What? Just dinner, Dale?"

"That's Mr. Jackson to you, Pevensie."

More giggles. I shove the door open and find Susan wrapped in Mr. Jackson's arms against the wall. "Don't you dare go!"

"Keynes?" Susan screams. "Get out of here!"

With much force, I pull Susan out of the man's arms and pull her towards the door. "Don't you dare even think about seeing him, Susan!"

Mr. Jackson chuckles and we both turn to face him. "Are you perhaps jealous, Miss Keynes?"

"You be quiet!" I roar. "Listen Susan, if you see him, I'll tell your family!"

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me."

We gaze at each other with hateful eyes and she looks about ready to kill me. "I hate you."

"Just get out of here." Her shoulder bumps mine as she walks out and I stare at Mr. Jackson. "You stay away from her, you hear me?" I back up and reach for the door knob behind me. "Don't expect to still be able to teach here after today. I'd pack up my things if I were you."

* * *

><p>"Susan!"<p>

I turn over in bed and cover my ears with a pillow. "Go away."

My roommate, Jennifer, sits down beside me on my bed and shakes me. "Don't worry, I'm on my way. Care to go on a morning run with me?"

"It's Saturday. It's too early."

"You don't know what time it is!"

"Is it noon yet?"

"No...but-"

"Then it's too early."

I can feel the bed shift as she gets up. "Alright then. Well...make sure to get up...whenever. Oh, and Kelly got us a newspaper. I haven't read it yet but feel free to if you'd like. It's on my desk!"

Soon, the door closes and I grunt. God, how does she expect me to to be able to sleep after that? I get up and brush my hair, ferociously pulling at the knots. For a few moments, I just stand in the middle of the room, doing nothing. When my legs become sore, I search for the newspaper on Jennifer's desk and sit in her chair. I smooth out the paper and read the bold headline.

"**FEMALE STUDENT FOUND RAPED AND MURDERED BY PROFFESSER."**

I rub my eyes and look at the words again. In disbelief, I reread the article over and over again, once aloud.

"-Dale Jackson, 26, arrested last night after raping and murdering Abigail Jacobs, a student of his. Police had caught him attempting to rid of the body in dumpster in ally behind a local restaurant. After confessing to sneaking her off of school grounds, Jackson had-"

I throw the paper down and put my head in my hands. Abigail Jacobs? Why her? She was so nice, so sweet! It could have been anyone but her! Anyone! God...it could have been me...

Then it hits me.

She saved me.

Evalynn saved my life.

* * *

><p>OHMYGOD, LOOKY HERE AT ANOTHER PM QUESTION I GOT!<br>**Is susan ever gonna stop being a bitch? **I can't tell you how hard I laughed at this. Maybe, maybe not? Hopefully she'll stop being so sour very soon:) Thanks for the laugh though!

Hi there. This chapter was all extra long so I'm really tired and want to keep this author's note short. (Let's face it, that will probably never happen.) Hope you guys liked this chapter even though it can be seen as disturbing:p I hate to say this but this story seems like it'll be wrapping up very fast!Oh, and sorry I'm so slow at updating D': My excuse this time is that I took my time stitching in my love for you guys~ So yeah, return the love and make my day? Leave a review please?

Much appreciation xx


	35. Just Get In

**Hello there:) My apologies for not updating sooner but I hope this will make up for it, even just a bit? It's a little confusing but please bear with it! **

* * *

><p>"Lynn!"<p>

I look up from my homework and find a wide-eyed Peter standing at the frame of my door. He rushes toward me and grabs me by the arm, yanking me to my feet. "Peter, what are-" Without another word, he leads us out of my bedroom and down the stairs. I try desperately to keep up but Peter practically is dragging me down each step. We reach the bottom of the stairs and he quickly makes his way through the living room towards the front door. I tilt my head, confused at the sight of the door left wide open. Roughly, I jerk my arm away and look at Peter. He turns toward me and the sight of his glossy blues strike me. "...Would you like to explain to me what's going on?"

He gives me a complicated look and snatches my jacket from the hanger on the wall. My hand is stolen into his and he takes us out of my home, shutting the door behind me. The two of us run through our yards that separate our houses and we soon come to stand beside his car. He holds the door open for me yet I stand my ground.

"Just get in."

* * *

><p>The last year passed so fast that I could barely keep up. I submerged myself in my studies the last few months and focused on getting into a good university. My hard work paid off- my grades were immaculate and I made the Dean's List. My parents couldn't stop bragging to their co-workers about how great their kid was and how I was Head Girl. From the outside, my life looked perfect. From the outside, it looked like my future was bright.<p>

I just thought it'd be nice if people remembered me as a good kid when I died.

* * *

><p>I slide into the front next to Peter. He frantically starts up the car and pulls out of his family's driveway and into the road. From the corner of my eye, I see him bite his bottom lip and tap his fingers on the steering wheel.<p>

Curiosity eats at me until I break the silence. "What's happening?"I touch Peter's forearm and crease my brow. With one hand, he wipes his mouth and turns to me, shortly taking his attention back to the road. "Where are we going?"

He removes his hand and begins to shake his head. "To the Hospital."

* * *

><p>I made new friends, Susan made hers. Whenever I got the chance to see her at school, she would nod her head to me. Just nod her head. Nothing more, nothing less. The thing was, I didn't expect anything else; I was just grateful she acknowledged my existence. I always knew deep down that our friendship would never be the same as it used to be. I prayed for it though. Oh well, at least she was being civil towards me, right? I watched from afar as she went through boys if they were rubbish. I held my tongue whenever I saw her flee across the street to Hendon House to flirt with her beau at the time. What bothered me most was that I could never recognize the same boy, it was always a new one each week. And God, they were always blonde, blue-eyed and blonde. They were always the exact opposite of George...the exact opposite of Caspian.<p>

* * *

><p>We run through the entrance doors and halt at the front desk.<p>

"May I help you?" The receptionist asks, quite baffled by our abrupt and loud appearance.

"What room is he in?"

"Excuse me, sir? Who may you be ref-"

"James Keynes."

Dad?

My heart drops in my chest and I can feel my knees weaken. Why, dear God why? Just this morning, I had said goodbye to him as he left for work. He had looked perfectly fine. I think of all the times my father had brushed his lips against my forehead to say goodbye each morning. Tears begin to form in my eyes and my legs give out. Peter catches me and holds me close to him, comfortingly rubbing my back. I grab onto his shirt and dig my face into his chest. "What room is James Keynes in?"

The woman realizes the seriousness in Peter's voice and hurriedly checks a clipboard. "R-Room 302. Take 2 flights of stairs and it should be the second door on your left."

I lift my head and look Peter dead in the eye. He puts us at arms distance and makes sure I can balance myself. Soon, my hand is in his and we bolt up the stairs. Nurses and doctors make way for us as we charge towards room 302. Peter slams the door open and pulls me through. At first, I find my mother sitting on a chair beside the bed but my eyes soon trail to find my father, pale and wrapped in the hospital's white bed sheets. I let go of Peter's hand and search for my fathers'.

"Evalynn," my mother sobs. I look up as she caresses my father's cheek.

"How did this happen?"

She freezes and clutches the side of the bed for support. "He was on his way out from his office when all of a sudden...this...this happened. One of his co-workers came to fetch me and I came here immediately. I tried calling the house but there was no answer so I called your Aunt Helen. She sent Peter to get you and bring you here."

"I don't understand," I cry. "Why him though, mum? Why dad?"

"I don't know, dear. The doctors said his blood pressure was too high and he had a stroke and-"

I tune the rest out as I wrap my arms around my father's shoulders. Tears entwine into the fabrics of his shirt and I shake my head into his upper-body.

"Please, dad." I weep. "Wake up! I need you."

Peter begins to support my mother as she breaks down. Her arms wrap around my waist as she tries to pull me away from my father. "Lynn, stop. You shouldn't-" She chokes on her own words yet keeps up her efforts to pry me off."

"Please don't leave yet," I whimper. "I can't loose you too." My fingers loose contact with my father's and I'm pulled out of the room, thrashing in the arms of Peter.

* * *

><p>Our parents could never quite figure out what was going on between Susan and I. Edmund had helped me out and explained that we grew apart due to separate classes. Also, Jennifer Dunham apparently begged Susan to room with her since Jennifer had no other friends and I had told Susan to agree. I can thank Lucy for that one. Susan and I got accepted into different universities. I decided to stay close to home, Susan decided to rent an apartment in London and never look back. Aunt Helen says Peter checks up on her when he's not studying. Only I can tell that's a flat out lie. Peter's always studying and Susan would never even dare to open the door to him. A week before school was to start, I got a nervous feeling in my stomach. I didn't know what I was doing with my life. I didn't understand why I was going to school when I probably would never be able to use it in the future. God, I didn't know how <em>long <em>my future was.

* * *

><p>"It'll be alright, Lynn." Lucy loosens her arms around my body and pats my arm. "Stay strong, alright?"<p>

I nod and she walks out the door to join her family and my mother in the lobby. I begin to walk over to my dad when I hear a faint knock. Behind me stands Susan, her eyes tinted red. I give her a small smile and she surprises me when she returns it. "Do you think we could talk?" I glance at my father and look back at her. "Please?"

Slowly, I bob my head up and down and seat myself in the nearest chair. I pat the one beside my own and Susan complies. "What would you like to talk about?"

"Us."

I rest my hands in my lap and cross my ankles. "Mhmm."

"I want to thank you," she whispers. "For saving my life."

She lays her hand on my knee and gives it a squeeze. "Susan, I didn't save-"

"Yes," she cuts. "You did. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here right now." This time, she gives me a genuine smile and I blink a tear away.

"I miss you."

She stays silent then forms the soft words, "I miss you too." Happiness drowns me inside and in less than a second, I wrap my arms around her neck and hold her fiercely.

"God, Su. I've missed you so much!" Gradually, she accepts and works her way into the hug. I can feel her arms squeezing my sides. We soak in each other's presence and also the other's tears on our shirts. A knock interrupts us and Edmund pokes his head in. "Hello, Edmund."

He raises his hand and looks at his sister. "I think it'd be nice if we give Lynn here some time alone for a moment."

Susan's eyes meet mine, looking for any trace of need. "I'll be alright," I mouth. She pats my shoulder and walks out with Edmund. A few minutes after they leave, I stay in the chair and try to look anywhere else but at the bed. When I calm my mind, I straighten up and scoot my chair to my father's bedside.

Again, I take his hand and draw tiny circles on the back of his palm. His chest raises and falls ever so slowly and I reach into my pocket for a tissue. "Hi dad." I laugh to myself when I realize he probably can't hear me. "I love you...but I think you already knew that... I'm so sorry for all those days we bickered at each other. I'm sorry for not spending as much time with you as I could and for failing that math test you helped my study so hard for back in the 7th grade...But please, just wake up. I promise, dad, I promise that if you wake up, we'll spend more time together and we'll go back to how we were back in America. Back to how you, me, and mum, and Theo played baseball in the backyard back in New York...We were so happy...weren't we?" I bring the tissue to my eyes and clench onto my father's hand tighter.

In that moment, a lion's roar sounds and I look around each inch of the room. "Aslan?" I dry my tears and stand up. "Aslan?"

At first, nothing happens. I begin to think it's just my imagination yet just as I sit down, I swear I hear Aslan's voice in my ear. "It's almost his time," He urges. " He'll be coming with me back to my country, dear one." I see no lion in the room with us so I begin to shake my head.

"Aslan...Aslan, are you-"

"He'll be fine, Evalynn." His soft yet firm voice reassures me. "Go say your partings. You shall see each other again soon enough, I promise you that." A gust of wind blows on my back and sends my hair flaying in all directions.

I look down at my father's body and sit back down. "Dad..." I croak. "...Don't worry about mum and I, okay? We'll take care of each other. I just want...I just you to be at peace when you go into Aslan's country." I kiss my dad's hand and hold it against my cheek. "Dad...Daddy...You're going to a good place. A place where only the best people enter. It's the same place where Theo is...I know you'll find each other and everything will turn out fine..."

"And one day, mum and I will meet you two there and we'll be together again."His breathing becomes slower and slower. "And daddy, there's another person I love very much there too. His name's Liam and I want you to be nice to him, alright?...Alright, daddy?"

I feel him slipping right through my fingers. "I hope you quickly grow to love Aslan as much as I do...It's hard not to." And right there, I know it's time. "I love you, so much."

He becomes still and I continue to look at him in disbelief. "Nurse..." I call out. "NURSE!"

* * *

><p>I cup the warm mug in my hands and look outside the kitchen window. Outside, it rains. It's been raining ever since the funeral 2 days ago. The aroma of flowers fills the house and I look at the countless dishes of food on the counter that people keep bringing. My mother walks into the kitchen covered in black. I grimace at the painful sight and find that she has a few papers in her hand.<p>

"What's that?" I ask.

She doesn't answer. She looks at me and begins to cry. "Oh, Lynn."

"What is it, mum?" She envelopes me in a hug and my worries grow. As she lets go, the papers brush against my back and draw my attention. "What are those?"

"A letter from your grandmother," she solemnly states.

"From grandma?" I begin to light up for a moment and straighten up. "What does it-"

"Evalynn, we're going back to America."

* * *

><p><strong>Questions I received(1): "Y U SO SLOW? IVE BEEN WAITING FOREVERR! UPDATE NOW PLEASE!" <strong>Well, hello to you too~ Glad you missed me as much as I've missed you;) Here's your update! I hope to get another one to you again soon before Christmas:)

**(2): "Can u please just get susan adn lynn back to being best friends? I miss that):" **Awwwwww, I missed it too, my friend! Hope you're satisfied with this chapter then:))

**(3): **"**TRUMPKINNNNNNNNNN! Bring him back!"** This by far is probably one of my favorite things I've ever read. I miss him too! Don't worry, he'll be back soon enough.

**Author's Note: **Super, super sorry I haven't updated in a while:( I hope you all are enjoying the holiday season and staying warm! I'm aware this chapter is confusing and yes, it can be seen as quite depressing. I had other plans of how the plot was going to go but I decided to take this route. My friend died recently so I just sort of vented my feelings through this; excuse all the crying. Yeahhh, hopefully when I update next, It'll all make more sense! Oh, if you're disappointed with this chapter, I'm not sorry:) Aren't you glad Susan and Lynn are friends again?:) Review to make my week?


	36. You Promised

**The Mess I made-Parachute, highly recommend you listen to this song while reading:)**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>March 1949, Finchley<span>:**_

I watch as the wind blows the pages of the book in my hand. I shift uncomfortably on the wooden bench on my front porch. Above me, the consistent low hum of the pelting rain plays. Rain, rain, rain: That's basically the whole week summed up. I haven't seen the blue sky or felt the warmth of the sun since dad died.

Dad.

I hang my head and open my book wider so as to begin reading again. Squinting my eyes, I try to focus hard on the text. The printed words morph together, creating a collage of letters in my mind. "C'mon," I murmur to myself. Gradually, things settle out and become clear and I find myself focusing on one specific word on the page: Daises. Dad used to plant daises in the backyard.

Tired, I set the novel down next to me and cross my arms, hands holding my elbows. A gust of wind bites my skin and I eagerly pull the sleeves of my black dress lower. The honking of a car cuts through my thoughts and I look for the source. An unfamiliar car parks itself in front of the Pevensie's house and I stand up in order to get a better view. Edmund's head peeks out his front door and a lop-sided smile finds a spot on his face as he sees a young man climbing out the automobile.

"Eustace!" The dark-haired boy hollers above the rain. Lucy appears next to her brother and gives a wave toward the stranger.

"Hi!" Lucy squeals. "Hurry, hurry! You're going to catch a cold if you don't get out of the rain!"

The young man chuckles and pounces up the steps and onto their porch. A grin stretches his freckled cheeks upwards and he takes Lucy into a bear hug, making her shriek with laughter. "It's very nice to see you as well, cousin!" Lucy is put down and the boy shakes his damp blonde hair like a dog. Ed laughs and looks back into the house.

"Peter!" Edmund bellows. "Would you hurry up? Eustace is here already!" The boy looks back at his sister and shakes his head. "What's taking him so long?"

Lucy shrugs her tiny shoulders and shakes her head. "Your guess is as good as mine." Her attention turns to the boy named Eustace and she grins. "You've grown."

This gains a coy smile from the drenched figure. "Stop sounding like grandfather, you're only a year older than I."

Peter dashes out the front door and all four of them race to the car, their laughter trailing behind. I lean against the railing of my porch as I watch the car drive off into the distance.

"Lynn." A hand falls to the small of my back and I bow my head at the familiar sound of my mother's voice.

"Mum."

Our eyes meet and I see all of her emotions have been swiped away. "Come with me to aunt Helen's. There's something we need to discuss." I eye the umbrella that hangs on the crook of her elbow.

"At aunt Helen's?"

Nod. In one swift motion, she opens the umbrella and laces her fingers through mine, bringing me under protection of the cold droplets. "Don't worry," she assures me with a false compassion. "Everything will be alright." With her thumb, she lightly draws circles on the back of my palm. A soft kiss is planted on the top of my head and off we go next door.

* * *

><p>"Chilly today, isn't it?" Aunt Helen says as she wraps a shawl around her shoulders. I nod in agreement and stare at the mug of coffee in my hands. Across from me, my mother sits on the opposite side of the Pevensie's dining room table, tapping her long fingers on the polished wood. "I wonder if the kids remembered to bring their jumpers."<p>

"They didn't." We all turn to find Susan leaning against the wall. Our eyes meet and she shows off her perfectly white smile, striding over and taking a seat next to me. I push the steaming liquid toward her and she accepts it, smiling into the cup as she takes a sip.

"Of course," Aunt Helen exasperates, rolling her eyes. "I hope they don't catch a cold or anything."

"They'll be fine, mum." With her finger, Susan tries to smear off the vibrant red lipstick she left on the rim of the mug.

"I hope you're right, dear. It would be such a shame if they got sick just when they're finally able to spend some time with Eustace."

"Eustace?" I pipe loud enough so only Susan can hear. "That cousin who called you fat that one year at Christmas dinner?"

This makes her shake her head. "That one, yes. Remember him? Blonde, freckles. You never really got to know his name, did you? We introduced him to you as 'brat!' He's grown quite a lot since then. He's not as obnoxious as before...Sort of sweet actually."

"Helen..." Our attention turns to my mother who has her hands carefully folded on the tabletop. I hold my breath as I intently watch her twist the gold wedding ring around her thin finger. I bring my right hand to my collar bone and feel the cool touch of my own ring, running my index finger against the indentation of my name.

"Alright, Lily?" Aunt Helen inclines her head to the side and a concerned expression is etched on her face.

"...Yes," my mother finally answers after a long silence. "Yes, everything is fine. Absolutely fine." I hang my head and tightly close my eyes. A sadness only I can notice is woven into my mother's words. "Evalynn and I, we're going to leave for America soon..."

A long "ahh" escapes Aunt Helen's lips. "Don't worry about a thing, Lily! I'll make sure to collect your mail and water your plants when you're away." She takes a moment to giggle. "Judging by how the weather has been, I don't think I'll have to worry about the last part though."

The room becomes still and we wait for a response from my mother: A laugh, a smile, _something._

"Lily," my mum finally manages out. "We're not...Evalynn and I...we're not..."

"Not what?" Susan asks. My head shoots up and I gaze at Susan beside me. Her eyes have enlarged and she stares at my mother.

"We're not coming back."

Someone touches my shoulder and gives it a nudge, forming into violent shaking when I don't respond. My name is called but I just tune it out. The words just said run through my mind and tear at me. I know them so well. I've read them so many times in the books back in Narnia. I know the girl next to me have regretfully said those exact words before.

"Why?" Aunt Helen barely says.

With that, my mother digs her face into the palm of her left hand and sobs. She shakes her head and clutches her side with her other hand. "I'm so sorry, Lynn."

"Why..." I quiver. Abruptly, I stand up and slam my hands against the table. "WHY?" I demand. Everyone looks at me but I focus on the rage quickly forming inside my body. "You're doing it again, you know that, mum?"

"Evalynn," my mother ferociously snaps. Taken aback, I stand a bit straighter. "You be quiet. You have no idea what-"

"NO," I wail. "Listen to me, will you? Will you finally listen to me for once, mum? I can't do this again, okay? Do you remember all those years ago when you ripped me away from New York? From all my friends and family without even a warning? Don't you understand I can't bear to go through that a second time?"

"Lynn." Aunt Helen looks at me and I let out a sob. "Calm down, dear. It'll be okay, maybe we can-"

"She's not staying here," my mother flatly states. "We're going back to New York no matter what. _Together._"

"But Lily-"

"But nothing. We can't stay here."

"Why?" I pout. "Explain to me why we can't stay here. I know for a fact that we can afford it. I know that-"

"We can't, Evalynn." I turn my head away from my mother and slump back down into my chair, crossing my arms. "Without your father, I can't-"

"You can't do much when someone dies, can you?" I spit. "Do you realize what your problem is? Every time someone dies, you can't handle it. You have to run away from your problem, _you have to move away from it. _You did this when Theo died and now that dad's gone, you're making me suffer through this all over again. I _hate_ this side of you, mum. I absolutely _despise_ this cowardly side of you. This time, I'm not-"

Before I can finish the sentence, my cheeks begin to sting and I look up at my mother. Fire eats at her eyes and she has her hand raised. "How dare you talk to me like this, Evalynn."

I cup my swelling cheek and walk right up to my mother, looking her dead in the eye. "I'm not going with you."

"Yes," she replies as she roughly grabs me by my arms. "You are."

I break away from her."You can't decide that for-"

"You'll do it for your father."

I go limp and my mouth goes agape. "How would leaving help dad?"

"Your father and I raised respectful children. Show him all those years are not going to waste. You're brother's not here to show for it so it's only you who can throw it all away." God, those words stung more than the slap.

I search my mother's face for any sign of regret for her words. None. I exit the room with my head facing down so my hair shields my shame filled expression. Not even bothering to get an umbrella, I walk out of the house and stamp straight into the piercing sheets of rain towards my house.

* * *

><p>In under 10 seconds, I'm completely drenched and my damp clothes cling to my shivering body.<p>

"Where are you going?" Susan belts from her front door.

I focus on keeping my shoes from sinking in the pools of mud. "Where do you think?" I roar above the rain. "I'm going home to pack."

Quicker than believable, Su's beside me, clothes just as doused as mine. "You're not seriously going, are you?"

I look at her. "What else can I do, Su?"

She throws her hands in the air in frustration. "I don't know, not leave!"

"You know I can't." I turn back around and keep walking.

"I know you're better than this."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I call over my shoulder.

"You're a headstrong girl and you know that. You're a tough and independent person and I know you can make it here by yourself...but if you ever, _ever,_ need me, I'm here. Just like you're here for me."

My feet stop moving. "Susan, I can't-" I stop mid-sentence once I catch her broken condition. I step close to her and gently place a hand on her shoulder.

"You promised," she mumbles.

"What?"

"You promised you would be for me. Always."

"Susan, please." I shook my head. "Please don't play that card right now."

"But you promised."

"I know I did but please! You have to know how bad I already feel about this!"

"I know I've been a lousy friend but I wouldn't take you for one!" I tilt my head at the bursting confession. "All those months we drifted apart back then, I tried to convince myself I hated you." She shakes her head slowly. "I couldn't do it."

I try to wipe the tears with the back of my hand and suddenly realize it's useless with all this rain. I light bite the inside of my cheek and walk up the porch steps. "I have to go pack." I hold my hand out to find the brass knob of the front door and twist it. As I open the door, quick, angry footsteps dash my way. I turn around and find Susan striding towards me with a menacingly look in her eyes. Scared, I scramble inside and urgently lock myself in. Susan's fists pound the door mercilessly over and over again, each blow harder than the last.

"YOU PROMISED!" She wails. "GOD DAMN IT, YOU PROMISED!"

"Susan!" I cry as I push my aching hands against the thick wooden door. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please stop! I can't-"

"YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD BE HERE FOR ME, LYNN! YOU PROMISED."

I lean my back against the shaking door and slide down onto the floor. I place my face in my hands and sulk. Susan's pounding ceases for a short while as she cries on the other side. Soon enough, it ensues and I try to pull myself together. I run upstairs and firmly close my bedroom door behind me. With limp steps, I walk to the end of my bed and leisurely sit down. The mattress protests under my weight and I run my fingers through my dripping hair. I can still hear Susan abusing the door and I cover my ears. Softly at first, I begin to hum a Narnian lullaby just as Lilliandil did for me all those nights ago. Tears freefall down my cheek and off my chin. Not even bothering to change out of my wet clothes, I inch myself down to lay on my bed and I pull my thin sheets over my cold body.

"Everything will work out," I murmur to myself. Feeling silly, I turn on my side let out a long sigh. Everything will work out though, Aslan assured me of it. My eyelids feel heavier than ever before and I succumb to my fatigue. I blink one. Twice. Before falling under, I swear I hear a familiar, warm, and immaculate voice, beckoning to me with the the sweetest tone.

"Evalynn," it calls out. "My dear, rest well."

I close my eyes and relax, falling asleep before hearing the end of it. "For it is finally time tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Hello:) I hope the new year is treating you all well! I just got done with exams a week back so I've been trying to tackle writing a chapter ever since! In two weeks, tennis conditioning starts and I'm praying I can write a little more while my legs recover;) Anyways, I sort of enjoyed this chapter- I hope you do too! Recently, I've deepened my love for my favorite movie <em>Inception<em>(Christopher Nolan's a genius, JGL is gorgeous, and Ellen page is the absolute best!) I modeled Susan's "psycho ex-girlfriend" rage after Mal, please don't dread it too much;p So, so sorry for any mistakes you find- I'm really rusty! I really look forward to hearing your feedback and updating soon! Leave me a review to start off my year well? No words will ever describe how grateful I am for everyone who still continues to read this story!

Much Appreciation xx


	37. Broken And Blue

Daylight illuminates my thin curtains. From the corner of my eye, I catch sight of packing crates piled next to my dresser. For a few minutes, I lay on my bed and stare at the ceiling above me. All of my bones and joints feel stiff. The house is still. No birds sing outside my window. Something is off about today.

I rise off my bed and wrap my pink robe around my body. My feet drag against the cold wooden floor and stairs and I walk into an empty kitchen. "Mum?" I holler loud enough to carry around the house. I call again and am met with silence. I check every room on the bottom level of my home and decide to try elsewhere. Hands dug in robe pockets, I scurry back up to my room and change my attire. A quick run through of my hair with a comb and I'm bustling down the stairs two steps at a time. Soon enough, I'm out the door and in front of the Pevensie's. Before I can even knock, the door opens.

"Hello," Susan greets with a straight face. Clothed in her best, she leans against the doorway.

"'Morning," I nod. Susan grins and I can only do the same. "Would my mum happen to be here?"

Susan slowly shakes her head. "Sorry." Silence. Susan clears her throat. "You know...it's the first time it hasn't rained in weeks."

I look over my shoulder and sure enough, their lawn is dry. Not a droplet can be heard of or seen."Do you know where they went?" Susan detects the worry in my voice and crosses her arms.

"Train station," she tells me. "They went to see Eustace."

"And you didn't go with them?"

"I wasn't ready," she huffs. "I was fixing my hair but Lucy just couldn't wait to show off her new dress. They left without me."

I stand straight. "New dress?"

She nods. "I helped her pick it out. A white one with a little bow in the front."

My heart stops as images swarm my mind. Smoke, so much goddamn smoke. And gray. The gray sky. Lucy in a white dress. The immaculate bleached cloth stained with red. I see the battered faces of Edmund and Peter. I see bodies lined up. I remember what Aslan has showed me. I see what will happen soon.

"Lynn?" Susan still stands before me. I look at her and find her old caring and motherly expression on her face. She touches my arm. "Are you okay?"

I open my mouth to let everything spill but nothing comes out. Her arm drops back to her side and she draws her mouth into a thin line. "You're leaving soon," Susan states. "To go back home." I'm still in a daze but I try to hear her out. "We've been up and down, I understand that but that doesn't mean we're going to stop being friends when you leave, right?"

I nod and look over my shoulder towards the street. "Susan, I really think-"

"Please listen to me." I look back her and her eyes droop with sadness. "It won't be the same without you. We drifted. We grew up. _We changed..._But that doesn't matter. I'll miss you and so will..." She doesn't finish her sentence and instead gazes at me.

I feel sick to my stomach. Tears threaten to fall and my heart rate spikes. "We have to go," I gasp. The fingers of my right hand wrap around Susan's thin wrist. I walk down the porch steps, Susan in tow, and down the sidewalk until Susan puts us to a halt.

"What are you talking about?"

"We" -tug- "have to go!" A light droplet hits my brow and I look up. The late azure sky is smeared with gray as the sun vanishes from the picture.

Susan stares above and puts her hand out. "I spoke too soon, huh?" She says solemnly.

I turn back to Susan. "Please," I plead. Another droplet hits me. "Please, we have to go to the station!"

Quickly, a soft mist falls over us. Despite my effort, Susan stands in place and keeps us grounded. She speaks only one word: "Why?"

"We have to!" The answer is not good enough. My hand is pried off of her.

"I don't get you," Susan suddenly hisses in an annoyed tone. "Here I am, trying to open up to you and all you're doing is trying to see my stupid family at the station!" She raises her arms in defeat. "I just- ughh! Forget it! Go home! Everyone will be home soon enough so there's no reason-"

"No, they won't." I run my hand over my face in frustration, stopping at my mouth and covering it. I shake my head and put my hands on my hips. The hum of water being dropped on the Earth replaces words. Neither of us talk, we just stare at each other. The fabric of my jacket clings to my body and I'm chilled to the bone.

"I'm going inside," Susan asserts.

I straighten my back and tilt my chin up. "So that's your choice."

She lifts her chin higher in an attempt to out-do me. She gives me a look of distaste. "It is my choice."

A scoff escapes me before I can even process. "Fine." I turn away. "My choice is to save your family."

Without another word, I break into a run through the rain towards town.

* * *

><p>Each stride I take sends a jolt of pain through my legs. My muscles ache and my body screams for me to stop but I keep running. The outskirts of the city are so close.<p>

_"Don't you dare stop!"_ I furiously command myself. _"Keep going!"_

My legs drag me closer and closer. Soon, I find myself among a crowd. Faceless silhouettes surround me, their umbrellas preventing the rain to drench me any more than it already has. _God, I'm so close! Just keep-_

BOOM.

The Earth beneath me shakes and grumbles, knocking me to my knees. There's screaming and bodies fall to the ground like dominoes. In an instant, the whole city stops and becomes still and silent. Around me, people lay on the ground, looking as clueless as I feel. We all look around to find some sort of explanation.

The sound of crumbling fills our ears. It's as if boulders are being smashed and broken against one another. Heads turn right to left, high to low, trying to find where the noise is coming from. The downpour comes down heavier and makes it even more difficult to find the source.

"The station!" A woman screams. All at once, everyone turn towards the train station. Smoke rises high over building tops and over the flames that escape the rubble. From over a block away, we see that almost the entire facade of the station has caved in, leaving a narrow entrance for escape. Umbrellas are left forgotten around me as their owners swarm towards the site. I wipe my wet hair away from my face and stand.

"The fire station!" Someone shouts as I near the crowd. "Someone call the fire station! Run over there! Do something!"

People begin shouting all at once and numerous others begin to run and flee. I'm pushed about in the chaos. A hand finds mine and I look for the owner. An elderly woman looks to me and squeezes my palm tighter. She mumbles something inaudible to me. I scream for her to say it again and she tries, she desperately tries.

"SHE'S IN THERE!" The woman cries as loudly as she possibly can. With her other hand, she cups my cheek. "LUCY IS IN THERE!"

I can't even comprehend it. "Lucy? Who- I mean, who are-"

Then I remember her. She's the woman Lucy escorted across the street that day. The one she risked missing the train to school for. The one Lucy risked her _life_ for. This woman is guilty for my coma and my trip to Narnia. "Jennings," I mumble. "MISS JENNINGS! HER FAMILY, IS SHE WITH HER FAMILY?"

The elderly woman bobs her head. I bite my lip and look away. My eyes begin to sting and I'm so close to completely falling apart.

"PLEASE." I look back at Miss Jennings. With one word, I understand. I nod my head. Miss Jennings takes my hands in both of hers and kisses them. People knock against us and break our contact. In the sea of people, she slips away from me.

For minutes, I stay silent as I'm being pushed back and forth between strangers. Inside that burning building is Lucy...aunt Helen, Peter, Ed; my family. "LUCY!" I suddenly erupt. Those surrounding me stare and give me space. I push forward toward the crumbling station and crawl through the ruined entrance. The overwhelming smoke burns my eyes and my throat bursts into flames. "Lucy!" I croak. "LUCY!"

"Evalynn."

My heart drops. My name is called out again in the same clear voice. A chill runs down my spine and I turn around.

Through the smoke, I see the outline of a person. They make their way to me, inching closer and closer with each second. "Oh, how I've missed you!"

* * *

><p>"Miss! Miss! Miss, please wake up!" I open my mouth to take a deep breathe and begin to cough. A wet cloth is placed over my mouth and I relax a little. Strong arms pick me up and carry me. Just as quickly as I notice the intense heat surrounding me, my body is tickled with raindrops. My eyelids raise and I see the dark sky overhead. I scan the area and see a crowd held back with yellow tape, their screams louder than before. I'm placed against one of the last standing walls of the station. Someone wraps a blanket over me and says something I don't bother to listen to. Survivors are pulled out one by one and I look at all of their faces. I recognize none and pull the blanket closer around me.<p>

"It's not going to happen today," I murmur to myself like I've gone mad. "They've already gotten on the right train and are going to see Eustace. Yes. Yes, that's right." I tilt my head back and close my eyes. "They're alright."

"Has everyone been pulled out?" A police officer shouts. I open my eyes and see men in uniform around the smoking entrance.

"I-I think so!" One replies.

"Jacobs!" Another yells. "Jacobs, Murray, and Burnsion are still in there searching!"

"Someone go in there and get them!"

"But we-"

"Here they come!"

Two men emerge from the smoke, each one carrying a body on their backs. The bodies are laid next to each other on the ground a few feet away from me. The clothes that cling to them are charred and cut. Blood and bruises can be seen under the tattered clothes. The men who carried them take off their hats and hang their heads.

"He looks like my son," one of them cries as he motions to the body on the right. The other slings his arm around his shoulder. "Dammit, they're both so young!"

"Look! " Someone in the crowd screams.

Another officer escapes the rubble with another body. "I found another!" He cradles the body and pushes the hair out of their face. "I found another," he repeats quieter than before. The police quickly hover over the body and some immediately turn away.

"She's just a damn child!" The body is laid beside the other two and the police slowly move away. I get to my hands and knees and begin to crawl towards the lying figures. As I get closer, I begin to pray in my head. _Please, God. Another day. Please don't let it-_

"LET ME GO! THAT'S MY FAMILY!"

I look back to find Susan being restrained by a policeman. Her makeup is running and her feet are cut and bare. She goes berserk in their arms until she struggles her way out of their grasp. She runs under the tape and comes to her knees beside the smallest of the three bodies. In disbelief, she grabs the shoulders of the tiny body and shakes it back and forth. "LUCY! LUCY, WAKE UP!"

Two other bodies are laid beside Susan and her siblings. Susan stares at the bodies of her parents in horror and hugs Lucy's shoulders. "OH DEAR GOD! LUCY, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE HERE! I'M SO SORRY, JUST PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Susan!" She looks up and searches for my voice. I crawl closer and closer toward her.

Finally, she sees me. The moment she stares at me with her broken, blue eyes, I know. I know that this is when my true task starts.

"Susan!" I tackle her in a hug and hold her as close as I can. "I'm here, Susan, I'm here!"

"THEY'RE DEAD!" SHE SCREECHES. "IT'S ALL MY FAULT, LYNN. IT'S ALL MY FAULT THEY'RE DEAD!"

"It's not your fault, Su." I assure as I tuck her head under mine, like a mother would her child.

I hold onto Susan and look down at the bodies around us. Five pairs of lifeless eyes stare into the sky of the same shade. There's a sob wrenching in my throat and I disdainfully let it out. Shoulder by shoulder they lie: Edmund, Lucy, and Peter. As if it were meant to be, the limp hands of Aunt Helen and Uncle Frank lie on top of each other. In my arms, Susan bends her body in half and lays her head on Lucy's stomach as she cries. Hesitantly at first, I reach my arm out and lightly stroke the Valiant queen's cheek. Something inside tells me that I should be right there with them, lying beside them.

I should be dead too.

Then I feel the broken girl in my arms toss and remember why I'm here. I close Lucy's eyes and retract my arms back to their original position around my best friend. "I'll take care of her," I say with a hint of optimism. "I-I promise I'll take of her while you guys are gone. I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for not updating in about...half a year(It's bad, I know). Having 247 tennis practice and writers block didn't help my case. I almost forgot enitrely about this story until I checked my email to find I had some new reviews. I reread the whole story and literally want to crawl in a hole because it's so embarassing! Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter and are willing to continue reading the rest of the story! I really want to update as much as possible from now on so please bear with me! Review to make my day?**

**Much appreciation xx**


End file.
